Firewall
by midnightquiver
Summary: AU. Best way to get at your brother? Date his worst enemy. Amelie Abbott can't help that she's smarter than most.She's not afraid to use it against anybody including her brother by 'dating' his worst enemy causing their rivalry to go further than ever.But, what happens when this acting becomes real?Amelie finds herself questioning her life and who she could become because of him.
1. Chapter 1

Amelie tapped her weekly manicured nails on the mahogany lunch table. The indigo color gleamed from the sun that shined in through the windows. Why the hell was this firewall being difficult? The academy had to make a new password because some idiot tried to hack into the main system. Not her, she could get in and out without a trace. The asshole who had the school boost the security was going to get a brand new asshole. That is, when she found out who it was.

Amelie's eyes lit up right then, the light bulb lighting up above her head. She clicked across the keyboard, biting her lower lip with anticipation.

"El, get off that damn thing."

"Bite me, Aaron." Amelie sneered, not looking away from the screen as the powerful machine was encrypting the new security system.

"You're going to get caught."

"I never get caught. Don't forget who keeps you and your idiot girlfriend's grades decent."

Amelie hissed harshly as her brother grabbed her wrist tightly. Slowly, the blood circulation ceased. He glared at her, his lips pursed together. She awaited his verbal assault knowing full well that whatever he said, she had a better retort for it.

"You should show a little respect, I'm your brother. I could destroy you here," He said.

"You say that at least once a day."

Amelie ripped her wrist from his grasp with an eye roll. It would bruise later. She closed her laptop and put it in her tan canvas messenger bag. That thing was her life.

"I have my own reputation. I don't need yours," she got up to leave as Kira sat down, "and you being my brother doesn't mean shit. It's just means that everyone else hates me because of you."

Amelie's spike bangles jingled as she lifted her bag and slipped the strap over her shoulder.

"El," she ignored his call like always, "I'm talking to you!"

"I'm ignoring you!" she snapped at him without looking back or stopping.

Her long ponytail streaked with bits of vibrant orange against the dark auburn swished with attitude behind her. People coming into the cafeteria moved out of her way automatically. She smirked to herself then laughed quietly. It was like she was a pariah. That was okay because each of them came to her with problems and she could take care of it. a possible cheating boyfriend or girlfriend? SAT boost? Grade boost? Test answers? Winning class president? Yeah, she had that…for a price.

Nobody stood in her way, not even the teachers. She had an 'in' with each of them. She didn't use her brilliance for evil per say, just her own gain. Nobody else looked out for her, but her. Having the IQ of 173 and having a brother with an IQ of 107 only made Amelie feel that much better. She could outdo him in ways he couldn't think of. He was lucky that she kept his record clean and kept his grades decent. But, every time he complained that she was the one who was ungrateful.

"Careful Amelie. You're getting ice on me from that cold soul of yours."

Tyler Simms. He always did have something to say to her. He was just about the only one who ventured to speak to her outside of needing anything from her. He came to her last year because like everybody else, he wanted something only she could get. An A+ in art. She'd seen his work and he deeply needed it. Feeling sorry for him, she gave him the A+. He wasn't too demanding of it. He actually asked if he could have the A+ and it was kind.

"Don't stand to close then." She said not even bothering to notice his existence. Reid watched their nonchalant exchange silently, taking in her daily appearance. The unbuttoned prep jacket, loosened tie, unbuttoned white dress-up shirt with a black tank top underneath, flip-flops. The black fingernail polish, black eyeliner, mascara. She was nothing like her brother. It was refreshing especially since she was a hell of a lot smarter than him.

Caleb and Pogue had talked about her a few times, but only after Tyler had gone to talk with her. he expected tutoring or something within that area, but Amelie didn't do tutoring. She didn't like to get close to anyone because they might talk to her and she like talking much with anybody because she didn't want to chance them being as dumb as her brother.

Amelie worked too hard to sit around and socialize. Come this spring, she was graduating alongside her brother at the age of sixteen. She got into high school at age twelve. The provost always expressed how smart and sweet she was whenever he saw her. She had to smile and play the character of sweet, loving Amelie. Too innocent to do anything bad and it worked like a charm every time.

Amelie settled into the back row of her next class and pulled her laptop top.

"Miss Abbot, this isn't computer lab."

Others who were settling into their seat looked at her waiting for her reaction. Her brown eyes softened, her mouth parted and let out a small sigh.

"I'm taking notes though," she said, her voice holding a soft defense.

The professor stared at her. Reid and Tyler walked into the class, late as usual to see the exchange. Amelie's eyes softened even more, pleading.

"Okay, fine. No fooling around or else that shiny machine is mine and I'll give it to my eleven year old."

Amelie smiled widely and nodded. Her eyes dropped to the screen. The firewall went down. She smiled happy with herself. A chair slid out beside her breaking her out of her small euphoria.

"Hey geek."

"Oh don't be jealous Reid." Her voice was flat and uninterested in his presence.

She looked over to see that he hadn't sat down. He leaned against the desk, looking down at her. A cocky smirk spread across his with a plan that she didn't know about yet. Whatever it was would never be followed through. she was smarter than that and he knew it. She was sneaky, sly, and endearing. There was more, but she never showed her true colors unless somebody crossed her path in a bad way.

Sophomore year a junior who had asked her out, it was a big ordeal since Aaron nearly killed him at the end of the date, basically disappeared. He'd tried to take advantage of Amelie that night. She had come to school with a cut cheek surrounded by a bruise hence Aaron's attack. Amelie was the one to make him disappear though. The guy land a twenty-five year sentence in jail and everyone knew that she did it. She hadn't dated anybody since.

It took the teacher ten extra minutes to get the class started since the rich kids of Spenser had all the leisure time in the world to get to class.

"I can't help that I'm smarter than you. It's something I was born with." She snorted, "What were you born with?"

_An ego bigger than your brain? _It was safer to finish that in thought.

"Want to find out?"

He scooted closer to her making a point to reinforce his sexual innuendo. Amelie huffed at his attempt to distract her. He was only succeeding in annoying her. Pushing her laptop back a bit, she stood and faced him. Over his shoulder, she saw her brother walk in. His icy eyes met hers. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face resembling that of the Cheshire cat. He was pissed. At who? Amelie or Reid.

_You really do hate him don't you?_

The two battled since before middle school. The reason behind it was still a mystery. But any battle with Reid was a battle with all four Ipswich sons. Maybe it was because he wasn't born as one of the sons of Ipswich. Jealousy rang quite true Aaron.

Placing her palm flat on the desktop close to Reid, close enough that she brushed his navy jacket open, she leaned in close keeping her eyes on her brother as his fists clenched. Her lips almost touched Reid's ear. She could feel his anticipation.

"Go eat yourself." She whispered subtly.

Reid fought the shiver against the words that only enticed him to play harder. She was just about the only girl he hadn't had yet. Was there much to have?

Amelie sat back down in her seat and typed away on her keyboard once more. He left her there and moved to sit with Tyler. Aaron sat below Amelia. She ignored him like she ignored the teacher's lesson. Stephen King, she'd already read Dreamcatcher. She preferred Pet Semetary.

**This is only the beginning so, there will be more to come between everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout outs to my reviewers: CharmSparks11833**

**Thank you for taking the time to read! Hope to hear more from all of you!**

* * *

"What are you doing _consorting _with the likes of him?" Aaron hissed after class dismissal.

"Read through chapter twenty-five," the teacher called out.

Amelie raised her eyebrows at her brother's demanding question. Using big words wasn't usually his style.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Amelie replied as she put her laptop into her bag. It took the whole hour to get back into the system, but she did it without tripping any wires and therefore remained undetected just like before. All of the access she had to the school was once again hers, the grades, comments on other students, comments on professors, even e-mails. All hers and nobody would know.

Amelie looked past her brother at Reid who was in deep conversation. As if feeling the stare though, he looked back meeting her eyes. She looked away quickly and held the strap of her bag on her shoulder. She stared at her brother with raised eyebrows as he ranted at her.

"I don't care about your feud Aaron," Amelie interrupted and sighed.

He ignored her statement and continued to rant on about how it was unbecoming to talk to somebody like him or any of the sons of Ipswich. Amelie brushed past him and walked out of the classroom leaving his annoying voice behind.

She walked down the hall towards the exit that led to the science building. Advanced chemistry and then Anatomy lab and her day would be over. People moved out of her way as she made her way towards the double doors. She noted small cliques talking and couples taking the ten minute break between classes to hold hands. Several of them glanced her way and quickly looked away. She clutched the strap of her messenger bag tighter. The stares felt heavy from time to time.

As she reached the exit door, a figure slid in the way of her escape. His tall, lean figure leaned against the doors. Amelie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The blonde's hair hung in his face. It was shaggier than usual.

"Ellie, just the girl I wanted to see."

"Funny, I never want to see you," she retorted.

"Don't break my heart."

Reid grabbed his chest feigning heartbreak. Amelie rolled her eyes and pushed him aside, walking outside. The sun was actually shining today. Thank god for being born with a tan unlike Aaron. The fact that it wasn't raining was a blessing. She liked to go walk on days like today. Contemplating that, a walk sounded nice, maybe after dinner. Nobody could bother her with stares or try to get her to do their bidding because they were too stupid to do it themselves.

"You have a heart? I'm shocked," Amelie laughed.

Her ponytail laid over her shoulder. Orange tendrils shining through. She had started dying it sophomore year. It had gone from purple to cherry red to orange. The orange had stuck.

Reid followed her knowing that he'd be late for Pre-Calculus. He didn't see where the class would be useful in the future anyway.

"I do have a heart, but you on the other hand, I'm not so sure."

His tone had lost its joking nature. Amelie brushed it off without a care. Reaching the entrance to the science building, she spun around to face him. He skidded to a stop nearly stepping on her toes. This left the two standing extremely close to each other almost like they were whispering sweet secrets to one another. Reid caught on to how close he stood to her and how it had no effect on her. His charm was useless as if she had a shield to it. She just stared at him uninterested in anything about him. It wasn't what he was used to. She didn't have the doe0eyed look and she didn't twist her auburn, orange streaked hair around her finger while hanging on to every word. No wonder Baby Boy found ways to speak to her.

Amelie looked around him, pausing what she was about to say to Reid. Aaron who was speaking with a few of his football head friends stared in her direction ominously. A smirk perked at the corner of her lips. _You seriously think that something is going on…_

Reid could tell that she wasn't in this conversation. She hadn't entered it to begin with. Amelie looked back at Reid and smiled insincerely.

"Leave me alone. You have no interest in me and if you do, it's not to be best friends." She touched his bicep affectionately, her tone sounding sweet even though the statement wasn't, "so, go elsewhere and stop wasting my time because I'm certainly not interested in a whore…and don't call me Ellie it'll make people think that we know each other."

Her hand dropped to her side leaving a blazing imprint there through his jacket. The insult wasn't something he hadn't heard. Behind his back people said plenty of things about his sex life, both good and bad. He took a deep intake letting out a sigh as she turned and went into the science building. Turning to go back to the main building, Reid stopped. Aaron glared at him, his fists were clenched. Reid's lips parted in deep thought. She was playing him and he hadn't realized it until then. _Well, isn't this interesting? You think I'm sweet on your baby sister..._

Reid walked towards the main building, the space between him and Aaron getting smaller. He stopped as he got to the double doors and looked over at him. Aaron's face was red with rage.

"What's wrong with you?"

Reid's voice rang with innocence, but the look on his face wasn't. Aaron took a step towards him no doubt to attempt an attack, but one of his friends stopped him. Reid didn't flinch or move in the slightest.

"Stay away from my sister."

"Hey, I can't help that she wants me like every other girl here. Who knows, this could be something serious."

"Reid!" Aaron hollered, "I'm warning you!"

Reid felt pleased with himself. Aaron and Amelie couldn't stand being around each other, but he'd look out for her because all he had was her. Their parents sent them to this school because they were too busy working to raise their kids. It was sad really. Reid wondered if that gave him the right to act like a complete asshole to everybody and try to control his genius little sister.

Reid was ready to twist his life into something even worse now.

* * *

Amelie picked at her nails at Mr. Hail drawled on about energy. She drew in the margins of her textbook.

"Miss Abbott," Amelie didn't' budge, but directed her eyes to the front," how about you show us safely, how to create sulfuric acid."

Amelie didn't budge at first. Students stared at her waiting to see her reaction. Amelie slid from her seat and let her ponytail slide from her shoulder. The sound of her footsteps was the only sound in the room. Being the epitome of a person's day was getting old. This had been happening since freshman year. A teacher would use her as an example or try to make an example out of her because she was younger than everybody else in her class. She never failed though. Failing wasn't in her vocabulary.

Labeled beakers were spread out on the teacher's lab table. For a moment she just stood there. The recipe for sulfuric acid wasn't hard. She just liked the tension build-up. She fought the urge to give the entire class a big sarcastic grin. Moving quickly, she went through the motions of mixing the elements together. It took a matter of minutes and she was done. After setting the acidic liquid aside, she pushed it a little farther away to be safe.

"Anything else?" she asked.

Her dark, almond shaped eyes stared at him waiting for her next instruction. She had to remind herself that he was just doing his job.

"I haven't taught you how to do this in class." He said eyeing the beaker beside her.

"I know how to do research, plus I did a paper on it last year." She replied.

Mr. Hail stared at her blankly unsure of how to respond. Amelie turned and walked back to her seat to continue her doodling. The rest of class went smoothly. The teacher didn't call on her again. She went straight to anatomy afterwards where the goal was to dissect a baby pig. The pigs were stillborn so nobody could completely complain about slaughter.

Amelie did well in cutting through the skin down the belly of the fetus and cracked its ribs without a problem. Her lab partner was too busy being squeamish to help. Amelie ignored her disgusted groans, but part way through separating the myelin on the small intestine she slit through the intestine. It happened quickly from the obnoxious giggles a few lab tables over. For several seconds she just stared at it.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath.

She glared over at the girls and their perfect primped Spenser Academy uniforms; their shoes all shined just like their hair. They all looked the same. They paid no mind to Amelie and her disgruntled state about them, and continued to gossip which just so happened to be on the sons of Ipswich. Her lab partner slowly drifted into the gossip leaving Amelie to do the work. She tried to ignore it, but the buzz of their conversation, trying to determine who the best one was, kept interrupting her train of thought. It was between Caleb and Reid. By the end of class the girls were trying to take a poll. They completely passed her by not that she cared. Who would want any of them? The gossip kept plaguing her mind for the next hour causing her to fall behind on homework. The farthest she got was changing into more comfortable clothes and opening her Calculus textbook.

She laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was white and bland. Her walls were just about the same with the exception of a few paintings to liven up the room. Her bedspread was black velvet with pillows to match. She let her head fall to the side and she looked at her desk now. She never sat at it. It just held multitudes of books most of them on music. There were no music classes on her schedule. Never had been. It was her favorite past time besides digging into other people's lives through her computer. Going to one of the practice rooms or even using the grand piano in the large stage area for performance art made her unwind. Feeling the music flow from her fingertips matched by her voice made her feel free. The knowledge that she had now, the math, sciences, the three different languages, the computer hacking, that was just what her parents wanted out of her. She would gain a career from these significant subjects. Music would get her nowhere and she accepted that when Aaron smashed her keyboard. The one mom had seen her oogling not long before her eleventh birthday.

A rapping at the door made Amelie jump. Looking at her clock by her lamp on the nightstand, it was six o'clock. Dinner time. Amelie wasn't all that hungry.

"El, Kira and I are going to the dining hall."

_Maybe he'll go away if I say nothing._

"El."

Amelie stared at the door without moving. The seconds turned to minutes. Then Aaron muttered something about her being a bitch loud enough for her to giggle. After he walked away and his footsteps couldn't be heard, she grabbed her black jacket and car keys. Turning sixteen meant that she got a car, a nice 1969 mustang. The car was beautiful., but also another thing that Aaron could be pissed at her for since he wanted her car more than his black Mercedes Benz.

She hurried down to the parking lot hoping to make a quick getaway. It wasn't hard, but the thought of getting caught whenever she was leaving campus was exciting. She looked over her shoulder as she passed the dining hall where everyone else was eating, conversing about the long day, and winding down. A smile graced her lips. She tucked her hands into her jeans pocket and went around the corner.

The night air was warm and breezy when she made it to the lot. She took a minute to breathe it in. Lamps made the million dollar cars shine. Amelie made her way over to Lambchop, her car. It was a sudden yet, wired name for a car, but when it came out, it stuck.

"I'm feeling Chinese." Amelie said aloud as she slid into the leather driver's seat. Every time she got into this car she felt powerful. She didn't know a lot about cars, but she knew that this was one gorgeous ride.

Her stomach growled as the engine revved to life. She switched the head lights on and changed the radio station. Country, Metal, R&B, rock…Goo Goo Dolls actually. Amelie left it and shifted into drive.

She didn't leave unnoticed like she thought however. Reid, having seen her pass the dining hall, followed and smirked. She had a mind of her own. Reid stood there a few extra minutes after watching her leave the school. The wind blew making the trees shiver. _You'll come around…eventually._

* * *

The next day was no different from the day before for Amelie. She found that three requests had been put into her mailbox. The box was never empty. The requests were sent to her in white envelopes with initials of the person who was asking something from her on the front of it. So, by the end of the day she was expected to wipe off a D.U.I. from a Junior's record, get a Freshman out of a week's worth of detention and keep another Freshman from getting expelled. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The D.U.I. and detention was easy. Expulsion was a little more difficult to get out of, but not impossible. You just had to make the reasons behind the expulsion disappear which meant that blackmail would come into play.

"Amelie."

Amelie looked up from her computer to notice that Kira sat down beside her in the library. The place was quiet as students took their study hour and used it for school work unlike her. She said nothing so Kira spoke to get past the one-sided greeting.

"I was wondering-"

"Are you failing another class," Amelie asked point blank.

Chit-chat with Kira was something to be avoided. It was more like insults from the likes of her and she never ran out of material.

"My grades are fine," Kira's voice was harsh, "I wanted to know why you treat Aaron so rudely."

"Me?" Amelie laughed.

"Yes, you. You make him look bad and all he does is look out for you."

"You don't know him the way that I do then. He doesn't look out for me. He tries to control me," she paused for a moment.

"You may be dating my brother," Amelie started gathering the two textbooks that she was looking at while working on the expulsion and put them in her bag, "but you don't know him the way I do. You didn't grow up with him. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I don't think I will." Kira gritted out.

Her brows furrowed angrily. Amelie could tell that the bitch side was coming out of her. that was her true self, acting like she had rights to everything and everyone. Everyone, but Amelie.

Amelie hurried to try and get away, but Kira had her by the arm. What was it with people needing to grab her? Couldn't they tell that she didn't want to be around anyone? They had to grab her thinking that it would get her attention. They just didn't get the hint that she was choosing to ignore them.

"How about you get your claws out of my love interest."

Both Kira and Amelie's heads' turned abruptly towards the smooth sultry voice that belonged to none other than Reid Garwin. He leaned again the end of a shelf of books, his arms crossed over his chest. Kira let go of Amelie quickly as if she contained a disease.

"Careful El. You have no idea what STD's he has," Kira sneered, giving the stink eye to him.

"Probably no more than what you give to my brother."

Kira huffed at the insult. Amelie smirked and shook her head at the bitchy blonde. Reid was no better, but at least he did it with class. Kira lacked that altogether. It's like she got people to hate her on purpose.

She walked away. Her curls swished with indignation. Amelie felt accomplished every day when she could make Kira her enemy all over again. She smiled to herself, but the smile faded quickly as she was faced with Reid. He could either be better or worse than Kira.

"Seems like the backstreet boy saved me. Where is the rest of your boy band playmates?"

He ignored her questioned stepped towards her, placing his hands flat on the table. His face was unreadable. Amelie watched him intensely.

"I can't very well let my girlfriend get attacked by the school bitch."

His voice was soft and convincing. Almost anyone could believe he cared, almost. Amelie wasn't one of those people. Her eyebrows rose from a scowl to fake curiosity.

_Girlfriend. He's certainly bumped his head or maybe the chlorine has gone to his head from swimming practice. _

Reid Garwin was the last person she'd consider having relations with. He probably didn't know how to have a girlfriend. Amelie considered the possibility that Kira was right. Who knows how many STDs he has?

"Don't be coy. I know your little game with Aaron. I caught on pretty quickly Ellie."

He moved around the table, the only object separating them and blocked her path of escape. Amelie's arms tightened and her heart sped up. She broke the eye contact he made with her hoping that he didn't hear her sharp intake of breath. Why did he feel the need to come closer to her?

"Don't call me that. We're not friends. We don't even speak. Which begs me to ask…why the sudden need to talk to me?"

Reid ignores her question enjoying how he is getting under her skin. That certainly wasn't the only thing he wanted to under with her. The sudden interest…maybe it was always there. Maybe it was watching how Baby Boy was taunting her with playful insults towards her. The way she did what she did without getting in trouble was intriguing that's for sure. Everybody knew. She did dirty deeds and was brilliant about not getting caught. She was the enigma of Spenser Academy. She could be your best ally or worst enemy. Reid was going to take the ally route.

"C'mon Ellie. We'd make a good team," he continued.

"I don't play well with others."

Amelie pushed past him and made her way to leave. _Class, you have class. You don't need to socialize with a sex addict. _She could hear his lazy footsteps follow behind her holding a certain rhythm.

"It would get Aaron off of your back."

She stopped right then. He was right. Aaron wouldn't go near her if she was around him. He'd probably disown her as his sister. _Oh, that's a thought. _It was that or he'd probably kick Reid's ass. That would be entertaining not that watching those two fight occasionally wasn't enough already, but Aaron would try to kill him over this. Amelie clenched her fist and released it.

Reid watched her debate with herself. any moment she would cave…maybe. She was a feisty one. It made him wonder how she and Aaron were even related. They had completely different styles, attitudes, and lives.

Amelie looked over her shoulder at the cocky blonde. He was too confident.

"Keep dreaming."

With that, she left the library. Reid watched, chuckling lightly to himself. Stubborn little bitch. _I give it until lunch._

"Always do."

* * *

**Build-up! Review! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do bear in mind that this is AU so I will be using music from now. As for the boys' powers…I'll be bringing them into the story in a very interesting way. Chase will have an entrance and as far as I know, for right now anyway, the boys are 'human'. Like I said, AU. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Anyway…thank you to: sPaRKzZz and to Guest as well as those who have favorited and followed the story:)**

* * *

Days went by and Amelie eluded Reid like a ghost. It worked with Aaron too. She found new paths to classes and different ways that she could enjoy her meals without anybody pestering her. She spent most evenings after doing everyone else's bidding and getting a little extra cash out of it and after doing homework winding down in large auditorium with the black grand piano. Letting her fingers slide across the black and white keys made her voice sound even more radiant.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**When sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Amelie sang light like a feather, the Goo Goo Dolls playing through her brain like a stereo. The soft keys blended sweetly into the words. She had her eyes closed. Her finger knew where to go. As the song reached her favorite part, she belted out the notes slamming her fingers on the keys.

"Dude, I don't know why-"

"Shh."

Reid put a finger to his lips hushing Tyler. He could hear a piano and it was coming from the main auditorium.

"Let's just go. We're missing dinner," Tyler whined.

The piano playing stopped. For a few mintues the two teenagers just stood there. Then they began to walk towards the exit closet to the dining hall. Reid quickly stopped and turned around abruptly as the playing started up again. It was a different tune. The name of it was on the tip of his tongue, but the name just wasn't coming to him. He walked slowly towards one of the double doors and opened it. Tyler followed quietly.

_**Remember all the things we wanted**_

_**Now all our memories, they're haunted**_

_**We were always meant to say goodbye**_

_**Even with our fists held high**_

_**It never would have worked out right, yeah**_

_**We were never meant for do or die**_

_**I didn't want us to burn out**_

_**I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**That it doesn't matter**_

_**Where we take this road**_

_**But someone's gotta go**_

_**And I want you to know**_

_**You couldn't have loved me better**_

_**But I want you to move on**_

_**So I'm already gone**_

Reid froze at seeing Amelie sway and sing to her heart's content. Her eyes were still closed.

"Already Gone…that's depressing." Tyler murmured.

Reid glanced at him then back at Amelie. She looked like she was sad. Was she? How could she play this good, sing this good and nobody know about it?

Reid crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame letting her entrance him with her hidden talent. This must've been what she has been up to. Why nobody has seen her around. Not even her brother had been seeing her around outside of class.

"Let's go before she realizes we're here." Tyler whispered, tugging on Reid's arm.

Reid nodded and left reluctantly.

Feeling as there was somebody else in the room; Amelie opened her eyes letting the last few keys flow slowly. She looked out over the several rows of chairs. Nobody.

"Amelie."

She turned to see Caleb Danvers come onto the stage.

"You finishing up? It's almost 7:30"

"Yes," she replied.

"Why don't you try to do this in life? You can get somewhere this. You're amazing."

Amelie didn't respond. Her lips pursed together as she pulled the cover over the piano keys. Caleb watched her get up gracefully and walked away. She paused right before stepping through the door leading off stage to a side hallway.

"I want use a guitar tomorrow…president."

Amelie left the building and left Caleb to close it up. She walked back to her room slowly. Snow would fall soon. The wind was already biting out. She held her jacket tightly around herself.

By the time she got back to her room it was raining outside. Amelie changed into her light blue and white plaid PJ shorts with a sky blue tank top to match then laid down on her bed. She took the black scrunchy from her hair releasing the long hair from its constraint. It fell around her face messily. Tucking the tendrils behind her ears, she grabbed her bag from the floor and pulled it up onto the bed. She pulled her laptop out and opened it. It sang, welcoming her back to the desktop.

Her fingers typed smoothly along the keyboard like they did on the grand piano. She had a few e-mails. One from her aunt and another from her mother. The house would empty again this weekend. This was the fourth week in a row. Amelie sighed. The thought of going home to spend time with the family was nice, but now it was no longer possible. The only person that would be there would be the caretaker, Demetri. He was a good man, mid-thirties. She could never figure out why he chose to be their caretaker for his life long career.

Amelie closed her e-mail and moved onto her more personal work. _Another grade upgrade. Lord help these idiots when they jump into an Ivy League school and they don't have me around. _Getting into the school's system, she stopped realizing that this person didn't put their records in the envelope.

"Shit head." She grumbled then got up and got dressed in jeans and pulled on her Sketchers quickly. Out of the top drawer of her desk, she pulled out a key ring with thirteen different keys on it. They opened up everything on campus. She grabbed her cell phone and room key of the top of her desk and left.

She walked fast towards the admissions building. The doors clicked with an echo letting her in. she tucked the keys into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket. It was nearly midnight. Sighing, she slipped it back into her back pocket and made her way down the hall to the records room. Unlocking that door only led to a staircase that spiraled down. The records room was beneath the entire administration building. The records dated back to when the academy opened.

Amelie thought about the first time she came down here. She'd gotten lost and it took a half an hour to find her way out. Now, she could find everything she needed down there from transcripts to medical records.

After finding what she was looking for, she walked back towards the dorms.

"Sneaking around?"

Amelie stopped in her silent tracks. She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. _ I do not have time for this. _She spun around to see Reid leaning against one of the pillars that lined the sidewalk, leading from one building to another. It was more decorative that anything and made this place look even more Gothic He wasn't in uniform, but his usual attire, jeans, a grey t-shirt with a black zip up hoodie. He had his arms crossed over his chest and for what she could see, he was possibly smirking.

"I could ask the same thing," Amelie replied.

She turned and went into the dorm building. Reid followed her, letting his hands fall to his sides. Their footsteps echoed in the empty halls.

"I was coming back from Nicky's and saw you walking. What can I say? You have me intrigued. Where have you been anyway? You avoiding everybody?"

"Yes." The answer was short and blunt. No need to hide that. Amelie hoped the answer would get him to go away.

"El!"

"Fuck." Reid and Amelie said simultaneously under their breaths.

Both of them swerved around to see Aaron storming down the halls, staggering a little as well. _Great, he's drunk. _

"Where the fuck have you been? With him? I won—won't have it El!" Aaron barked, slurring some.

"Talk a little louder asswipe. I don't think the people that are sleeping can hear you." Reid said, his tone snarky.

"Fuck off Garwin. Get away from my sister."

Amelie looked between the two.

"You two go ahead and have a pissing contest because it's not for my virtue. Neither of you really interest me and I'm tired."

Amelie waved them off and continued walking towards her room. She was so happy to have a single. She never had to deal with a roommate and their pesky questions.

"Don't walk away!" Aaron pushed past Reid and grabbed Amelie's arm, spinning her to face him. she quickly yanked her arm free.

"You're drunk. Go to bed."

"Why are you such a bitch!?"

Reid watched the exchange. He could see flickers of something in Amelie's eyes as Aaron continued to criticize her. He wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't familiar. Maybe a sadness, he wasn't sure. In the end, Amelie shoved Aaron back giving him a warning. He went straight to bed muttering the whole way.

For several moments she stood there, taking in everything Aaron said. Alcohol sure had its way of making everybody tell the truth.

"Are yo-" Reid began, but Amelie cut him off.

"Why won't you just leave me alone. Things have been worse between me and him since you had to make yourself known. Do us all a favor and drop whatever the hell it is you're doing."

"Okay, did you not see how your brother was treating you?"

"And you think that you can make it go away?" she scoffed.

"I think I can help."

"You can't. Aaron is an asshole and always will be. You're just giving him reasons to be an even bigger asshole and bringing me into it."

"You fucking started it!"

Amelie held her tongue and kept her ground in the heat of his glare.

"You're so good at dropping girls that I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to keep it up."

"Yeah? Well guess what? You're stuck with me."

"Fuck if I am. You're stuck with yourself. You want to do this to piss my brother off and you've done enough so goodnight."

Amelie stormed for her room. Reid grabbed her and stopped her, but quickly let go at seeing her hand tightening into a fist.

"Just hear me out."

"I don't want to! You're a moron!" she screamed not caring if she woke up her neighbors.

"Oh right. You're so superior. You don't need anybody."

"I don't especially the likes of you."

Amelie's heart raced in her chest as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. She'd never felt so furious with rage with anybody, not even Aaron. It was invigorating.

"You let me know when you want Aaron off your back. I'm not usually charitable, but I do take pity on the lonely."

"Oh, go fuck yourself. I can handle myself."

"Good luck with that," Reid laughed sarcastically.

Amelie watched him walk towards the stairs to the second floor, where the larger rooms were. Amelie contemplated getting a large room a few times, but in the end never understood why she'd need a big room. Reid didn't look back over his shoulder at her. He had his hands shoved in his hoodie pockets, clenched in fists. _Fucking kidding me? Try to be nice, try to be helpful and she goes and acts like a raging bitch._

* * *

Avoiding any of them was now pointless. Amelie went back to her usual route through the school. The other paths were, but longer. Aaron stuck to her like glue, walking her to classes and lunch. Peace and quiet wasn't easily achieved. He even went as far as to walk her to her room and visit every other hour. It made things difficult for her.

"You can get off my ass now and jump back on your girlfriend's."

Amelie was sure that she'd said this to him at least twice a day since he'd started this.

"El, I am not letting you out of my sight."

They walked into the dining hall. She spun to face him.

"Are you so worried that that Reid will take my virtue?"

Aaron laughed hysterically at that. people walking in stared at the two of them.

"You? Have virtue? Not likely."

Amelie's hand balled up into a fist and before she realized it, she swung at Aaron and hit him square across his cheek bone and temple. Her hand stung and throbbed right after. There were cheers and jeers all around them.

"I can't believe I'm related to you," she grounded out ignoring everyone around her.

She walked out of the large room, her appetite having disappeared. Aaron held the side of his face. The four Ipswich sons watched him as did several others as they whispered about the latest gossip. He glared at them, Reid in particular. This was his fault. He was turning Amelie into something else. Why the hell did she have to go near him? Aaron's cheek was reddened.

Caleb stood and walked down the aisle past Aaron as if he wasn't even there. He made his way towards the theatrical arts building and went towards the music rooms at the back of the building. She wasn't in the grand auditorium with the grand piano. He could hear a piano though. In the back, a piano played Chopin. One of his nocturne pieces. Caleb couldn't quite place which one. He stopped outside the door, his hand on the door knob. The music changed to something more modern…Miley Cyrus, When I Look at You. She didn't sing, but he could see her move to the music as she mouthed the words. He walked in and stood in the doorway. Amelie made no movement that suggested he was there. The sound was beautiful.

Caleb noted the purplish-black bruising that was already showing on the knuckles of her hand.

"Can I help you?" she asked curtly.

"You okay?"

"Perfectly. You can leave now and tell Reid that I said so."

"Reid? I came here as a concerned friend."

"I don't have friends Caleb. I have clients. You know that better than anybody Mr. President."

"Stop letting your brother dictate you."

"Oh I've tried. Reid isn't helping though."

"You shouldn't have led him on then."

"Possibly." Amelie stopped playing and let her fingers relax on the keys. "But, maybe he'll be useful."

"Geez you two act so alike, thinking people are just useful and nothing more."

Amelie giggled at the statement.

"I disagree. I don't fuck people and describe them useful."

"No, you just blackmail and do favors expecting money out of it."

"It's just business." She puts simply.

Her thoughts wonder about another business deal. She stood and brushed past the tall, dark haired, broad shouldered teenager.

"Just…let me deal Aaron." She said, "I need to go talk to somebody about a proposition now."

"Are you involving Reid because I disagree with this."

"Reid is a big boy. Plus," she turned to look at him, her hair swishing back over her shoulder, "he's the one who wanted to do this anyway."

"Amelie, you both will go through hell."

"His choice, I'm just going to accept the offer and set a few guidelines."

She turned to walk then stopped and looked back up at him.

"Do anything foolish and I'll fuck you over starting with your presidency, you know, the one I got for you and then I'll move onto to your precious girlfriend."

The threat was far from empty. Caleb's brow furrowed into a glare.

"Are we clear?"

"Clear." The word was cold.

"Good."

She smiled.

"You honestly think that Aaron will be okay at the sight of you two?"

"I think it'll be a very entertaining show for everyone."

"Do not do to Reid what you did to the last guy you were with."

"Oh Caleb. You don't get it do you? I'm not dating Reid, I'm 'dating' him. Neither of us are really that interested in each other. We're interested in Aaron."

Caleb didn't like this. Even more, he couldn't do anything about it. a small 5'2'', 113 lbs. girl had him by the throat. The ending of this would be bad, real bad.

* * *

**And that is chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it the next chapter is coming soon, but I do have finals coming so be a little patient and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm loving the progress to this story and I'm happy that there are people taking interest in it. **

**Thank you: Guest and RockaRosalie, my latest reviewers. I'm glad to have feedback.**

**Thank you to those who have followed and favorited the story as well. Without further ado...the next chapter. **

* * *

Amelie walked into the cafeteria, her head held high. Caleb met her eyes quickly. This was it, there was no going back. She smirked at him as she made her way past Aaron and his groupies towards the Ipswich Sons' table. Reid looked up seeing her approach and gave her a look of skepticism. Pogue and Tyler just paused in mid conversation. Most of the cafeteria went quiet with the exception of whispering. Amelie could hear it.

'It's true!'

'She is dating the blonde one!'

'He's just going to dump her.'

'Why wasn't I ever asked out?'

'Bitch.'

Amelie took in the comments and let them go instantly. As if they knew anything. They would do well to take them back quickly anyway if they ever wanted her to do their biddings ever again.

Reid stood as if to take his tray up to the conveyor belt that dragged trays away to be washed. Amelie placed her hand on it and slammed it down on the wooden table causing even more commotion.

"We need to talk." She said plainly, a smile playing on her lips.

"After what happened last time? No thanks." He said.

He picked up his tray more forcefully and moved around her. She noted the glare Caleb gave her. Turning, she followed after Reid.

"You were the one who wanted this."

"Yeah, that was before I found out you were a hardcore bitch. I was warned though. Guess that I just did believe it."

He set his tray on the conveyor belt and turned around to face her, giving her a once over. he gave a look of approval not that she really cared. Approval was something that she never looked for out of anybody, not even her parents. Her hair was up in a clip today. A tie still hung loosely around her neck. The eyeliner around her eyes made her eyes darker, more mysterious. She stepped closer to him.

The cafeteria had gone back to what they were doing beforehand, talking and gossiping and complaining about life. Amelie just continued her staring contest with Reid. A smirk played at his lips.

"You honestly think I care about what people call me? What you call me?" she scoffed, "I don't. This was a business idea that you wanted to play with. I could care less about everybody's feelings except for the boiling rage that is my moronic brother."

"And you still think I want anything to do with you?"

Amelie looked over her shoulder and found Aaron. A look of violent rage encompassed him and his lackeys.

"Possibly."

She leaned into Reid, grabbing the lapels of his uniform jacket. His breath caught, but for only a moment.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Each word was articulated perfectly and sent shivers down Reid's back. He raised his eyebrows down at her. _If this doesn't work I can at least nail her. _

Amelie turned to walk away and saw the looks that people gave. Some showed shock others, like her brother, showed rage and it fueled her fire to strike back at him.

"Fine. No holding back though. It has to be believable."

"Oh, it will be…on my terms."

Amelie patted him on the chest and stepped back from him. Warmth from her touch resonated with Reid.

"Terms?" he scoffed, "Not much of a relationship if there are terms."

"Good." She smiled.

Her smile was evil and dark. It wasn't supposed to be fun and she wouldn't let him get all of the fun out of this if any.

"We'll talk later." She said, her voice quiet and possibly seductive.

She ran her forefinger down his bicep giving him a look that could kill all while biting her lower lip. He gave her his best smug look.

* * *

"There's no way that they could be serious." Blake, Aaron's best friend said with a shake of the head.

"Shut the fuck up. I know why she's doing this. She's trying to get under my skin, annoy me." Aaron gritted out.

He watched as Amelie walked away from Reid leaving him there looking stunned. _Touch her and die._ Reid looked over at their table and grinned. He walked after Amelie, her hair looking like flames. Her walk held determination. Catching halfway to the exit, Reid grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Her breath hitched with a fright.

"To make it official," he said, his voice sultry and smooth.

Reid brushed her bangs which had fallen from her up do out of her face, his finger trailing like a feather past her temple, down along her beautiful cheekbone. There was no denying that she was beautiful. It was the way she carried herself, the way she spoke, how she owned everything and everyone, the way she held her own even against Aaron even though everybody could see her chained and restrained by him. "What-"

Reid interrupted her breathy words.

"You're going to trash my reputation…but, we have to make it official."

His hand had slid down to the nape of her neck now. He held it hard and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were smooth. He nipped her bottom lip. Amelie fought the urge to push him and slap him. It would look bad, not convincing.

When he pulled away, his hand held her chin. With his thumb, he ran it along her lower lip salvaging the taste. It was different, a different territory, dangerous. He knew tried to fight it. A look of disgust blazed from her eyes. She placed her hand on his chest.

"Do that again and you'll regret it." she murmured.

"Sorry, 'love'."

She ignored the cold emphasis in his voice. Amelie stood there a second longer then turned and continued walking. The stares from the cafeteria were getting annoying.

* * *

Reid sat by her in the classes that Amelie and him did have and was there waiting for her after the classes that they didn't share. He had become an instant puppy dog. Amelie carried her own books and bookbag however. She preferred to. They barely spoke. All day there were whispers. Anytime that Aaron made his way towards Amelie he would stop because Reid would show up within extremely close proximity with her and stare at her seductively.

"You sure do a good job repelling my brother like bug spray. What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"Long story." Reid said.

"And you don't share long stories do you?"

"How about we swap stories if you're so interested. What was the deal with your last boyfriend?"

"Never mind. I'm not that interested. I'll send you an e-mail on how this 'relationship' is going to work later." Amelie said.

Kyle was not a subject she wanted to discuss. In fact, she didn't want to remember. The asshole was gone for good and that's what mattered. Hopefully he had some infectious death disease that was slowly killing him. that was the first and last time she let her emotions get the best of her.

Amelie walked down the hallway to get away from his question. Reid followed, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"What? Can't handle going back into the past?"

"Go fuck yourself." Amelie spat venomously.

Reid stopped. People glared at him for standing in the middle of the hall blocking traffic. She disappeared in the crowd. It had been a while since a feeling of regret had entered him. It was a small pang, but the way she spoke, the hurt in her voice, was serious.

* * *

Reid went to her room before dinner. There was no response to the loud knocks on her door. He didn't see any light from the crack under her door. _Where are you?_

He went to dinner and with Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue. He shifted his food around on his plate with no particular interest in eating. _She was really touchy about Kyle. _

"Where's my sister?"

Reid looked up. Aaron stood by the end of the table. He looked at each of the sons, his eyes searching for an answer skeptically.

"I don't know. I'm not her keeper." Reid said.

Aaron slammed his hand down on the table making everyone around them jump and quiet down. Reid set down his fork annoyed and looked up at the douchebag. His icy eyes glared at him as did the ones of his three friends.

"Be careful Garwin. You are in uncharted territory and it could go very, very wrong." Aaron said, his tone dark.

"Is there a threat in there?" Reid said, "Because if you think I'm going to take threats you're wrong."

Reid stood up slowly emphasizing how serious he was. he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I won't let you do to me what you did to Kyle."

Aaron swung and hit Reid square across the face. His eyes blazed furiously from the words.

"Don't fucking talk about him! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Aaron moved to hit him again as Reid held his face. Tyler, Pogue and Caleb stood quickly and moved to defend Reid. Reid waved them off. Kyle was such a sensitive subject…he needed to know.

"Aaron!"

He swung again and Reid took another punch to his temple making his head throb. Amelie was beside Aaron holding his arm back. He looked at his baby sister and let her drag him from the crowd that was growing around them. She looked back at Reid who stared at her. He wasn't angry. The stare was blank.

Aaron walked with force down the halls towards the dorms. Amelie wandered a few steps ahead of him unable to come up with a clear reason as to why the two must always fight. _He was supposed to stay away not fight. _

"What is wrong with you?" Amelie asked him.

Aaron stared at her as if she were a UFO.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

His voice was accusatory. She looked at him taken aback. She just saved his ass from suspension and he blames her? What the hell? Amelie crossed her arms over her chest and stopped walking altogether. Tendrils of hair had fallen from the clip that held it all together.

"Me?"

The word was quiet on her lips.

"Out of all of the capable guys in this school, you coose him? I don't get it El."

"You don't have to. It's my choice."

"If you continue with this I can't deal with you."

Amelie stared at him unresponsive. Her eyes were burning and burned even worse when she blinked. They were dry and irritated. She let out a heavy sigh.

"You're my sister, but I won't deal with this. You're on your own."

Aaron turned not waiting to hear what Amelie would say next. She watched him walk down the hall and exit the building. The door clattered at shutting. Her legs felt numb.

"That's what I want," she mumbled to herself.

She unfolded her arms and let them dangle at her sides. Aaron was officially done with or soon would be. slowly, she could feel the relief. There would be no more control over her just freedom.

"Everything okay?"

Or so she hoped.

Amelie turned to see Reid walking towards her. His right eye was bruising already. He bore a sympathetic look almost, the harsh look in his eyes, most likely towards her brother.

"Other than your face? Great." She replied.

She held now emotion for him. He stopped a few feet in front of her. The two were silent for several moments. Amelie twirled an orange tendril around her finger.

"I'm sorry." Reid said breaking the silence.

"No you're not." Amelie smirked. "If you were sorry the world would be ending."

Reid gave a short nod confirming what she said. He pulled his hands from his pockets.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Reid's eyebrows rose at that. _This girl loves pain? Hm…._

"Let's talk about those terms." Amelie said.

She turned and walked in the same direction that Aaron had left. She felt pleased with the sound of his footsteps following behind her.

"No sex." she announced as they got outside. "Don't call me Ellie."

She smirked at the huff that came out of Reid. He didn't like the sound of that and that made Amelie quite happy.

"You will not spend any time with me outside regulated hours like the weekend for example."

Reid scowled at the small, petite girl.

"Also, you will never come into my room."

"You do know this has to look legit right?"

"I know."

"I'm not your whipped puppy dog either."

"Fine. Say what you want to your idiot friends. I don't care. But, if I hear something I don't like there will be consequences."

Reid raised his eyebrows. _Consequences? Sounds kinky. _

"In no way will you ever kiss me again either. If it comes down to that I will initiate it and I better expect no tongue. This isn't fun Reid. Are you sure you want to be in a relationship with me?"

She spun around and looked at him coyly. He smiled wide at her.

"I like a good challenge." He said.

She caught the husky tone in his voice and ignored the bait.

"Fine. I gave you a chance. Just know one thing,"

"And what's that Ellie?"

"This can and probably will end in a very ugly manner."

"I'm good with ugly…but you don't know that do you? Wait until you start spending 'quality' time with me."

Amelie snorted. He just watched her as she grasped at the hilarity of this ever ending on good terms. The chances of that were extremely slim to null.

"Not likely!"

She laughed hysterically at him and continued to walk. Reid watched her walk towards the arts building.

"Careful Ellie. You might like what you find. We'll be breaking all sorts of rules."

He walked towards the dorms laughing quietly to himself. She had no idea what she was getting into. Control. She had it, but for how long?


	5. Chapter 5

**I do need to say this since I haven't yet. I don't own the Covenant nor do I own any songs that I post in here that I have Amelie who I do own sings.**

**I would like to thank Guest and nikki (Guest) for reviewing. I'm so glad you enjoy it.**

**nikki: All I can say is to read and find out how much time they spend together and how. And about the power? I said in one of the previous chapters that the story is AU so I'm not sure how the power will be put into the story. As far as I know they're human until known otherwise. **

**Thank you to those who have followed and favorited otherwise.**

**Here's the next chapter! You get to know a little more about miss Amelie;)**

* * *

The week ended with Aaron not acknowledging his sister and her 'relationship'. Reid played his part to a perfect tune. Amelie and him held hands, she sat at lunch with him and his friends, but ignored them to work on her computer for the cash that would get her out of here. She didn't expect her parents to pay for the way of life she wanted. They would want her to stay her in Ipswich. Ipswich was a place she didn't want to stay. It was dark, too dark for her liking. She hoped to get far away hence the hiding of her money. With it, she could make it on her own without her parents. She even had enough to go to whichever college she chose.

Amelie stopped thrumming on the acoustic guitar. Looking down at it, she could remember tuning it herself after her aunt got it for her thirteenth birthday. It had lost some of its shine, but was still a beauty to behold. Her aunt had said that with as fast as she tuned it, she had extreme talent. That was just from tuning a guitar. Dad had only squashed that with telling her how she had other talents that would be put to better use that ridiculous music.

**Come to my window**

**Crawl inside, wait by the light**

**of the moon**

**Come to my window**

**I'll be home soon**

**Keeping my eyes open**

**I cannot afford to sleep**

**Giving away promises**

**I know that I can't keep**

**Nothing fills the blackness**

**That has seeped into my chest**

**I need you in my blood**

**I am forsaking all the rest**

**Just to reach you**

**Just to reach you**

**Oh to reach you**

She strummed, singing the tune, a smile perking on her lips. After the song, she set the guitar down and laid back on her bed. Homework was done. Other _work_ was done. It was strange to not have anything important to do. She'd already applied to colleges. Both she and Aaron did on their parents request. They had said that the two of them only needed to apply to the main university, but she applied to several with the exception of art schools. She wanted choices, the right ones. Yale, Princeton, Berkley, Harvard, she applied to smaller colleges too like North Carolina State, Loyala University in New Orleans, Cal-U in Pennsylvania.

Amelie sat up, coming out of college thoughts, at hearing a knock on her door. _It's Friday night. Why is there anybody coming to my door? Why would anybody come to my door period?_

There was another knock. Amelie got up and answered the door before it became persistent and annoying.

"Oh, you." Amelie said flatly.

"Me." Reid smiled at her lack of amusement with his presence. It certainly wasn't what he was used to. Most girls melted over him if he came to their door.

Amelie held the door tightly as he tried to walk in. He raised his eyebrows at the rejection of his entrance.

"Well…"

"Rules playboy." She said stone cold.

He ignored the comment like he did with most things she said.

"Why aren't you out being a teenager like the rest of the population?"

"Teenager?"

"You know, going out, partying."

"Because."

"Because?"

"My private life isn't your business."

"Ah, but it is. See, you're my girlfriend. I have to take an interest in you and we have to show a little PDA."

"Again. Rules. No being seen out in public like that together." She replied.

"So many rules. It's making this relationship hard." He winked at her.

Amelie stared at him long and hard knowing that he was just trying to get under her skin.

"C'mon. We're all going out to the Dell. Hang with us."

"No thanks." She said.

She closed the door, but Reid caught quickly and forced it open. Amelie looked at him alarmed.

"Why are you such a hermit? Are you afraid to let people in or something?"

"I'm not a hermit. I just don't hang around people below me."

"Below you?" he scoffed.

"It was a polite term."

"For what?"

"Idiots."

Reid narrowed his eyes into a glare at her and stood up at his full height, towering over her.

"We can't all have the perfect IQ that makes mommy and daddy happy." Reid shook his head in dismay. "You think you're above everybody, but you know what? You're just like the rest of us. You should learn to live like us."

"Immature? I think not." She snorted.

"It's called life. Live it."

"I am. I just don't do it according to everyone else's standards." She spat.

Amelie slammed the door in his face.

"Well, if you ever get a life you can come join everybody else down at the Dell sweetheart."

Amelie smiled at the sarcasm in his voice.

"The Dell isn't a party Garwin! You wouldn't know a party if it hit you in the face."

Reid stared at her door for a few seconds. _A real party huh? Do you know a real party? _

Reid turned and walked down the hallway to the main parking lot where Tyler and the others were held up in Tyler's silver Hummer.

"Where's Amelie?"

"She wasn't interested."

"That's a shame." Kate said. "I was hoping we'd get to see her unwind."

"That might be difficult."

"She's naturally uptight." Pogue added to Reid's comment.

"Let's just go." Reid said

* * *

The weekend was naturally quiet. People went home to visit families or were off campus hanging out with friends. Amelie normally took this time to go off campus as well.

Reid stopped by her room on the way to the dining room only to not receive an answer. He leaned against her door frame thinking about the words they shared last night.

"If you're looking for Amelie she's not there." Her neighbor was coming out of her room, her backpack over her shoulder. She pushed her glasses up her nose. Reid guessed that she was more than likely heading to the library. She looked like the sort who found pleasure in books. "She's barely ever here on the weekends. She goes to H-U."

"No," he laughed.

"Yeah, she takes college visits seriously." she said.

Reid stared after the geeky girl. _So Ellie wasn't lying. She does party, just not here. She goes out to the next county over, Haven University. I'll be damned._

* * *

"Amelie!" Cami squealed coming out of the large white Victorian house. Gamma Delta Omega.

"Hey!" Amelie smiled.

Her hair was down around her face. She wore dark blue jeans with a black kimono top that hung off one shoulder. Gold bangles ran up her left arm.

"It is so great to see you!" Cami exclaimed as she hugged Amelie tightly.

"Amelie!"

More sisters came down to greet her. They hugged her tightly.

"Ladies!" Amelie smiled brightly.

She had come up here during her freshman year because her parents wanted to look at colleges early. The sisters had shown her around the house. Her mother wanted her to be involved on campus. These girls could see clearly where she stood and took her in immediately not caring that she wasn't coming to H-U. Even the Iota Betas knew that. Whenever her parents came down to partake in the family events like the football games for example, they would say nothing but good to them about her. They just left out her partying.

"Let's get you settled." Cami said.

She got Amelie's bag from her sleek car.

"So, is Aaron still being an ass? I can't believe I slept with him."

"Not recently. I've found a repellent to him." Amelie said.

"Oh? Do tell."

"Maybe another day."

Cami narrowed her eyes at her, but she just shook her head. The two headed up to Cami's room. She was the president of the sorority and that meant she got the largest room without having to room with another sister. Amelie got to stay with her. Cami wanted it that way anyway. She was graduating next year as an engineering major with a psych minor. The girl had brains too. She just looked like a Barbie and Amelie found that to be not only contradictory, but very conniving and genius.

"You came on the right weekend."

"I come almost every weekend." Amelie laughed as she sat down at Cami's vanity.

"It's Iota Beta's noir theme party night."

"Really?" Amelie's eyebrows quirked with interest. "What will I wear?"

"Hmmmm, I figured that you could maybe wear this…" Cami opened her closet and pulled out a silk dress.

"Whoa."

The dress was floor length with a slit up to each thigh, a single strap to wrap around the nape of the neck. It was simple, glamorous and seductive.

"I also have jewelry and heels to match." Cami smirked.

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. My dress is red."

Amelie whistled in appreciation. The woman did have great taste.

"We can get ready a little later. Let's eat first."

The two along with a few others from other Greek life that Amelie knew went out for Mexican. Even though it had only been a week, it was good to catch up with them. It was a completely separate part of her life that nobody knew about. Sure, a few people knew that she came out her, but they didn't know why. She liked to get away from high school and into the real world. High school was a stepping stone that she didn't need, but went through the motions anyway. College was more exciting, more free, more her level. And, the parties made the Dell look like a kid's birthday party.

After eating they all hugged and split off to go get ready.

"Amelie, zip the back up for me?"

Amelie obliged after putting in her other sapphire colored stud. Cami spun to face her, her long golden curls bouncing lustrously. Amelie smiled in approval.

"And I'm even wearing red lace bikini to match," Cami winked.

Amelie laughed then turned and grabbed the beaded choker that went with the studs. It sat around her throat perfectly. By the end of the night she knew she'd not only be completely wasted, but also in somebody else's' bed. Cami and she usually never came back to the room, but ended up elsewhere. Cami with her boyfriend and Amelie with a cute frat boy she normally had flings with. Maybe it would be Tommy this time. In any case, life was never boring here, but she still didn't want to go here. It was too close to home.

* * *

Reid yawned and looked over at his desk. Textbooks sat on it stack up on one another. He could do it, but procrastinating seemed so much better. It was only Sunday. He had all day. Grabbing his cell phone and keys, he left his room and headed down the hall and down to the first floor. Turning, he stopped. Amelie was coming down the hall carrying a bookbag on one shoulder. She had earbuds in her ears. Reid smiled at her not paying attention as she continued to walk towards him, her eyes fixated on the iPod in her hands.

Looking up, Amelie jumped swallowing back a scream. Reid chuckled some.

"What do you want?"

"Have a good weekend Ellie?"

"Don't call me that."

Amelie glared at him and walked to her room. _Back for ten minutes and he's found me. What did he do, put a tracking chip in me?_

"Don't you have homework to do?" she asked.

"I do Ellie. Would you like to tutor me?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her seductively.

"In your dreams."

She unlocked her doors.

"So, where were you? I was getting worried about my girlfriend. Were you with other guys?"

"None of your business and maybe."

She closed the door, but stood there. He was getting to daring for his own good. Calling her Ellie when she specifically told him not to. It was a rule. 'Was' is an operative term though. She knew that if he didn't get to break at least one rule he'd crumble, and he would fuck up everything.

"Boys." She shook her head and dropped her travelling bag aside.

The weekend was over and another long dreadful week was coming. She and Reid would pretend some more. She wondered when she'd have to prove more PDA and hoped that it would never happen. The last thing she wanted was him to think he had an actual chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a little while, but here's chapter six! **

**Thank you: Guest, RockNGrohl, and Asperell for reviewing.**

**Asperell: No, it's not based on the movie at all. I've never heard of it until you mentioned it. **

* * *

Putting her hand on his face she pushed, and shoved him back. Tyler laughed hysterically at Reid's attempt to kiss Amelie and nearly sputtered food out everywhere. She didn't take her eyes off of her computer screen. When she did, she saw her brother who was occasionally glancing her way with a look of disapproval.

"So much love. I think she's perfect for you Reid. She doesn't even want to touch you." Tyler laughed.

Reid punched him the shoulder quickly silencing him. Amelie was the one laughing now.

"Hey." Sarah greeted.

Everyone replied in unison with the exception of Amelie. She stopped typing then looked to the side. Sarah had sat down on her other side. She smiled brightly at Amelie, and tucked a tendril of her golden, blonde hair behind her ear. Amelie shook her head after a second and cleared her head of the sweet and innocent distraction. Sarah was one of the few that had never asked for her 'help'. Then again, she was new to the school. She'd only been going to Spenser for three months. Caleb asked her out her second week here.

Reid pinched her in the side. Swallowing back her squeal of immediate pain, she glared at him. He glared back with the same dark intensity. Amelie turned and smiled at Sarah politely then went back to typing.

Pogue and Tyler exchanged curious glances. Reid shrugged and turned to watch Amelie change a student's schedule. He laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Eventually you'll have to join the real world, you know. Your brother keeps staring over here and I'm feeling a bit inadequate." Amelie could feel Reid's breath on her ear. She fought the shiver threatening to crawl down her spine.

"Let him stare. I could care less if he thinks I treat you like shit." She said.

Reid didn't move his chin from her shoulder. Reaching out, he closed her laptop. Amelie's jaw clenched in irritation. Slowly, she turned and stared coldly at him. He just smiled as if he was the angel.

"Ellie, play nice." He said.

"Me? I'm more worried about you." She said then looked at the table diagonal from them. Four girls were entranced, staring at them or more particularly, Reid.

"I think they're having a hard time accepting that I'm officially a one woman man now." he sighed.

"I don't know what you want me to start with. The one woman part or the man part. You choose." Amelie smirked.

Reid sat up and rolled his eyes. He took pride in her insults. They meant that she thought about him and decided to waste her breath on him. It was a way in. Why he was looking for the in was still murky. She was different. It wasn't like the usual chase, but whatever was at the end...who knows.

"You two have a really weird relationship." Kate commented.

"Yeah," Amelie said, faking a smile, "I just love the threats these idiot school girls give me."

Amelie didn't wait for anyone to speak. The look of shock on each of their faces including Reid's was enough. She put her laptop in her messenger bag and left the cafeteria. She hadn't touch any of the food she got.

Halfway to Italian IV, she was stopped. A girl had grabbed her by the arm and before she knew it, she was backed against the wall. One girl had girl had turned into three. Amelie knew that Reid once had relations with each of them too.

"You know, I don't like you." the one who shoved her said. Her plastic friends giggled. "As a matter of fact, I hate you. You've got Reid wrapped around your finger and you act like he's your dog. You may be a wiz on that little computer of yours, but you are a horrible girlfriend. How about I make a suggestion?"

She put a finger to her chin and stuck out her tongue as is thinking deep thoughts. Amelie tried not to laugh. This girl wasn't capable of deep thoughts.

"You dump Reid and we let you walk away."

Amelie looked around. Strangely enough, the hall was empty. The one time that witnesses would've proven useful and there were none.

"How about you take your suggestion and shove it up your ass. My relationship isn't your business you skank." Amelie snarled.

She smirked. _Hit me. It'll only make what I'm going to do to each of you that much easier. _She looked at each of them as they enclosed in on her. Amelie watched as if time had slowed down each moment, the leader of the little group clenched her fist, pulled back and swung. Amelie cried out and cradled her face as she sunk to the ground.

"There's more where-"

"Ellie!" The trio turned, wide eyed then ran as Reid came running down the hall. He knelt down beside her and slowly pulled her hand from her face. Her lower lip bled, swelling up. Her chin and part way up her jawline, bruising became evident. "Jesus."

"I'm fine." Amelie said and wiped her lip. She looked in the direction the girls ran.

"I am going wring their necks." He gritted through his teeth.

Amelie laughed at the statement. It was weird to hear him say it because he sounded so serious like he meant it.

"How would you like to be a witness," she asked, smiling.

Amelie went to classes, but whether she paid attention or not was a different story. She got sucked into her laptop again only she wasn't working for the students who paid her. This was payback and a warning to other girls who thought they could walk up to her and speak. People had forgotten their place and it was high time they remembered. This time she had an ally. Granted, he wasn't that great of an ally, but he was more than willing to help her.

"Amelie?"

She looked up and saw the professor holding a yellow slip of paper.

"The provost wants to see you. You too Reid."

Amelie glanced at him then got up and grabbed her stuff then left. She could feel the stares of everyone on her back.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Of course."

Reid took Amelie's hand. Rolling her eyes, she let him hold, but didn't lace her fingers with his.

"How's your face?" he asked.

"It's a bit touchy. I think the provost will like it. It'll add to the other fights those girls have provoked."

"Wait, those three? Hilary, Bailey, and Vicky? They're harmless. Trust me, I know…well they're usually harmless." Reid said.

"I know."

* * *

Amelie took deep shallow breaths as she let Reid hold her protectively while they stood in the provost's office next to the three girls. The leader, Bailey, glared at her.

"I expect perfect discipline in this school, not fights and here in your transcripts…all three of yours as a matter of fact, I see this isn't the first time you have gotten into fights."

"Provost-" Bailey started.

"I don't want to hear it. Your excuses are pointless as is anything I could tell you because apparently you don't listen none of you do. I don't even know why this is the first time I'm seeing any of you."

Amelie gulped keeping up the wounded puppy dog look while making Reid out to be the super hero. The provost gave the two a sympathetic look.

"Reid, tell me what you saw."

"They had my girlfriend pinned to a wall and hit her. I was lucky to get there or else she could look worse right now." He said.

Amelie admired how realistically relieved he was that she was safe.

"Amelie, look at me." The provost asked, his voice gentle.

Amelie lifted her face more so that he could see the bruising on her face. He sighed heavily.

"That is it girls. You have gone too far."

"She's setting us up!" Vicky cried. "We don't get into fights!"

"Did you leave those marks on her face?" he asked getting enraged.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. As of today I am calling your parents."

"We're suspended!?" Hilary exclaimed.

"Oh no, you're expelled. I will not tolerate student violence. Reid, Amelie, you may go back to class."

"Thank you." they both said in unison.

They both left the office quietly, Reid still holding Amelie and glaring at the three girls. Amelie smiled a dark smile of accomplishment. Reid let go of her and straightened his jacket some.

"I'm impressed. I almost believed you." she chuckled.

Reid grinned, raising an eyebrow. He surprised himself.

"You wanted a partner in crime and now you have one."

"Ha! Crime. The only crime you partake in is ripping away young girls' dreams of the perfect guy."

Reid stopped.

"Why do you do that?"

Amelie turned around and looked at him confused.

"Do what?"

"Insult everybody."

"I told you or maybe you didn't hear me the first time."

"We're below you? I don't believe that's all of it. I think you feel threatened. I mean, you got rid of those girls pretty quickly and—well I won't say who else you've gotten rid of." Reid said.

"Threatened? No, they are no threat. Idiots like those three girls forget who holds power and that's me."

"Whatever you say Ellie. Just let me know when you are ready to open up. Opening up just a little can do wonders."

"If I need a therapist, which by the way I've been to three, I'll come to you. until then, shut the fuck up and remember that you wanted so bad to get under my brother's skin."

Reid walked towards her with great haste closing the space between them. Amelie took steps back to keep him at a distance, but was backed against a wall for the second time that day. She tried to duck out, but he quickly blocked her exit by putting an arm up and slamming his hand to the wall. It stung, but only for a second.

"Get under your brother's skin? There are so many ways I could get under your brother's skin with you, but that requires touching and honestly I don't think he's buying it much now. You keep shoving me away, literally. It won't take long before nobody believes it. " Reid said haughtily.

"I can't help that you make me gag." She spat.

"I can't help that you're uptight and unbearable."

Amelie looked away from him. His intense gaze made her uncomfortable. Nobody had looked at her like that. It was fiery and angry and annoyed and everything she felt all the time with everybody because they didn't understand anything about her in his eyes. She couldn't look at him and was struck at seeing Aaron coming down the hall towards the provost's office. _Why are you coming here?_

Reid caught on to what she saw. Placing his fingers beneath her chin, he turned her face so that she was forced to look up at him as he towered over her then, without hesitation, he kissed her. _Perfect timing. This should buy us both a little time. _

Amelie grabbed his jacket and pulled him against making him almost lose his balance. She felt his hands at hips then, and a ripple of warm, inviting chills swept through her. The kiss intensified; Amelie opening her mouth, allowing Reid a taste. It was electrifying on both ends.

Amelie shoved Reid back quickly making him stumble as he caught his breath. Aaron was gone.

"I hope you enjoyed that." he voice was quiet and short. "It won't happen again."

Reid stared after her disillusioned; she was nearly running. _Why not?_

* * *

Amelie looked at herself in her in the mirror of her old redwood vanity table. The swelling of her lip was gone and the bruising had dulled to a brownish color. Make-up helped greatly. She touched her bottom lip thinking about how Reid bit it when he had kissed her outside the provost's office a few days ago.

"Stupid." She muttered and got up.

She fell back onto her bed and rested her head on her pillow. The gossip about Vicky, Bailey, and Hilary had spread like wildfire. She smiled gleefully thinking about it. The small shot that people had, thinking she had a weak spot, vanished. People would no longer feel like they had a chance to have an 'in' with her whether it was good or bad.

Amelie closed her eyes relishing the peace and quiet. Knocking at the door, squashed it quickly, but Amelie had gotten accustomed to knocking. It was mostly Reid trying to get into her room. She let him break one rule, but if he broke them all for his little game then there would be chaos. There couldn't be chaos, not just because he wanted something he couldn't have.

Amelie opened the door ready to tell him off with a brand new insult and was faced with something new a deadly.

"Amelie, hey! Sarah and I were going to go out and see a movie then maybe get coffee afterward. We were wondering if you wanted to come and take a break." Kate had said it all before Amelie had a chance to say anything.

"A break?" Amelie's thoughts evaporated from her mind and was quickly replaced by confusion.

"You're always busy on your laptop or trying to fend Reid off," Sarah laughed. "We just thought that…it'd be cool to hang out, just us girls away from guys."

"Oh." Amelie stared from Kate who tried to sneakily peer into her room to Sarah who nervously twirled a lock of her blonde hair around her finger nervously. "I don't know."

"Oh c'mon. It won't be horrible. It's just a few hours and then you can go back to being your evil self, promise." Kate said, holding her fingers up in scout's honor.

Amelie sighed. They would keep pestering her.

"Sure. Just let me change." Amelie glanced down at herself. She hadn't fully changed out of her uniform.

She closed the door quietly then ran across the room to her closet. Picking jeans was the easy part. She tossed her dark blue, holed jeans onto her bed. The top was a little more complicated. And then, there was the matter of brushing her hair and fixing make-up. Being a train wreck was not allowed in front of any company, one of her mom's rules.

Amelie settle on a red band t-shirt and a black blazer. She took her clip out of her hair down and brushed it quickly then put it up with the clip again. After fixing up her make-up some, she grabbed her keys and stuffed them in her pocket.

Kate and Sarah were still waiting for her by her door when she came out, switching her light off as she did. She stood awkwardly by them waiting and wondering what to do now. It was strange to not feel in control.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Amelie asked as she sat in the back of Kate's SUV.

"We were thinking about the new romance flick about the one where the girl gets pregnant, but doesn't tell the father and then the kid goes looking for him years later and then he has cancer or something like that, unless you want to watch something else." Sarah replied.

"I'm much more of a horror, thriller kind of person, but romance is okay." Amelie said quietly.

Amelie sat beside Kate who sat in the middle of the two of them. The good thing about the movie was that you couldn't talk through it. It was an hour and forty-five minutes of no speaking. It was going to get coffee afterward that required talking.

"How did you and Reid…get together?" Kate asked as she added sugar to her black coffee.

"Uh, I couldn't stand him and he was persistent. So, I gave up and said yes to a date. He turned out not to be completely fully of shit." Amelie said. she noted the lack of emotion in her response and hoped they bought it.

"Wow, sounds like Reid has his work cut out for him." Kate chuckled then took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm shocked he's dating period, not that you aren't pretty it's just-"

"Reid's a whore." Amelie finished for her, a smile spreading across her lips because they all knew how Reid was.

"I hope you can tame him. If you can't then I don't know who can." Kate said. "I just mean that you're a tough girl, strong, a challenge even. Nobody knows that much about you except that Aaron's your brother and that you're a freaking genius."

Amelie just smile some more. The rest of the evening was filled with short talk. Kate and Sarah found out the extreme basics about Amelie that couldn't be used in any way against her. they split ways once in the dorm halls.

"I'm glad you came with." Kate said.

"Yeah, definitely." Sarah agreed.

"Thanks for having me. I don't hang out a lot with people and you guys aren't all that bad."

"You hear that? The infamous Amelie Abbott says we aren't that bad." Kate said dramatically.

Amelie rolled her eyes.

"You aren't so evil yourself." Kate laughed. "See you tomorrow?"

She sounded hopeful.

"Uh, sure." Amelie replied then walked down the hall to her bedroom.

After unlocking her door, she flipped on the light and put her keys on her night stand next to her alarm clock. Exhaustion swept through her. She got changed into her pajamas then laid down. _Thank god it's almost the weekend._

* * *

Amelie shared a class with both Sarah and Kate, and they both sat by her. that didn't slow her down on getting test answers for five students though. They talked and she listened. Occasionally she'd give the acknowledgement that she was paying attention, but not say much. Less communication meant less of a chance that they thought she was their friend.

By lunch however, they were coaxing her to talk so she talked about class. A few people including Reid stared finding it weird that she was a part of a clique. She thought it was weird too, but went along with it anyway and convinced herself that in order to keep up appearances she would have to look like she was friends with Reid's group. When Friday came around, she felt her bones vibrating with anticipation. She was chewing at the bit to get away for a little while. The week had been a little more excitement then she wanted.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Tyler nudged Amelie. For some reason, he thought it was okay to sit by her in American Literature.

"I'll be out of town." She replied as she downloaded the fourth set of test answers, Geometry. They weren't hard to get, but the professors were idiot for putting them on their computers.

Reid glanced at her as she did her best to ignore conversation. It was a knowing glance. This weekend sure would be very interesting for both of them.

* * *

**Review! I'd really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. But, keep in mind that I did say this is AU. So, if you do not like it or anything of the sorts then you don't have to read it. **

**Thank you: Guest, Guest, The-Darkened Abyss, and huge fan(Guest)**

**I appreciate the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

* * *

"You're here every weekend. Why don't you come here next year?" Cami asked as she took a bite of her salad. She bit her lower lip as three college boys walked past. They took great appreciation for the female race too. Amelie ignored their cat calls.

"I don't want everything my parents want for me. I'm not their little robot. They have my brother for that."

Amelie set down her fork and sat back in her chair. It was Friday. Homework was done and the weekend was just beginning.

"What do you want to do then?" Cami asked.

"First off, I want to get out of here. I hate living here and I want to get away."

"That should be interesting."

"Oh, I've already been accepted to a few colleges across the U.S. and a few out of the country."

"Is Julliard one of those schools?"

"No." Amelie's face scrunched. "What the hell would I do at Julliard?"

"Hmmmm," Cami said with a pondering tone. "Well, there's the music program. You can sing, play the piano, the guitar. Should I go on? You were born a music prodigy out of business tycoons. It's amazing!"

"But, I'm not going to do anything with it."

"You could get famous! Have you written any music?"

Amelie stared across campus. _Pfft, famous. Yeah, right. _She had written music, songs too. They just never saw the light of day. She could barely look at them herself. every time she did, her father came into her head and told her what nonsense it all was.

"I have. Got rid of them though. They were all crap."

"How do you know? Have you ever sung them for anyone?"

"My opinion is the only one that counts and I don't think they're that good." Amelie said.

"Whatever Miss SnootyPants. Eventually more than just you will need to hear those beautiful lyrics of yours that go along with amazing music." Cami said in a daydreamy voice.

Amelie shrugged and took a drink of her Dr. Pepper. Her advice along with anybody else's didn't really matter. Who would want to hear her anyway?

"Anyway, are you excited? The Halloween party is tonight. What are you dressing up as?"

"Nothing completely slutty. I leave that up to you girls." Amelie smirked.

"Thanks." Cami said flatly.

"I'm going as Harley Quinn. I'll be doing pigtails instead the head get up though."

"Sounds…skin tight and skanky. I thought you weren't going skanky."

"Harley Quinn is a brilliant villain…she just brought out the bad girl."

"So you two are best friends then. You're lucky you're going, you know, This party is exclusive and going to be packed down at the old asylum."

"Yeah, I know." Amelie remembered the flyer showing up on her car ten minutes after she'd showed up to the sorority. "It'll be fun."

"And scary. You know they have all of these people who work during the party while you try to get to the party which might I add is throughout the entire place. I hear it's haunted there too."

Amelie listened to her talk about it all enthused. She was excited. Halloween was by far the best yet scariest holiday. The best because you get the shit scared out of you. It's quite and adrenaline rush and scariest because you could actually get killed and it would look nothing more than a practical joke until the next day. The thrill of all of the scary possibilities was enough to make Amelie giggle.

"Haunted…sounds fun."

"We should go get ready then."

"Yes. It takes a lot of time to get ready and look slutty." Amelie tilted her head to the side, a Cheshire gin spreading across her face.

Cami got up and walked across the large quad towards Greek row. She linked arms with Amelie.

"It's going to be an amazing weekend." She sang.

* * *

"I have like five layers of make up on my face." Amelie said as she observed herself in the mirror. Instead of putting white facial paint all over her face, she used cover up and eye liner along with black eye shadow around her eyes to blend in with the mask. She liked that all of the black made her eyes stand out.

"You almost ready?" Cami called from the bedroom.

Amelie eyed herself for a few more seconds, checking her dark brown lipstick. "Yes."

Amelie left the bathroom and sat down at the end of Cami's bed. Cami turned around and Amelie eyed her long legs. Guys would be crawling all over her tonight. She was dressed as a witch with fish net thigh-highs, a black skirt with slits up both legs, and a gypsy top that had long sleeves, but the sleeves went halfway down her arm then hung down from her elbow creating a flow like look. The top was cross tied in the front. Amelie admired the touch of crow feathers on her chain belt, shoulders, and the cloth of her sleeves that hung past her waist and through her hair. The make-up was dark and mysterious.

"If I was gay…" Amelie left it at that as she put on her dull black leather baby-doll pumps. She easily gained three inches.

"You don't look so bad yourself in that leather get up. I love that belt and how it crisscrosses over you."

Amelie stood up, putting her car keys in her bra and moved to the door.

"After you." She said.

Some of the sisters had already left to the party with DDs'. Amelie walked slower than usual thanks to the extra height. It usually took a good ten minutes to get used to heels and for her feet to go beyond aching and just go numb.

The asylum had a waiting line and a creepy figure wearing a broken straight jacket was walking along the line making girls scream and jump into the arms of their dates and boyfriends.

"I am so tempted to bring my fake sledgehammer." Amelie said.

"We should've gotten drunk first."

"And drunk drive? No thanks. Let's go twitchy witchy. Go put a spell on the crazy, ugly guy."

"Tonight is either going to be fun or really shitty."

Both girls got out of the car. Amelie scanned the area, her hands on her hips, her pigtails flowing down over her shoulders. Adding the blonde clip in extensions, all ten of them, was a good idea. It added to the craziness of her hair.

As they made their way to the entrance the gravel crunched under their heels and the loon in the straightjacket saw them. He came towards Cami first. Amelie stopped then shook her head and kept walking. _He's not real. Just a mask, a grotesque, disgusting mask._

Cami clung to Amelie's arm and the crazy guy stopped in front of them. The people standing in line looked at them.

"Terrorize other people or I'll be your worst nightmare." Amelie threatened darkly.

"You're fun to scare Amelie."

Amelie stared skeptically.

"Nick?"

The loon waved, the straightjacket sleeve waving with him.

"Wow." She laughed. "I was ready to knock you out if you came any closer."

"At least I have a warning. See you ladies later." Nick turned and went up the line scaring others.

The line moved quickly and the girls were travelling the halls in no time. The third floor was off limits and the main party was on the second floor and in the basement. They both went to the second floor first. They ran after making it halfway down the hall. A guy with long stringy hair had walked from one of the rooms behind them to the one across from it carrying a large crowbar that scraped on the ground as he dragged it behind him.

"Okay, that was really fucking scary!" Cami exclaimed. Her voice shook.

"We just need to get to the party." Amelie said staying calm. She looked around them to be sure that nobody was around and nobody was. That was the problem. There were nobody, no scary people, no partygoers. Amelie couldn't hear anybody either.

"It's quiet." Amelie said, clenching her fists. "Let's go. The stairs shouldn't be too hard to find."

Grabbing Cami's forearm, she dashed down the hall, but suddenly stopped and gasped nearly falling backwards as a dark figure stepped into the hall at the very end. In its hand was a very large knife.

"Turn!" Cami yelled.

Amelie turned and ran into a room and screamed. What looked like blood was spattered all over the walls and in the center of the room was a body tied up with barbed wire and strung up in the middle of the room. Cami who closed the door turned around and screamed next. Amelie walked up to the body, her heart racing and petrified. Slowly, she reached out.

"Amelie don't!"

Amelie let out the deep breath she'd held in then hit the body.

"It's plastic or whatever." She said.

She walked over to the wall and touched it.

"And this is paint probably." She smelled her finger. "Yes, paint."

"Thank god." Cami held her chest. "Let's get to the party, now!"

"We have to go out the way we came."

Cami gripped the doorknob tightly.

"We run." She said. Amelie nodded in agreement.

"I like that plan. After this, I really want to get drunk." Amelie said.

Cami yanked open the door and Amelie ran out first, skidding to a stop. She looked around, a small group of three ran past her screaming and laughing. Cami and Amelie ran down the hall. A sign on the wall pointed the direction of the stairs. Turning, they found the stairs quickly. Music was blaring at the base of them.

"Going somewhere?"

Cami screamed at hearing the horrifying voice and ran past Amelie up the stairs. She looked back to see the guy with the crowbar. Not wanting to stick around, she ran up the stairs and stopped. Strobe lighting flashed across the floors and dozens of people were dancing with drinks in their hands. Amelie slowed down and walked down the hallway. She peeked into a few of the rooms and every so often looked over her shoulder.

"Amelie!"

Amelie turned as she walked into one of the random rooms and found a bar set up. Cami came from across the room, a drink in her hand.

"You ran on me!" Amelie yelled.

"Sorry. That guy scared the shit out of me." she replied. "I'm going to go dance. Come with me."

Amelie grabbed her drink and took Cami's hand. She was led out of the room. The song changed to Rob Zombie, Living Dead Girl, good song. They wound through the crowd as it got thicker and thicker. Cami pulled Amelie close allowing the two to dance together.

"Can't tell who it is, but you're being watched." Cami said loudly in Amelie's ear. Amelie looked over her shoulder. Though it was dark and the strobe lights made it a little difficult to see, she saw the person and they were coming her way. The form was masculine. He wore a black outfit, a suit with a fedora. Amelie snorted at the get-up. The guy was dressed up as a gangster, but wore a mask like hers that cover his eyes.

"He's cute. Go dance." Before Amelie could argue, Cami shoved her into him. The mysterious male caught as she lost balance. As she regained her balance, she didn't let go of his hand. She knew those eyes…she was sure of it.

He pulled her against him, and she could feel her heart pick up. She took a long drink from her cup and her world began to move differently as if she was dizzy, but without the feeling she was going to fall. Her balance was failing her. Her newly found dance partner held her as they danced. Amelie turned around in his hold so her back was to his chest. His breath was hot on her ear making dance harder back into him. Knowing his identity wasn't important anymore. Amelie could see Cami dancing with her own partner, Nick possibly.

"Let's get out of here."

"I'm a little drunk to be driving. But, I'll go get another drink." Amelie took the opportunity to escape and left the crowd.

She peeked into rooms. Couples were making out in half of them and possibly having sex. she squeaked with glee when she found the room holding the drinks. In the corner, she saw a guy, his head tilted to the side wearing a creepy leather mask resembling that of somebody who had a belt wrapped around their throat and face to strangle him. She giggled hysterically and pointed at him.

"You're ugly." She laughed then walked to the bar.

She made sure to watch and make sure the barman didn't roofie her drink. After having her drink which had been filled with a lot of alcohol. The smell was overbearing, but she drank anyway. The world around her became more tipsy, and the strobe lighting wasn't so horrible. She thanked the alcohol.

"Have enough to drink?"

Amelie swerved around a tipsy Jason and leaned against the bar as she saw her mysterious dance partner. His features were more prominent then they were out in the dark, crowded hallway. The way he stood and looked at her or at least she was pretty sure it was her he looking at was cocky-like with his hands in his pockets. She let him check her out for a few minutes. That was why she got dressed up in the leather get-up and got caked with make-up.

"Content with what you see?" she slurred.

"Possibly. It's certainly different from what I'm used to." He replied, chuckling.

Amelie nodded.

"Who are you?"

"Harmless."

"Interesting name." she joked.

He walked closer to her leaving only a few inches of space between them. Her stomach knotted with anticipation of how he would taste, how his skin would feel against hers, how her name would sound coming from him.

"I get the feeling you don't want to dance anymore." Amelie said barely above a whisper.

"You'd be right Miss Harley Quinn."

Amelie swallowed the rest of her drink and let him take her hand leading her towards the stairs and down them. She laughed at the guys who tried to scare them. The gangster was laughing too. That was enough to send a signal to her brain that he had drank a little too. Driving wasn't a good idea at this point, but if that meant she could get out of her heels she'd take it.

When they reached the parking lot, he led her to his car. Seeing his sleek, red car reminded her that she had brought her keys with her. she grabbed her boobs real quick and felt the lump that was her keys in her bra. She let out a breath of relief and got in the passenger's side.

The car rumbled to life and This Is How You Remind Me by Nickleback played from his radio loudly. Amelie giggled then started singing. She ignored her mystery man's looks as he pulled out of the parking lot. The heels were difficult to get off, but felt amazing. She continued to sing as she rubbed her feet.

"You sing?" he asked loudly.

"Sometimes." She replied. "How about we go to the blue bluffs? Just don't drive over them."

"Sure."

The drive was short and soon enough he had her pressed against the steering wheel, his hands on her hips pressing her sweet, tender spots. She sighed as she pressed into him. His tongue massaged with hers creating a perfect sync that sent her head reeling.

Pulling away with the need to breathe, he trailed kisses down the hollow of her throat. The Fray played on the radio now. He looked up at her, his eyes looking at her heavily with lust and hunger.

"What?" she asked.

"I just want to see you." he pulled her mask up.

"I look like a raccoon." She laughed.

He smiled and shook his head.

"You look—gorgeous." He slurred. He caressed her cheek getting her to look at him.

"Ha! Yeah, okay." Her head swirled a little. "Now, how about yours?"

"I don't think so." He laughed nervously. Amelie grabbed the edges of his mask and lifted it from his eyes.

"Oh. My. God." She gritted through her teeth becoming suddenly sober really quick. She slapped his fedora back and slapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh god."

She went from his lap to the passenger's seat in a second flat. Grabbing her heels, she got out of the car and began walking then stopped.

"I can't believe this shit!" she screamed. "What is your problem Reid!?"

Reid got out of the car and followed her, stopping in front of her. Amelie's mind sped real fast.

_**You will not spend any time with me outside regulated hours like the weekend for example.**_

"I can't even think right now. Go away!"

"We were having a good time. So what?" he said.

"So what? Reid, I know you deliberately did this! You broke the rules that I put out there for a reason!"

"Why? So you don't have any fun?"

"I have fun!"

"Yeah, with people who are three to five years older than you! Are you trying to get raped or something?"

"It's not your life. Butt out."

"Oh, okay. So, a person tries their damnedest to be involved and they get kicked to the curb?"

"Don't even try that Reid. I'm not stupid." Amelie gritted through her teeth. "How'd you find me anyway?"

"Rumors. I was wondering if they were true." He said and moved to lean against the trunk of his car.

Amelie paced back and forth not caring about the tiny pebbles that stabbed the bottoms of her feet.

"We never speak of this and so help me if you tell anyone, even Tyler, I'll kill you." she threatened.

Reid shook his head and sighed.

"I'm hungry." He said then.

"Your point idiot?"

"You know, for your tongue being so sharp, you taste pretty good. I wonder how that's possible."

Amelie glared at him.

"And you're right by the way. You do look like a raccoon."

Amelie fumed loudly letting out a loud scream and threw her heels at him. He ducked quickly, dodging them.

"You're an ass!" she yelled.

Turning, she walked towards the road.

"Oh what are you doing?" he called after her.

"Walking apparently! You disgust me!" she yelled back.

"Not what you were saying a little while ago which was nothing!"

Reid sighed as she disappeared from sight. He picked up her shoes and tossed them in the back. Getting in the car, he drove after her.

"Get in the car." He said, slowing down next to her.

"Go to hell." She seethed.

"So, you're hoping to live a horror flick then?" he asked. "Plenty of creeps would love to pick you up in that skimpy outfit or possibly just kidnap you."

Amelie stopped, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Just get in the car. I'm hungry and don't want a hangover."

"I don't want to get into a car with a drunk."

"You got in it earlier!"

"I'm more sober now." She turned to face him, but her feet betrayed her and made her stumble a little.

"Yeah, I can tell," he snorted. "Get in now."

Caving, she got in.

"I mean it Reid. If anybody finds out, I'll do more than destroy you."

"Trust me. I don't want to tell anybody this. I don't think they'd understand our fake relationship." He gushed sarcastically.

Amelie took her pigtails down and tossed the blonde extensions out the window as she pulled them out then put her hair up in a ponytail. The wind made her shiver, but she ignored it. She said nothing more to Reid until he pulled into 24/7, a twenty-four hour diner.

"What are we doing here?"

"Put this on. I don't want people to think you're a hooker." He said, tossing her his coat that she had pushed from his shoulders herself.

"Reid, what are we doing at a diner?" Her tone grew graver.

"I told you, I'm hungry." He got out of the car and went inside. She sat there and watched him go in seeming so polite to the overweight, ginger woman who seated him. That woman had no idea what kind of person he was. He was scandalous and crude and evil.

Amelie huffed and got out of the car at her stomach's grumbling. She put the jacket on and went inside. Before she had the chance to sit down, he stopped her.

"People are going to think I hit you. Go wash off your face."

"Maybe I should let them think that. You coaxed me into that scheme of yours."

"What scheme? I wondered where the hell you went partying and found out that you know where the good parties are. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just being the good boyfriend. You're being a bitch."

"I wonder why." She glared.

"Go wash your face." he repeated.

Amelie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, master."

"Stop being irritating."

"Stop being an asshole." She said as she walked away to the restroom. Reid watched her go and noticed the three truckers at the counter were watching too.

"She's mouthy." One said after she went into the restroom. "I can take her off your hands if you like. She sounds like she's too much for you to handle."

"Go fuck yourself. She's off limits." Reid snapped.

Amelie came out afterwards with the jacket wrapped around her tightly. The make-up that was once on her face was gone leaving her face completely natural. She sat down across from Reid and looked out the window.

"What can I get you kids," the ginger waitress asked.

"French toast, extra bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and a glass of orange juice and two aspirin." Amelie said first.

"Same." Reid said next. The ginger smiled at both of them then disappeared behind the counter.

Fiteen minutes later, their food was delivered. Amelie took the aspirin first.

"By the way, you have a lovely singing voice." Reid said.

Amelie choked on her orange juice and swallowed her pills.

"Drunk. I was and kind of still am drunk." She said.

"Even drunk, it was decent." He said taking a bite of eggs. He wasn't thinking about her singing in the car, but back at school a few weeks ago. Amelie snorted.

"Yeah, right." she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, superstar."

"You call that—Grimm-whatever—music. I believe you have no taste." She laughed. Reid smiled. The laughter was almost civil. She looked out the window mostly as she ate.

"So, you had no idea it was me did you?" he asked.

"No. It was dark, I was tipsy and Cami was nice enough to shove me into anybody. Did you even know it was me?"

Reid hesitated with his answer, but Amelie didn't take notice. She rubbed her temple.

"No," he lied.

Amelie nodded and continued to eat. The two ended up getting coffee after finishing breakfast and jabs at each other turned into actual conversation or rather complaints about how they drank their coffee. Reid drank his black while Amelie preferred flavor. That meant a lot of creamer and a lot of sugar.

"That shit is disgusting."

"And it gets me through major tests." He said. Amelie shook her head in disapproval.

"Whatever. I would never poison my taste buds like that."

"It isn't that bad," he laughed.

The sun made its way up into the sky slowly.

"I should probably drive you back to wherever you came from." Reid said after finishing his second cup.

"Good idea." Amelie agreed.

Getting out of the booth, she left the diner leaving Reid to pay for everything. He was sure that she wasn't hiding any cash in her outfit. He stared at her as she leaned against the front of his car, hugging his jacket around herself again. She stared out at the woods across from the diner. The trees were losing their leaves. Snow would fall soon, probably within the next week.

"She's cute." The ginger waitress said. "How long have you two been together, a few years?"

"We're not together." Reid said. He smiled and set cash down on the table, leaving a tip. "Have a good day."

"You too sweetheart." She called as he walked out. Picking up the tip, she gaped at it wondering if he'd mistakenly given her the fifty dollar bill.

Amelie sighed. Her eyelids felt heavy, and her whole body felt ready to topple over from exhaustion. She was used to all-nighters, but only when she had work. This was an all-nighter that she'd never experienced. One from...fun? Could she call it fun?

"Would it have been different if you had never found out it was me?" Reid asked as he came out to meet her.

"Maybe, I don't know. I was drunk Reid."

"So you would climb in with any guy?"

"No Reid, and I'm not going through this again. I just…it's difficult to explain." She sighed.

"Well, try. I'm not that complicated. What do those guys have that none of the Ipswich guys do?"

"It's not what they have." Amelie said feeling enraged suddenly, but it wasn't at Reid. "It's that they don't really know me. They don't know anything about me, but what I want them to know, and they don't care about that and that makes me happy. I don't have to defend myself all the time against assholes assuming that they know everything little fucking thing about me. I can…be okay—accepted even. They don't hate me."

Reid could tell she was fighting the urge to cry and scream about it. Her chest was rising and falling fast. _I didn't think it was so bad._

"I get it from my always absent parents, Aaron, everyone at school, and trust me; I hear the things they say. I just ignore it the best I can because they pay me to fix their idiocy and I know that it will fail them in the long run because once they get into an Ivy League school, they'll fail and I won't. I win in the long run."

"I don't hate you." Reid murmured. Amelie stared at him for a second; her eyebrows raised then started laughing. "What's funny?"

"You want into my bed. I'm basically the only girl you haven't slept with, but it's funny because I don't see why you want to screw over your reputation with me. It's all screwed up."

"Not really and no. It's not about the sex with you." he said. "It's your brother. I actually do hate him he's an asshole."

"I think the whole school knows that with the exception of his tart girlfriend."

Reid laughed at her comment.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"We should go." Amelie said. The atmosphere had changed, and she was looking at the ground, not him. For some reason, she felt like she couldn't look at him because maybe he would see her secrets, and she wasn't so sure that he'd except those secrets, not that it completely mattered. Everything just felt strange now. Her feet were dirty and they both looked like they had come out of a horror movie and this was the ending. They survived it. He searched her face trying to understand what had changed so quickly.

"Yeah, I have to get back to campus anyway. Swim practice at three." He said and got in the car.

The drive to H-U was quiet. Amelie looked out the window.

Pulling up to Iota Beta, Reid reached into the backseat and grabbed her heels and handed them to her. She took off the abnormally large crimson coat that Reid had let her use and exchanged it for her shoes. That only left her revealing her midsection since she had gone with the Arkham Asylum version of Harley Quinn. Reid took a deep, but quiet intake of breath; the memory of late last night recirculating his brain. That was real. She'd deny it, but he wouldn't. There was something there that proved she craved a touch, but maybe she wasn't ready to accept taking another chance. Pressing her wouldn't do any good.

"See you back at school." He said offering a small smile then drove off. Amelie watched until he went around the corner.

"Bye." She murmured.

Going inside, she darted up the stairs and risked going into Cami's room knowing that she could have a guy in there. There was nobody to be found, but the shower could be heard.

"Amelie?" Cami called.

"Yeah, I'm here." Amelie announced loudly as she got undressed and wrapped a towel around herself, waiting for her turn in the shower.

"Where have you been?"

"Went out for breakfast."

"With who?" Cami inquired.

"Just the guy you drunkenly shoved me into last night."

"Did you have fun?"

"Not that kind of fun," Amelie said pointedly, "but possibly. We just talked..."

"Was that it?"

"Uh," Amelie's voice faltered. "no."

She heard the shower go off, and Cami came out in a towel dripping everywhere.

"How far did you get?"

"Not that far." _Thank God._

"Why?" Cami asked now confused. Amelie shrugged feigning the same confusion.

"I'm jumping in the shower. I hope you saved some water." Amelie said as she walked into the bathroom. She pulled her hair down and started the shower. The warm water covered her body and washed away the layer of dry sweat, the dirt on her toes, and her worries away. She scrubbed up extra feeling the need to try and make what happened with Reid go away. Letting him think that he had any effect on her was not something she wanted to put into his head.

After showering, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her orange streaks were fading. She would have to get them redone.

"What do you want to do today?" Cami asked. She sat at her vanity table applying foundation. Amelie dug through her duffel and pulled out a pair of faded light blue jeans, a white long sleeve top that had slits up the arms except at the wrists which were like silver cuff bracelets.

"I'm up for a movie if you are." Amelie said as she climbed into her jeans.

"I do not want to sit through a horror flick."

"Make it a sister event. See who's not completely hungover and we can decide on a majority."

"Sure." Cami smiled.

Five other girls went and the majority vote went to Confessions of a Dead Man, a horror flick.

"I hate you." Cami said with disbelief.

"You said majority vote."

Cami stuck her tongue out making Amelie laugh. Camie jumped throughout the entire move and if it hadn't been for her sitting between two sisters who kept her in her seat, she would've ran out of the theater. After the movie, Cami kept saying how scarred she was and that watching people eat other people unknowingly was not what she wanted to do today. They all laughed and decided that lunch would be great before going out for another night of partying. Amelie bought an orange, shimmery, backless top.

"I'm glad that I don't have to wear that leather get-up this time," Amelie laughed.

"That get-up should've gotten you laid." Cami said as they were getting ready while eating a piece of pepperoni pizza. They ordered it after getting back. One of the sisters wandered in and snagged a slice. Amelie smiled and took a slice too.

She wasn't feeling as thrilled about going out as she was last night. It was just different. She felt as if something was dragging her down into this dulled place. What she had said to Reid same back to her. She had been ready to tell him about Kyle, but was glad she didn't.

"You okay?" Cami asked.

"Yeah," Amelie replied, being brought out of her thoughts. "I'm ready for another crazy night out."

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here's the next chapter! Enjoy:)**

**By the way, I'm a huge fan of Teen Wolf. Who else watched the Premiere on Monday? It was crazy! If you haven't seen it yet, then I suggest you watch it. It's intense and funny.**

**Thank you: Guest, Guest and Guest. You mystery reviewers are great in telling me to update.**

* * *

The weekend ended quicker than Amelie thought it would. Luckily, she made it to her dorm without attracting attention from anybody. Instead of unpacking though, she went to the arts building. She walked slowly taking in the snow that fell and covered campus in a cold, white blanket. A couple, Caleb and Sarah, walking hand in hand walked through it instead of on the sidewalk, under the roof.

Amelie paused and watched as Caleb spun her in circles, dancing with her, making her laugh as the snowflakes covered them. _Overrated._

Amelie entered the arts building quietly and pulled her iPod from her back pocket. Walking into the main auditorium, she made her way down the aisle and up onto the stage where the large, black grand piano sat awaiting her return. She ran her fingers along it gingerly, happy.

"Be right back." She mumbled.

She ran off the stage and down the small corridor to grab the music board that allowed her to play and sing, but added the music back up she couldn't provide all at once like string instruments or percussion. It made her sound like she had a band behind her while she sang or worked with the piano or guitar. The sounds were amazing and could mesh to almost any song on her iPod while tuning out the instrument she chose to play. After hooking it up, she sat down on the piano bench and plugged her iPod into it. Pulling a song from it, she spent a few minutes configuring it then took a deep breath as she uncovered the keys of the piano.

"Siri, play the song." she said.

"Of course." Siri replied robotically.

Amelie started playing the notes, and the duet of Good To You by Marianas Trench started. She smiled as Josh Ramsay sang, the words sound sincere. Her heart raced rapidly.

**Everyone's around, no words are coming out.**

**And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.**

**And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.**

**And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.**

**And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.**

**And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me**

**And I'd be so good to you.**

**I would.**

She sang faintly in the background, but suddenly it was Amelie now. Her voice rang out with sincerity of the lyrics. She closed her eyes letting the music take her, smiling the whole way. The great thing about music was how true it sounded.

**I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.**

**Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.**

**But I still have your letter, just got caught between**

**Someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become.**

**And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.**

**And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me**

**And I'd be so good to you.**

**Woahh**

**You bring me higher.**

**Yeah.**

**I would.**

This was one of her favorite songs, and one of the most listened to songs on her iPod. As always, she felt like it ended too soon so, she played it again.

She thought about what Cami had said Friday. That nobody had heard her songs let alone hear her sing. Well, Reid was the exception, but did he really count? After finishing Good To You a second time, she paused. Where would music get her anyway? The gutter. At least with getting a proper degree in science or who knows, law or pre-med, she would be okay.

Amelie switched songs and The Civil Wars' Poison & Wine came on after a few switches. The piano was automatically taken out and that left only the light beat. Amelie played along with it and sang sweetly. After an hour or so more of playing, she stopped and put everything back to the way it was. Stress had been swept away and replaced with a relaxing calm. She grabbed her iPod last and sat on the piano bench looking out at the hundreds of seats. It was so easy to picture a crowd watching her play. She just didn't know what kind of crowd. It could orchestra, a grand pianist, a singer for who knows what genre. The possibilities could be endless.

Those possibilities were left at the piano. When Amelie got back to her room she found a flyer on her door. Taking it off, she read it. It was for a summer music internship in Los Angeles. Amelie looked around, but the hall was empty. _What the hell? Has somebody been spying on me? _Then it occurred to her. _Caleb. _

Reid watched by the stairs as she read then crumpled it up and threw it down the hall and went into her room.

* * *

He sighed, falling back onto his bed.

"The prodigal idiot returns." Tyler snorted. Reid raised his arm and flipped him off as he just stared at the ceiling. "So, where were you this weekend?"

"A party." Reid shrugged.

"And you couldn't go to the Halloween slam out at Pogue's? You know he has one every year and this year was the last bash"

"It's the same thing everything year so, I thought I'd check it out something new. I went to the asylum not far outside H-U. It wasn't that great. Just a way to get girls jumping into guys' arms."

"And that's bad?"

"Haha, no, certainly not, but—"

"You wish you didn't have a girl tying you down?"

"Something like that." Reid smirked. Tying him down wasn't the problem completely. Hell, being tied down didn't sound bad at all. It sounded like an interesting experiment. Reid smirked at the image as it popped into his mind.

"Why did you decide to have your first relationship with the one stuck up, know it all, bitch here." Tyler asked. "I mean, I know I joke around with her, but I know where she and I stand. We're not friends. We won't ever be friends."

"You notice that she has none?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I blame her uber bitch factor."

"You don't know her." Reid said defensively. "You don't know anything. None of us do. Why should we judge?"

Tyler swung around in his chair and looked at his friend skeptically. Reid never came to anyone's defense unless it was himself or his friends. Reid sat up on his elbows and shook his head at Tyler disapprovingly. Of all his friends, he didn't think Tyler would be the hardest on her.

"Just saying." He sighed.

"You really like her."

"I'd really like to try and know her."

"You going out with a girl you don't know?" Tyler laughed with disbelief. "Wow."

"Shut up." Reid snapped.

Getting up, he moved towards his desk and grabbed his laptop and sat back on his bed.

"You should ask her about her music if you want to get to know her. Just don't go doing anything too rash. I don't want to see you end up like Kyle."

"Everybody talks about how he disappeared, but I wonder why. He had to of done something."

"Yeah, he dated her. Why don't you break up with her? You better off a player."

"Dude, shut up. You don't know her."

"Once again, neither do you."

_I'm working on that._

* * *

Amelie's stomach growled. It was two in the morning. Sleeping felt impossible. Walking to her mini fridge, she opened it and pulled out mustard and turkey slices. For some reason the combination tasted delectable. She grabbed her folder for Western History and pulled her study guide out then went and sat back down on her bed.

An hour later, she had fallen asleep from the studying. Luckily, the turkey and mustard sat on the nightstand. The alarm went off at six and Amelie was up and ready to go by seven. She stared at herself in her body length mirror. The normal black eyeliner, mascara was in place as was her newly bought dark red lipstick. She got it the other day while she was out getting her hair redone. Instead of doing it orange again, she went with red.

The dark color and her naturally dark skin made her look seductive. She wore her usual open, white dress shirt with the loose school tie, but with a black tank top underneath. She grabbed her messenger bag off her bed and walked out of the room. There was still a little time before her first class started so she headed down towards the mail room. It was in the opposite direction of class, but she didn't mind.

The walk was quiet as was the snow that fell outside. Joy for November. Soon enough it'll be Thanksgiving break then Christmas break two weeks later. A break sounded amazing. Getting a deep tissue massage off the coast of Costa Rica sounded delightful for Christmas. The family always went somewhere for Christmas. Last year it was Venice. Amelie's favorite present for Christmas though was that they were a family during vacation. Mom, Dad, Aaron and even Gabriel, the house caretaker would come. He was like family anyway.

Aaron wasn't such and ass either. Neither of them was. They were too happy to have their parents. Just a few weeks and they would be eating together as a family.

White envelopes once again. No letter from Mom and Dad just because they cared or loved her, but white envelopes filled with cash from people who wanted her to do things. One of them in particular caught her eye, the initials being P.P.

"Interesting." She smiled.

* * *

She couldn't wait until lunch. She tapped her pencil on her notebook causing Reid to get severely annoyed. He slapped his hand over hers, stopping her. She looked at insinuating the dark question 'Are you sure you want to touch me?' at him. A large sadistic grin spread across his face answering her.

He let go of her hand after she dropped the pencil. His touch resonated there. She flexed her hand trying to rid herself of it. It was like a fuzzy touch from an animal. It didn't fade so easily.

The minutes ticked by slowly and Amelie couldn't remember a time when she had been this bored with classes. She was nearly falling asleep. The professors droned on and on and she was already ahead on most of the work. She wished it could it all just end. She wanted to graduate already.

The initials of P.P. kept sinking into her mind and she just smiled. It was the first time she'd gotten a request from him. He was full of pride so, it made her giggle that he would come to her for any kind of help.

When lunchtime finally came around Reid was talking to her about what her favorite band and what she liked to listen to. That only reminded her of the flyer that had been put on her door. She'd be talking to Caleb today too.

She walked into the lunchroom and let Reid go get food. For some reason he insisted on it and seeing Pogue already at the table with Caleb made it okay. She had a little business to take care of.

"Pogue Parry." She said sitting down. "You suck at economics which is funny since your dad wants you to join the family business."

Caleb looked between the two confused as Pogue glared at her and she just smiled innocently. _Antagonizing people was too easy anymore. Couldn't somebody just explode already? It would make great entertainment._

"Can you do it?"

"I'm not an idiot. I think you know that it's child's play for me."

"Good. Then shut up."

"You don't have to do what your dad wants, you know. Just saying. It's your life after graduating. Do what you want." She had seen Pogue's schedule. He had multiple math classes and economic classes. She had also seen that he only took one auto body class and that was probably luck. She wondered momentarily how much his parents had chewed him out over it since they ran a large industry responsible for health care. He'd be joining them soon enough.

"I don't see you following your dreams." He sneered.

"You see what I want you to see. What I want everybody to see. And you," she pointed at Caleb. He paused and looked up at her blank faced. "You pull what you did the other day, and I'll consider doing what I said. Got it?"

His face grew pale instantly and he remembered her threats.

"Got it?" she repeated

"Yeah, we're clear."

"Great!" she smiled. Reid sat down, and they were joined by Tyler and the girls. Two problems extinguished, well, one anyway. The other was just something to rub in a prideful bastard's face sort of. He took the comment pretty hard. It felt strange to relate to parental pressures for that split second. That's what it was. Amelie knew the signs and his glare was one of them. She'd gotten a little rude with Cami over music. Too bad that she could give advice, but not take it.

"Here," Reid handed her and apple. She took it and bit into it, watching him carefully.

"So, Amelie, we were thinking or rather I was. Caleb didn't have much to say on it."

"What?" Amelie felt her heart pick up.

"We wanted to go on a double date tonight."

"I can't." she said suddenly before she even thought about it. Reid kicked her under the table making her jump. She elbowed him in the side in response. _Asshole. _"I'm helping out a friend later."

"Oh? Who?"

"He goes to H-U. You wouldn't know him."

She glanced at Pogue then down at the table. Working on his problem was a great excuse and made her happy that she could think on her feet. Otherwise, she could've gotten dragged on an ugly date. Hanging out with Kate and Sarah alone was one thing, but being dragged out on a date was another. Amelie shivered at the thought of going on a date.

"Him?" Kate laughed. "Careful Reid. She has college friends."

"I've got nothing to worry about." He smirked at her, playfully nudging her.

Amelie bit the inside of her cheek. Lies. They were endless. At least some of them were worth protecting. Those lies protected her.

"Well, I need to go. I have a few things I need to take care of before my labs."

"Hey wait, I'll walk with you." Tyler said.

Amelie stopped and waited. He smiled as they walked beside each other.

"He likes you, a lot. I don't see why. Even the girls are taking a liking, but for some reason I get the feeling that none of those feelings are mutual."

"It's non e of your business." She said offended of the accusation. He wasn't wrong or at least she was pretty sure he was.

"Look, your friendships, clients whatever it is, is your business, but Reid is like my brother, our brother. The four of us have known-"

"Each other since birth. Everybody knows that." Amelie interrupted not wanting to hear the whole speech.

"Good. Because, if you hurt him like you did Kyle, I will bring you down and I don't even care if I disappear like Kyle did. He seriously likes you. He doesn't defend what he doesn't like."

Tyler left her there and went back the way he came. Amelie stopped and moved to leaned against a nearby wall. She watched it snow outside as tears brimmed her eyes.

"You don't know the first thing about Kyle." She murmured, shuddering at the memory. For the first time since Reid and her made that deal, she wished Aaron was there so she could hug him and he could tell her it was okay.

If he only knew about the deal. He'd see that there were no real feelings.

* * *

Lab went by smoothly, surprisingly. There were no insults from any girls as a matter of fact, there weren't even glares. They had gotten used to Reid being 'taken'. That only took a month and a half. Then again, she did set a good example.

After classes, she went to her dorm. The flyer was posted on her door again. She ripped it down and stared at it for a few seconds before going into her room. She set it down on her nightstand and let her bag fall from her shoulder down to the floor.

Before she had a chance to relax, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said loudly as she picked out squid goo that was in her hair. The professor should've given a warning about how they could squirt grossness if you weren't careful.

"Amelie." She turned quickly and saw Pogue stand at her door. There was no smile, but a look of worry.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. I was just picking, you know, like a joke."

"I was actually thinking about what you said earlier today, about doing what I want. You talk about it like you have experience with your own parents."

"Parents make children's lives difficult." Amelie shrugged.

"Yeah. Well, I wanted to come and say thanks. I know that you get money for this, but that doesn't mean you have to actually fix up anything. So…thanks."

Pogue looked up from his shoes feeling incredibly awkward. Lunch had been a little strange. It wasn't like Amelie to really say much of anything unless Reid nudged her or she felt irked by having to be in anyone's presence. But now, she looked seriously speechless. That was the last thing she expected to hear.

If anything she thought he would try to jump her case about her comment, and then her mouth would blurt out a threat to defend herself. How did one react to something like this?

"Uh, yeah. No problem…bye." Amelie scratched the top of her head. He nodded and left her alone.

She grabbed her laptop and homework from her bag on the floor and sat at her desk. She had completed her Calculus when there was more knocking. She was ready to change her room if that meant people would quit thinking they could come to her door. Amelie ignored it and decided to get started on her other work.

The first person T.C, Taylor Callum needed an essay written for her history class and that alone would take an hour at least. The knocking continued making her clench her jaw with agitation.

"What!?" she yelled.

The door swung open and Reid smiled her, holding a brown paper bag.

"I figured that you would be hard at work so, I bought dinner." The idiotic smile didn't fall from his face as he entered her room.

"No," she said darkly, pointing for him to get out.

_**Also, you will never come into my room.**_

He walked further into her room, ignoring her and set the bag down then plopped down on her bed and looked around with interest.

"Get out," she demanded and got up. Strolling across the room, she grabbed him by the arm and tried to yank him off the couch to shoo him out, but the effort only resulted in him laughing at her and pulling her onto the bed. "You are so annoying!"

"It's not healthy to skip meals." He said, with a stupid playful grin.

"Get out." she repeated.

Reid wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her in place next to him.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy our time together."

Amelie just looked at him, glowering. He was impossible. He just didn't know how to listen whatsoever. She hit him on the chest which only made him laugh some more.

"I can't stand it actually. That stupid grin you get has something to do with it. You're too cocky."

"And that's a problem?"

"It is. You think you've won where you haven't at all."

"Didn't hear you complaining over the weekend."

A loud smack resounded through the room from Amelie's palm colliding with his cheek. She shoved herself away from him and got up from the bed.

"Get out."

"Ow!"

"I don't care. You deserved it."

"Since when? I'm not ashamed of what happened." He got up from the bed and rubbed his cheek. Showing no intent to leave no that he had finally gotten into her room, he stepped closer to her. Amelie stood her ground showing no intention of backing down. This was her territory and he knew it.

"You know, you would look incredibly hot if you would just take down your hair." He said ignoring her intimidation. Reaching around her, he pulled her clip from her hair, letting it fall lusciously around her shoulders. "Like that."

Amelie tilted her head to the side unamused by his gestures. Her heart was beating radically. Discomfort of him being here was growing. He smiled again, but it was different. It was sincere as if he was taken by her.

"What do you want? You've infected the place where I sleep. Aren't you satisfied? You broke yet another part of our agreement. Get the hell out."

"Are you so sure you want me to leave?"

"There's that cocky side again." She remained straight faced, and rose her eyebrows at him.

"I just can't help that you bring it out in me."

"Every girl brings it out in you, dumbass."

Reid took a step forward causing Amelie to take a step back. He took another and so did she. She felt her desk behind, stopping her. There was nowhere else to go and it was strange. She felt frightened. What was he going to do?

"Get out Reid."

He ignored her words and stared in a way that Amelie could only pin as longing. It was strange to see that.

"I'll see you later." He said in a tone that resembled velvet. Amelie looked away from him and then gasped at suddenly feeling him kiss her cheek slowly and sweetly. Past Reid, she could see Aaron at her door. What was he doing here?

Reid left her alone, closing the door behind him. He smirked at Aaron as he walked towards the stairs.

"It's not nice to spy on your sister."

Aaron seethed as he watched Reid disappear. He was tempted to go and yell at Amelie, but what was the point? She wouldn't listen. She never did. She was her own person. He knew that she ruled her own life. He even knew that she had other plans that differentiated from their parents'.

Amelie leaned back on her desk. _There's been too much excitement today. And Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Aaron. What he coming here? He said he'd never talk to me as long as Reid was around me and we were 'dating'._

After grabbing the small brown bag which happened to hold Chinese food, she sat back down at her desk and stared at her laptop while opening one of the small boxes inside. The aroma was thick with a sweetness that made her mouth water. The paper for Taylor needed to get written. Instead of starting it though, she opened her top desk drawer and pulled out a dark brown leather book.

* * *

**Review! Tell me, what's your favorite part so far?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a brand new chapter for you! Sorry for not having it up sooner. I've been putting more of the story together.**

**I'm going to let everybody know oce again that I do not own Covenant. However...I do own Amelie, the song she wrote, Blake, AND Kyle. I do own those people.**

**Thank You: AvadaKedavraDarkPryncess, Guest, Guest, Guest, The-Darkened Abyss, and Guest**

**Also, thank you to those who have followed and/or favorited the story. I love to show my appreciation.**

**Now, without further ado...the next chapter.**

**Thanksgiving.**

* * *

Amelie wheeled her luggage to the door. Aaron had left campus two hours ago for home. She grabbed her phone and keys real quick before leaving to go check her little mailbox one last time before driving an hour and a half home. There was one envelope and it was blue. Opening it, she smirked. It was from Caleb. He wished her good holidays. She knew it was just him trying to stay on her happier side.

By the time she had pulled into the drive snow had begun to fall. Gabriel came out to greet her and helped her bring her stuff inside.

"I'll take your bags to your room," he said.

"Thanks."

He smiled, glad that she was home and started up the large stairwell. The house held its usual Victorian dim touch, the dark wood sair banister, the dark wood arches into each room, the fact the large fireplace that was in the living room with 64 inch flatscreen, the place was old, but had touches of the modern world that Aaron and Amelie had insisted on. It had more of the Gothic touch than the modern touch though, cobwebs and all.

She could hear Aaron in deep conversation with what sounded like Blake and a few of his other buddies. To avoid them, she walked down the hall and towards the study. She could smell dinner from the kitchen. Mom was cooking. There was always a good distinction between her cooking and the cooking the maids do when she is home on some weekends. The smells are heavier and more mouthwatering.

She found her father in the study looking over paperwork that more than likely had to do with his most recent case. He didn't talk about his cases much so she had no idea what it was. Walking towards him, she pulled his chair back from his desk and sat on his lap.

"Hi Daddy." She said and hugged him.

He chuckled as his little girl curled up in his lap and hugged her back. His scruffy cheeks brushed across her neck making her laugh. She had gotten her eyes from from Mom, and her hair color and mean streak from her Dad. That's what made him a great lawyer. He kept it all in court.

"I've missed you." she said.

"Ditto. Have you and your brother been getting along?"

"Do we ever get along?"

He laughed at that. It was true. Amelie and Aaron always played nice, but behind the scenes, even at home, things got ugly. Mom and Dad learned how to stay out of it.

"He decided to hang out with his friends. Where are yours?"

"Friends…you know I don't really make friends."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Idiots who think their better than me."

He shook his head at that still chuckling.

"You ought to give people a chance-"

"They might surprise you. I know. You've been telling me that my whole life. It's like my motto or something. How do I know I can trust anybody anyway? They all seem to try to gain control over everybody else. You've shown me that."

"Again, they might surprise you."

For some reason Reid, Kate, Sarah and Pogue came to mind. They had been the only ones to really extend an olive branch to her in the seven years that they had all gone to Spenser Academy. Reid was a technicality...sort of. Middle school to high school. That was an awfully long time.

"Well, there is Kate and Sarah."

"Really?"

"Sorta. We went out to a movie once."

"It's a start, and I can be proud of a start."

"Yeah. Hey dad…" Amelie trailed off.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." _Telling him that I'd gotten my songbook out and have been looking at it would only lead to him telling me how useless the little book was. _

"You sure?"

"Definitely. You want help with your case?"

"You don't know what it's about."

"I'm pretty smart dad. You can fill me in. I do have IQ of 173 and graduating high school at age sixteen then going to college at age seventeen remember? Aaron's the one you should be worried about."

"Right," he said as he tapped his pen against his temple as if he should've known that.

Amelie got off of her father's lap and pulled a nearby comfy chair to his desk. He slid a set of files over to her.

"He is on trial for attempted murder." He said.

"I imagine he's guilty." She said.

"Possibly. I'm still going over the evidence."

An hour and a half later Mom had entered the study. The two were murmuring seriously wondering if the accused could really be innocent. Signs from the evidence were beginning to point towards yes.

"I figured you two would be at it. How about you two join Aaron and I for dinner so that I don't have to sit with all of it by myself." She suggested.

Amelie bit her lower lip and smiled. She was hoping for Italian. When they sat down at the large dining room table, Aaron sitting across from Amelie, Gabriel beside him, and Blake beside her. Of course Aaron had decided to invite his idiot friends to dinner. She was the first to load her plate up. There was homemade lasagna with garlic bread and Romano bean with pancetta and tomatoes.

"How is your final year of school going?" she asked.

Amelie looked up at Aaron and he looked at her, both of them wondering who the question was directed at. Mom just stared at them waiting for an answer.

"Just keeping busy with school work and swimming." Aaron said first.

"I've still got my head stuck in the books while taking time to tutor others." Amelie said after him.

"Are you two looking after one another?" Dad asked.

"Yes." They said in unison. They glanced at each other briefly. Blake looked between the two feeling suddenly awkward. Amelie took a large bite from her lasagna. Ricotta nearly spilled over bottom lip, but she caught. Blake caught sight of her catch and silently laughed. She just elbowed him, but smiled too. Neither parent believed it, but let it go. Siblings would be siblings

The next few days were spent sleeping in and enjoying her extra comfortable bed that had multiple pillows for her to get lost in. Gabriel had to fish her out of bed a few times because she tried to sleep in past one in the afternoon.

"Get up." he said.

Amelie grumbled and dug further in her bed to hide away from the light that Gabriel brought into her room by flinging back her curtains. He turned off her lamp on her nightstand and looked at her laptop.

"Get up Ellie."

"No!" she groaned, "Stop calling me that. He calls me that."

"He?"

"Idiot boy."

"Idiot boy have a name?"

Amelie didn't answer. Gabriel sat on the side of her bed knowing full well that she probably fell back to sleep. He could see her hair. Truth be told, he could've quit ages ago. He took the job when he was eighteen because he needed a job to get through college at H-U. The Abbott house provided a place to stay and eat while he took care of Aaron and Amelie which saved him from the H-U dorms. That changed when he graduated college and decided to keep the job for a while longer to pay off college loans. Those had been paid off for the last two years though. Now, he stayed just to see that the two weren't trying to kill each other and that they made it out of the house. Twenty-five years old and he stayed. Come this summer, after the two left for college in the fall, Aaron at H-U and Amelie wherever she wanted to go because lord knows that no matter what her Dad said she would do whatever she pleased, he would be leaving. Seeing them grow up into the adults. They weren't kids anymore.

"Get up or I'm going to drag you out."

"You wouldn't." she grumbled.

"Remember over the summer? You said I wouldn't dump water on you."

"I'm up." Amelie sat up quickly making pillows fly. She shielded her eyes.

"How late were you up?"

"Only till seven."

"Seven in the morning?"

Amelie nodded as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, her hair falling around her face lusciously, yet messily.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Nine."

"What's on the agenda today?" she sighed tiredly.

"You're going shopping with your Mom."

"No!" It almost came out a yell.

"Yes!" he said mockingly.

"Gah… are you coming?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. "I'm supposed to be watching football with Aaron and your Dad."

"But don't you love me?" she whined.

"Yes, you know you're my favorite, but I can't tell everyone else that."

Amelie snorted.

"Nice hair by the way," he said as he got up and headed for the door. Amelie grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him, hitting him dead on. "Ouch, you slay me."

His tone was sarcastic and mellow dramatic. Amelie rolled her eyes then pulled the covers back and walked over to her windows and pulled the curtains shut. The snow was blinding. After turning her lights on, she walked to her closet where Gabriel had but her luggage and grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, her extremely furry uggs, and a dark blue sweater with her black zip up hoodie.

Getting new things were great and all, but not when you had to stand around for nearly eight hours. The fact that these new things were free and naturally a way for Mom to make up for the times she's not around because she's too busy working with her charities for natural disaster survivors and abused animals. It was amazing that she spent so much time helping others. On top of running those charities, she was a part of the PTA at Spenser Academy, most parents were. She was too busy to play the Mom role all the time so, she tried to do it when she was able which was mostly during Thanksgiving, Christmas, and the summer. She loved the summer more because Mom deliberately took the entire summer off to be with her and Aaron.

She got dressed quickly and tossed her clothes that she fell asleep in last night to the floor. Grabbing her make-up box, she walked into her bathroom connecting to her bedroom. There were candles scattered on the counter and on candle stands. In a small basket next to the tub there were bath oils, salts, and bubble baths. Mom hated it when she layered on make-up so she put on cover up, mascara, and eyeliner leaving off the lipstick and dark eye shadow.

She left her little box there and left her room, grabbing her emerald colored scarf and black leather jacket on the way.

Mom was already ready to go in her knee high, black heel boots. She was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee while on the phone.

"I can't come in. You know I devote all my time outside of holidays. I'm not going anywhere. I haven't seen my children in a long while and Thanksgiving is tomorrow. I'm spending it with my family. I love them very much and by the way I won't be able to come in next week. My husband and I are going out of the country for a little while."

Amelie smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there baby girl. are you ready to go?" Mom asked.

"Ready Freddy."

"Great, I always look forward to spoiling my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter." Amelie said flatly.

"I also get to hear juicy things from school."

"I know no juicy things." Amelie said.

"Mhm." She wasn't convinced.

Amelie followed her out of the house hearing a lot of bantering from the living room. She was so glad that she wouldn't be stuck in the house listening to them yell.

The drive was long, and Amelie was glad that she brought her iPod. Mom listened to her own music leaving her to her own. She strummed her fingers on her thigh as if playing the guitar. The Killers were blasting music into her ears.

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

**But he talks like a gentleman**

**Like you imagined**

**When you were young**

**Can we climb this mountain**

**I don't know**

**Higher now than ever before **

**I know we can make it if we take it slow**

**Let's take it easy**

**Easy now**

**Watch it go**

**We're burning down the highway skyline**

**On the back of a hurricane **

**That started turning**

**When you were young**

By the time they got to the mall it was 2:30pm. They decided to eat first in the food court, Amelie going with her favorite, Chinese and Mom blowing her daily calorie intake by getting greasy pepperoni pizza.

"I've been meaning to tell you something. A few weeks ago I was at a PTA meeting, and I heard that three junior girls had gotten expelled for fighting and you and Reid Garwin were on the other end."

Amelie paused mid chew and swallowed hard. _D__amn it._

"Your point?" she said after a few minutes.

"Where do you want me to start? With the expulsion or the Garwin boy because it also came to my attention that you two are seeing each other."

"How would you know that?"

"Oh, honey, I know more that you think. I also know that you got those girls expelled from my own little hunches. I know about what you do at Spenser. Your father and the provost along with the rest of the PTA board don't."

"You don't know that." Amelie rolled her eyes.

"I know you. And, when somebody steps out of line with you, you take them down."

"They hit me first."

"Why?" she inquired reminding Amelie somewhat of a skeksis from The Dark Crystal.

Amelie sighed heavily. Getting the third degree about something that wasn't even real was not what she wanted to deal with like her acting had to spread farther than school.

"Want to guess?" Amelie said feigning a smile.

"The Garwin boy."

"Yeah. They weren't too happy that we started dating so they gave me a black eye."

"They what?"

Amelie laughed at her exclamation, and how it made a few people turned to look at her estranged.

"I don't like it when people think they can do whatever they want to me and get away with it."

"Being the top girl has its price though."

"I know."

"And Garwin? That is the last boy I figured you would want to date. I know the rumors about him that go around that school. Are you dating him because of Kyle?"

"No! He's not such a bad guy, you know." Amelie blurted out, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Oh?"

"Whatever, don't believe me. I don't care."

And she didn't. Her mother had no idea what was really going on between her and Reid, why they were 'dating'. She had no idea about the Amelie and Aaron's relationship.

"I do care. I don't want to see you get hurt, and I'm afraid that you will get hurt by him or the people you put in their places." Her tone was soft and sincere.

"I'm not going to get hurt. I'm smarter than that."

"I know. I know all about how smart you are." She smirked.

The two went through Victoria's Secret first. Amelie seriously needed to get some new lace. She was content with every purchase and she even helped Mom pick out a few pieces for next week with Dad. Knowing that her parents were happy with each other after all these years convinced her that fairytales weren't completely myth. They were total high school sweethearts. Granted, they both were total hard asses because they cared about them. It was hard to be their heir.

They went to Macy's along with a few of her other favorite clothing shops then moved onto shoes where she got a pair of black strappy stilettos that crisscrossed up her calves and later boutiques. Small trinkets reminded her of the simplicity of life, how precious it was. How precious it was conflicted with her parents' best intentions though and that was just a shit-fest.

Amelie also got a small, oriental music box that played fir de lis. There was a crane on the lid that poked out of tall grasses and the inside was inlaid with dark blue velvet.

"So, am I successful at spoiling my daughter?" Mom asked.

"You spoil me by just being my mom." Amelie said.

"That is either the sweetest thing I've ever heard or you're sucking up."

"We'll go with sweetest thing." Amelie said with a nod, smiling.

The SUV's trunk was full from their shopping. Amelie listened to her iPod on the way home just like she had on the up to the mall. It had gotten dark an hour ago. When they walked through the door nobody could be found short of Gabriel in the living room cleaning up the food mess that only guys could leave behind.

He dropped what he was doing and quickly rushed to help the women with their shopping bags. He took Mom's first and was back quickly to help Amelie with hers.

"Do you want help with the living room?" Amelie asked as she followed him up the stairs. Her feet throbbed, aching terribly.

"Nope that's my job."

"Okay." Amelie waved as he left her alone in her room.

Instead of getting on her laptop, she hopped off her plush bed which had been made, probably Gabriel, and went to her closet. At the bottom of her luggage she pulled out her small, leather book and her pencil then ran back to bed and jumped onto it. Opening it, she went to a fresh page.

Before she had a chance to get a letter down, her computer beeped. She looked over at her laptop and saw that somebody had messaged her.

**HarvardBound101: Hey.**

**Virus89: Hey? **

**Virus89: Who is this?**

**HarvardBound101: Sarah. How's break?**

**Virus89: Just got back from shopping. My feet hurt. What's up? Do you want something?"**

**HarvardBound101: Just to talk. I can't get to sleep.**

**Virus89: What do you want to talk about?**

**HarvardBound101: It doesn't matter. What are you doing after graduation?**

Amelie didn't answer at first. She wondered if it was really Sarah. She didn't give anybody her username so that she could be added.

**Virus89: Are you sure you're Sarah? I haven't given you my username or anything so that you could add me.**

**HarvardBound101: Lol, it's me. I had a friend get your username.**

**Virus89: Why?**

**HarvardBound101: So we could talk, you know, that's what friends do.**

Friends. Was that what they were? If she knew what was going on she wouldn't want to be friends.

**Virus89: I haven't decided where I want to go. My parents want me to go to H-U with Aaron.**

**HarvardBound101: And you?**

**Virus89: I want to go away, far away.**

The conversation went on for the next three hours. The things they talked about were pointless like their favorite color and why it was a good color. How they both couldn't wait for the snow to go away. Amelie was seeing her less and less as a threat. If anything she was harmless. It was her boyfriend that posed the real problem.

* * *

Getting up in the middle of night, Amelie went down to the kitchen to see Aaron sitting at the counter eating.

"You're up late." He said, not looking at her.

"So are you."

Amelie walked to the fridge and pulled out a small container of yogurt then grabbed a spoon from the drawer in the marble island counter. It wasn't completely filling, but it did the trick. Tomorrow would be the day to gorge on food.

"Amelie," Aaron started.

"I don't care what you have to say."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Why?" she snapped.

"Look, we're home. Mom and Dad are home. We don't need to bring our feud home."

"Feud? You think what we have is a feud?"

"It isn't sibling rivalry."

"You're right. it isn't. You waged war against the wrong person, against family."

"How did I wage war?"

"You fucking hit me, not that it's the first time. And, lets' not forget all of the other things I've had to do for you because you forced me under all of those pretenses that we're 'family'."

"So that's why you're using Reid. To get back at me?"

Amelie scoffed. She didn't want to deal with this, with him.

"Believe it or not. Not everything has to do with you."

"Careful Amelie you're starting to sound a little too convincing."

"My relationships aren't your business." She hissed and through the empty container of yogurt away.

"So you're not doing it to piss me off because you know how much Garwin and I hate each other?"

Amelie paused. He was dead on, but she was a better liar than he knew. She was smarter and he knew it. He was the idiot for trying to play at her at her own game.

"You hate Garwin? I had no idea. Maybe that's why we fit together so well. We both don't like you."

"And here I thought it was a rouse."

"And here I thought you're an idiot…oh wait, I'm right."

Amelie turned and walked away ready to go back to bed and try to sleep. She felt so pissed that it would probably be hours before she would fall into a restless sleep.

"El!" Aaron caught her halfway up the stairs. "Just…Be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen."

"And nothing bad will."

She went to her room and closed the door.

When she woke up, she got dressed in black jeans with a silver chain belt that clipped. The end of the belt dangled with small jewels down her right leg. She wore a green baby doll t-shirt then put her hair up in a bun, not wanting to brush it. Going downstairs, she could hear mom in the kitchen moving aourn pots and pans.

"You're up early." She commented on her daughter's appearance in the kitchen.

"I was wondering if I could help."

"Really?"

"I really don't want to watch football."

"Alright then." Her mom smiled brightly.

"Oh and can we invite the staff and their family?"

"You want to?"

"It's a nice gesture…"

"It is." Amelie received a narrow stare. "I'll go make the calls and I'll get the boys to set up the large dining room. You check on the turkey."

Amelie smiled and opened the oven. A wave of heat hit her in the face. Thanks to a cooking class she knew a little about what she was doing. She was partnered with Kira during that class and that was a living hell.

After the calls were confirmed, they found out that the groundskeeper and his wife would be coming as well as two of the gardeners, one of whom was bringing his two children, an eight year old and an eleven year old. Both of the maids were coming as well also bringing some of their family.

"We have a total of twelve people coming to dinner this early. Some of them are bringing extra food. They were very happy to be invited." Mom said.

"It's nice to show that you can be a good boss."

"Very true."

Amelie moved onto working on deviled eggs while she left Mom to do the yams.

"Make sure that they set up enough plates."

"Yes mom." Amelie left the kitchen through the swinging door to the small dining room.

"We have twelve guests coming." Amelie said as she walked into the large dining which sat beside in a room beside the large dining room. It was normally used when family came to and that was once a year or maybe twice. Not all parts of the family got along. Mom had three other siblings, two sisters and a brother and that left Amelie and Aaron a few cousins. Dad was always talking about how he was glad to be an only child. The family couldn't always get out to Ipswich too. The last time Amelie had seen them was in July. They had come down for a whole week during the fourth.

For most of the day, she was in the kitchen helping Mom cook up all of the traditional Thanksgiving dishes, Mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberries even though they came from a can, beans, rolls, the pumpkin roll and even pumpkin pie. By the time everything was ready, the guests were already here and half of the table was set up. When they arrived it was easy to tell that they were nervous at first and feeling awkward since they worked here. The kids didn't care. They started playing and Aaron joined in mostly to watch them and make sure none of them got lost in the large house. Another turkey was brought along with two other pumpkin pies, cranberry sauce and stuffing.

Everyone fell into conversation and when dinner was ready they all shuffled into the large dining room to be amazed. Large, intricate, candelabras up the center of the long table and the golden rimmed dished were set out with the crystal glasses that grandma had left to mom after she passed.

"I'd like to thank my daughter for having the brilliant idea to help show our family's appreciation for all of the work you each do here at our home." Mom said, standing.

Amelie felt her cheeks heat up. Everyone held up their glass, even the little ones that weren't completely sure as to why.

"Now let's eat." She said.

Dad carved the turkey and let Gabriel carve the other one. The kids got served first then everybody else. Amelie liked seeing this. Aaron and Gabriel were in deep conversation about sports. Mom and Dad, holding hands, were talking with Victor, one of the gardeners and his wife Fyora about what they could do in the garden come spring. Mom was trying to convince Fyora to become a part of the crew because of how great her ideas were. Amelie knew Fyora would accept. Mom made offers that were so good that they couldn't be refused.

"Psst." Amelie looked to her other side. The eight year old who she learned was Nell wriggled in her seat. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright." Amelie stood and offered her hand out.

Nell took it and they both rushed off not bothering anybody who was in deep conversation.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes. The food is really good."

"Wait until we get to dessert."

Nell smiled at the word. The two went down the hall past the living room and down the hall past the stair case. Amelie waited for Nell to go potty then walked her back to the dining room.

"Thanks." Nell said once they sat down.

After dessert came and went some of the guests moved to the living room while others left for home feeling tired. Amelie however, went upstairs to her room and fell onto her bed. her stomach felt ready to explode.

"I ate enough for a week." She mumbled.

School started back up Monday. The days would fly by quickly now that turkey day was over and they did, but she didn't let them go wasted. Most of the time she was going over the songs she wrote in her little leather book and the music that went with it.

Standing here in the rain

**Natural Disaster**

**/\/\/\/\**

**No one can see**

**No not even you**

**Here under the thunder**

**There's nothing like letting go**

**Letting go here and now**

**The rain is strangely soothing**

**Putting out the fire I though was there **

**I can't feel it anymore**

**/\/\/\/\**

**(Chorus)**

**Destructive as a tornado**

**Hard like a hurricane**

**Explosive like a volcano**

**This natural disaster is crashing down around us**

**Drowning from the reality of our mistakes**

**This natural disaster is crashing down around us**

**/\/\/\/\**

**How can we hold on**

**Knowing tomorrow you won't be here**

**Knowing tomorrow my heart won't be the same**

**As it was when you were near**

**The touch electric**

**Giving me life when no one else could**

**But there's barely the spark now**

**Can I be to blame?**

**/\/\/\/\**

**(Chorus)**

**Destructive as a tornado**

**Hard like a hurricane**

**Explosive like a volcano**

**This natural disaster has crashing down crashing down around us**

**Drowning from the reality of our mistakes**

**This natural disaster is crashing down around us**

**/\/\/\/\**

**With barely a choice**

**I wash away **

**Frame by frame**

**Day by day**

**The day is getting clearer**

**I still look back at the storms we weathered**

**Do you wonder about me?**

**The way we were, beautiful and dangerous**

**/\/\/\/\**

**(Chorus)**

**Destructive as a tornado**

**Hard like a hurricane**

**Explosive like a volcano**

**This natural disaster crashing down around us**

**Around us**

**Around us**

**/\/\/\/\**

**And like a storm I passed you yesterday**

**This natural disaster seeing the sun **

**Maybe I'll feel it again one day**

**It'll be no you**

Amelie bobbed her head as she hummed to find the right notes and words. She tapped her pencil on her knee. She pulled out the flyer that she put in the back of the small book had been mysteriously stuck on her door. The internship was in L.A. for a very respective record company and it even gave you a shot a demo if the label thought you were good enough and you gave them a recording. That part was optional. The deadline is in April. She stilled wasn't sure who left it on her door. Caleb couldn't have done it. He wouldn't have gone ahead and do it again. That meant that somebody else knew about her time in the auditorium.

Amelie put her song book away at the bottom of her duffel bag. She had packed away most of her clothes that she wanted to take back with her along with some of her new shoes and music box. Everything was a tight fit. Tomorrow she would head back to campus.

"Knock knock." Amelie stood up after zipping her luggage bag. Mom stepped into the room. "I see you're packed and ready to go."

"Yeah," Amelie scratched neck. "What's up?"

"Your father and I were thinking that we'd spend Christmas here this year. Have a white Christmas."

"Sounds cold." she said unenthusiastic.

"Sounds beautiful."

"That too, but that's all snow is, pretty."

"Would it bother you if we did that."

"No, not really. I just won't get the benefit of a good tan." Amelie said, caving to her mother's wishes.

"You can always go to the tanning salon."

"And get skin cancer? I think not."

Quickly, the plans to be able to get away from this town for a while vanished. There would be no flirting and sex with cute guys. No chance to tan and keep up her golden skin. No catching a few waves or exotic shopping and no chance of getting away from Reid. He had messaged her a few times on her laptop and she had been ignoring it causing her to lose valuable time in trying to figure out which college she was planning on attending. She had finally narrowed down a few places; New York, California, Louisiana, and Australia; Australian National University.

It was weird though…she had thought about Reid a few times during break. Wondered what he was doing during break, not that it mattered.

When it was time to go, Amelie bid farewell to Mom, Dad and Gabriel who told her to come home more often and that Jubilee missed her. Amelie promised to come home a little more often. She didn't bother with a goodbye to Aaron because unfortunately she'd be seeing him, but thankfully wouldn't be saying much to him.

OneRepublic played on the radio. She sang quietly to it. _I cannot wait for Spring. I hate this fucking snow. _

Seeing the sign for Spenser Academy, she sighed. _Oh joy._


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. The intensity is rising.**

**Thank You: 5daysofsummer and Sammie. **

**Also, I do not own Robert Frost's work.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"Hey." Amelie looked up from her laptop. Sarah sat down beside her as the professor walked in.

"You're in my history class?"

"Yeah." Sarah laughed.

"Oh." _How did I not realize that?_

"How was break?"

"It was good. There was a lot of food." Amelie replied awkwardly. "Uh, yours?"

"It was good. My family had Thanksgiving with Caleb's."

"You two really like each other don't you?"

Amelie saw how they were with each other, always holding hands, smiling like the world didn't matter. They were happy to the point of ridiculousness. It was like a fucking fairytale. Sarah just smiled since the professor started the lesson and pulled out her notebook.

Amelie went back to what she was doing on her computer as the teacher lectured about the HIV breakout in China which mostly had to do with prostitutes not using condoms. She was more consumed in having a few grades changed than wanting to pay attention. The passwords for the security weren't all that complicated to bypass. She liked being able to go where she pleased. The system was too easy. For some reason, she thought about the idiot who had tried to break into the system. She never did find out who did it.

At the end of class, Sarah walked with her back to her room then to lunch talking to her about how much she dreaded the end of the year project. Amelie just listened to the rant finding it highly entertaining. She never knew how much she could talk when given the chance.

"Is my girlfriend pestering you?" Caleb sat down across from Sarah, winking at her. Amelie shook her head no, trying not to laugh. Pester was a strong word.

"Careful Ellie." Reid sat down beside her. "Somebody might actually think you're happy, you know, with all that smiling."

Amelie scowled and elbowed him. He was close to her, closer than she thought he was. She swallowed her pulse quickening. His arm brushed hers. Her fingers twitched unnerved. Did he know that he was doing that? He had to of. _Think Amelie. This isn't real. You know that. He's the one who needs reminding. He's just playing anyway, getting under my skin. _

She scooted away from him as if trying sit more comfortably. She let out a breath not realizing that she had been holding it in since he had sat down then flexed her hand a few times to try and get it to stop shaking. He glanced at her slightly lost, but played it off. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Aaron watching them. _I bet you had a blast with your sister during break. _

He put an arm around Amelie's waist and whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. She rolled her eyes, sighing. He was alerting her that they had an audience. His whisper was soft on her ear. She fought the sensation his breath was giving her, making her shift uncomfortably. _God, why are you doing this? _

"Whatever." She grumbled. "I really don't care what he thinks. He got on my case about it during break."

"Who did what?" Pogue inquired.

"My brother about Reid." Amelie said. "I nearly pushed him down the stairs."

It wasn't a complete lie. She had thought about pushing him down the stairs, making it look like an accident. It was something she had thought about often. She could easily say that she did nothing wrong and would be believed. Nobody else would say otherwise since the chances of anybody else being around when it

"And you didn't because…" Kate said, smirking. "You would've saved the world from an asshole."

Pogue and Tyler chuckled. Amelie took a bite from her apple and set it back down on her tray.

"The world would still have to deal with a bitch." Amelie said pointing at herself. Kate nearly spit food out, laughing.

"I was thinking about Kira when you said that." Tyler said.

"Nah, she's harmless. Dumb, but harmless."

Amelie elbowed Reid, getting him to release his hold around her. Nobody paid attention. They were talking about the many encounters they had with her brother. She thought about chiming in with her own experiences. She had plenty of experiences with Kira.

There were other things she had to take care of. They weren't urgent or extremely important, but the excuse made it possible to escape. It wasn't them. It was her. She couldn't afford to get too close. Reid was pressing his luck as it was.

"I'm going to go. I have to get a few books from the library for a student I'm tutoring." She announced and stood.

"You barely ate." Sarah commented.

"I'm not that hungry." Amelie shrugged as she fumbled, getting her bag on her shoulder.

Reid smirked at her. She was tense, really tense, probably thanks to him. _I am getting to you aren't' I? It's only a matter of time before you give in._

Amelie breezed out of the dining hall quickly and let out the breath she had been holding in. She pressed her fingers to her cheek. Her cold finger tips met the warm flush of her cheeks. She didn't want this to happen. The plan was starting to spin out of control.

"I'll see you guys later." Reid said as he stood, looking straight ahead after Amelie. "I've got to get a few books before class."

It was a pathetic excuse. Especially since he had the books for his next class.

"Do you really think she's going to the library?" Tyler asked Caleb.

"Do you really think he's going to get his books?" Caleb said, countering the question.

Sarah gave him a flat expression that wiped the smile on his face right off making Tyler laugh. She shook her head and took a bite of her salad.

* * *

The library was quiet. A few students came and went, but not many because of classes probably. Amelie took the extra time she had from skipping out on lunch for a little extra work. And work meant cash which meant escape from the ever soul sucking hell this town was.

Searching the library database, she looked for books that would be useful. She got up from the computer and grabbed the little slip of paper that she had written down the numbers of the books. They were based on artists of the Renaissance. The books would be very helpful with the essay she had to write for one of her clients. They had a midterm due at the end of next week.

She went to the back of the library and scanned the shelves. There were dozens upon dozens of shelves making the library like a maze. She was glad that she had been in here enough to know her way around. Finding one of the spiral staircases to the second floor, she climbed them. She walked down to the art section and ran her fingers along the spines of the books, reading the dewey decimal numbers each book had. There were so many artists; Picasso, Leonardo Da Vinci, Titan, Monet, Van Gough. They all held something tortured and beautiful.

"Looking for anything specific?"

Amelie jumped out of her skin, her heart beating hard in her chest from the scare. Reid grinned as he leaned against the bookshelf.

"How long were you standing there?" she demanded, looking at the books on the shelf in front of her. Easily distracted, she had to reread some of the titles.

"Few minutes." His voice was, almost a whisper. Amelie bit her lower lip and reached up to grab two books on the shelf. She stood on her tip toes, but it still didn't do any good. Lifting one leg trying to be taller, she reached again all the while trying to ignore Reid's presence. Maybe he'd go away, but she didn't feel that lucky.

He chuckled and grabbed the book for her and handed to her. Huffing, she took it. Her fingers brushed against his when she did.

"You're welcome."

"Mhm." She looked at her list then grabbed another book.

"So, who needs tutoring?"

Amelie ignored his question and continued to scan the shelves. The books in her hands were quickly snatched from her. Reid held them out of her reach. Amelie glared at him getting annoyed very quickly with is antics. Jumping to get them, Amelie stumbled and fell into him.

"Whoa," he caught her around the waist, dropping the books. "Careful."

The huskiness in his voice made Amelie bite her lower lip once more. It was all she could do to try not to blush. He held her there, her body against his. For a split moment Amelie wondered how it would feel if she were one of those girls that he had. He could just push her up against the bookshelf, put his mouth to hers relentlessly, and make it hard to breathe. Oh wait, it already was hard to breathe thanks to how she was being held, tightly and restricting. Would he ever stop his pursuit? She didn't want this. She didn't want to be just another girl. She didn't want to be any part of him. But, he was making it difficult with his constant affection which was great to keep up appearances and all. It was making her second guess herself though because he was doing it when Aaron wasn't even around like now.

Amelie shoved him away and picked up the books on the ground quickly. Her chest raged with a rabid beating that wasn't seizing. Being nervous wasn't something she dealt with often. Then again, she hadn't had to deal that weren't her father or Aaron. She was good at avoiding them and getting them to avoid her with good reason.

She moved fast toward the stairs, but he grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the book shelf making it rattle. She winced at the slight pain.

Reid put his arms up on either side of her head, caging her in. Amelie gulped as she met his heated gaze.

"Why not have fun?" he asked.

"Fun with you?" she breathed. "No thank you. I don't' want STDs."

He chuckled not amused. His eyes traced her eyes, cheeks, and lips.

"Is that what you're really worried about or are you scared that you might enjoy it?" He pressed his hips against her; one of his legs sliding between hers, lifting her skirt some. Her breath hitched as he did.

"Don't count on it." she hissed trying to ignore his advances and failing.

Amelie didn't get the chance to push him away again. He moved swiftly and suddenly, his lips were on hers, parting her lips so that he could taste her and she him. She didn't fight, hard and quickly found herself kissing him back. He moved his hands so that they were sliding down and around her waist while he pressed himself even more so against her, pressing her harder against the bookshelf.

Feeling his tongue skate across the roof of her mouth, she held back the moan raging from deep within. Reaching for something to grab and keep her stable, she got a hold of books on the shelf behind her and they fell to the floor, away from her grasp. She gasped from him biting her lower lip, sending a shock through her making her stomach ache more like it had Halloween night. He kissed her jaw, her throat. She tilted her head up automatically then jolted as feeling his teeth on her skin. He didn't bite hard, but enough to cause to whimper.

His skilled hands moved further down, to her thighs and lifted her from the floor. She refused to hold him and used the bookshelf to stay balanced causing a few more books to fall to the ground.

He kissed her once more, twisting his tongue with hers, sucking the air from her lungs. Amelie moaned then as he grinded into her. A chill ran through him from the sweet sound that passed her lips. He knew she was trying to resist this.

He pulled away and set on the ground. Her chest moved heavily. Tilting her head up, he said, "Just cave Ellie. Let your body have what it craves."

"And you think it's you?" she snorted.

He ran his thumb along her bottom lip, now swollen then moved his hand down stopping at her ribs, below her breast. He ran he thumb underneath it, barely grazing her breast, but sending a teasing, sexual thrill through her making her wonder if he was going to move his hand higher.

"I think that you're scared it could be, and that brings me nothing, but joy." He whispered seductively.

His touch was gone instantly and so was he leaving her there frustrated and out of breath. _Oh god._

* * *

Amelie was nearly late to English. Choosing not to sit by Reid, she went to the very back. Aaron gave her a strange look, but she ignored it and kept her eyes front. She tried to focus on the lecture today deciding to do the artist paper later, but she caught Reid glancing back at her causing to be distracted. She kept thinking about the library.

After class ended, she quickly went to lab happy that he wasn't in that class. She watched the snow outside as the professor went over the properties of substances. The properties were simple.

"Miss Abbott, I see you yawning back there. Want to tell us how to find the density of an object.

She sighed heavily.

"Density equals mass divided by volume." She said.

"Great." He said as he wrote the formula on the chalk board.

Her mind wandered as he continued with the lesson and gave the class an example problem. She thought about what happened in the library and crossed her legs as it played in her head all over again. Trying to ignore the recent memory, she wrote down the formula and example problem down on her notebook where she had been doodling.

When classes ended, she got changed into dark blue jeans and a white tank top with a dark green and blue plain button down long sleeve shirt. She rolled up the sleeves and left it unbuttoned.

She pulled her laptop out and worked on the artist essay, sprawling the books she'd gotten around her. Art wasn't her favorite subject. Two hours went by and she was finished with it and emailed it to her client who just happened to be Kira. She gathered the multiple books together after putting on shoes then grabbed her keys real quick and left for the library hoping it wasn't closed just yet.

Leaving the building to the library, she regretted not grabbing her coat. It was snowing now blanketing the ground in sparkling, white coldness. She clutched the books to her chest and hurried down the sidewalk. By the time she got into the library, her head was covered with snowflakes. She shook her head.

There were only a few students in the library with books open. _ I should probably be doing homework too._

Going to the front desk, she turned in her books. The walk back to her room was just as quiet as it was to the library. Wrapping her arms around herself, she took her time getting back. There was nobody around. The lamps lit up one by one making the snow glow. She wouldn't deny it, the snow was beautiful, but that was the only things about it that was nice. It was cold and wet and got people sick.

"Ellie."

Amelie stopped and turned. Reid walked to meet her. _Jesus, you're everywhere._

"Where are you coming from?" she asked.

"Dining hall."

"The dining hall is that way." she point to the left. She took pride in catching him in his lie.

"Right, well I was doing some research in the library and I saw you walk in."

"Ah, so now you're stalking me." She said, shaking her head.

"It's not stalking if you're dating the person."

Amelie rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I saw you come into the library and wondered what you were up to?"

"Just finished up with a little homework."

She continued to walk, looking anywhere, but at him. A cold wind swept through her making her shiver.

"You're one of the smartest people at this school and you didn't where a jacket." Reid kidded.

"I didn't think about it." she grumbled. Her shivering turned into shudders as Reid wrapped his arm around her. It comforting, warming. It felt nice, but was not a good idea.

Amelie shrugged from his attempt to comfort her. Reid stopped. _What is your deal? You weren't shy about kissing me back when we were in the library._

She spun to face him and rolled her eyes at his less than thrilled face.

"We're not together." She reminded him.

"We were extremely together early today if you don't remember."

"Oh, I didn't forget. It won't happen again."

"Oh really?" he took a step toward her. She took a step back, reinforcing her words.

"Yeah, I believe it'll stick." She winked at him.

Turning she walked away, leaving him in the cold wondering what she was up to. Something about what she said was threatening. He didn't regret one second of what happened in the library though. _You can't deny this forever Ellie. _

He ran to catch up with her and met her as she was unlocking her door.

"Wait," he said, "have coffee with me."

"Why?"

"Because you could probably use a break from your homework. As a matter of fact, cancel coffee. I have a better plan."

Not getting the chance to reject his offer, she was pulled down the hallway by the wrist.

"Reid, no." she growled.

He ignored her and kept going even though she tried to pull against his grasp.

"I'm serious. I have work I have to do."

They walked past a group of girls. Amelie huffed and continued to try and get away from him. He pulled her through the parking lot towards his car. The red machine reminded her of her drunken escapade from Halloween.

Reid let go of her hand and went to the driver's side. "Get in."

"No."

"Get in the car Ellie." His voice went hard and cold.

Amelie looked around the barren parking lot. The last thing she wanted to do was get in a car with him, but she did. Them doing anything together was just a bad idea, she knew that. She had to give leeway or he'd never shut up.

"Doesn't this bring back memories." He smiled cockily.

"Where are we going?" she demanded, changing the subject quickly.

"Nicky's." That cocky grin was back, but soon enough she was going wipe it from his face.

* * *

The bar was Days Grace was playing loudly. Some of the people there, Amelie knew from school. There were a few teachers that were hanging around. One of them, Miss Verani who had been her teacher for a cooking class she had taken was hitting on one of Aaron's buddies. That would be useful if she ever needed the blackmail.

She followed Reid towards the back of the establishment where there were two pool tables. She stopped instantly at seeing her brother playing at one of the tables.

"Relax," Reid said, putting his hand on her shoulders. "We're here to have a good time."

She let him lead her to the open poll table and handed her a pool stick. She held it tightly. Aaron glanced her, but said nothing. He seemed stunned to see her. He knew that she didn't like this place.

"You know how to play right?" he asked after setting up.

"Of course." Gabriel had made her a champion at the game. "I'll break."

She bent over knowing that Reid was taking the opportunity to check her out. She smiled. There was nothing wrong with teasing. Two solids, purple and orange went in. _Maybe kicking his ass at a game or two would be a nice break._

Two games later they were laughing, and Amelie was shocked that she was having fun. He was the last person she would've expected to have a good time with.

"So tell me, what are you doing after graduation?" Amelie asked.

"Leaving this place."

"Really?" she was instantly intrigued. "Your parents are okay with that?"

"They gave up trying to tell me what to do. They say I have to learn from my mistakes."

"And have you?"

"I don't make mistakes." He said grinning, stepping closer to her until they nearly touched. "Your turn."

Amelie moved back and set up her shot. She glanced at Reid who shook his head. This game was nothing more than geometry and she was good at geometry. She made two shots before missing.

"Your-" she stopped seeing that Reid was talking to some blonde girl whose breasts were definitely done by a plastic surgeon. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder, exposing more cleavage. Amelie looked at the table bent over and took one more shot, sinking the eight ball. Made the game end quickly. Reid wasn't paying attention.

He was taken with the nameless girl's features. Amelie cringed when she laughed. _Geez, she's a hyena. _

A twinge made Amelie give them a look of disgust. This evening of fun went down the drain quickly, and she was suddenly the third wheel. She set her pool stick aside and waited one more second before walking away. Reid moved closer to his 'new' friend as she twirled her blonde hair around her finger.

Aaron watched as Reid paid no mind to Amelie leaving.

"What an asshole." Blake said. "I can't believe him."

Aaron said nothing and took his turn missing the pocket. He didn't take his eyes away from Reid who was smiling with incentive without a care in the world that he let Amelie walk away and he'd seen all of it.

"Thanks for the break." Amelie mumbled discouraged as she looked back before leaving Nicky's.

Once outside, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the first number she could think of.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you busy?" her voice quivered letting out a frosty breath. She shook hard making her bones ache. _I hate this._

"No, what's wrong?"

"I need a ride. I'm at Nicky's."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Thanks."

Twenty minutes later, a silver Porsche pulled up next to her. Amelie waited a moment before climbing in. She didn't look at her savior, but down at her lap instead.

"Thank you." she said.

"Don't mention it." Caleb said and they drove off.

The drive was quiet. Amelie was quickly warmed up. She watched out the window hypnotized by the trees and darkness of the woods. Her favorite poem by Robert Frost kept going through her mind.

**Whose woods these are I think I know.**

**His house is in the village, though;**

**He will not see me stopping here**

**To watch his woods fill up with snow.**

**My little horse must think it queer**

**To stop without a farmhouse near**

**Between the woods and frozen lake**

**The darkest evening of the year.**

**He gives his harness bells a shake**

**To ask if there is some mistake.**

**The only other sound's the sweep**

**Of easy wind and downy flake.**

**The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,**

**But I have promises to keep,**

**And miles to go before I sleep,**

**And miles to go before I sleep.**

She wondered what was in them. Caleb stayed quiet. When they got to the school she said thank you again and got out. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and went back to her room. Her pocket vibrated as she got through the door. It was Reid. She didn't bother to read it and just hit the delete button. She set her phone and keys on her nightstand deciding not to answer. There was one more thing she needed to do before working on her homework. This sudden idea was for fun.

* * *

The next few days went on like usual. Get the mail, go to class, ignore morons aka Aaron and Kira, go to class, and survive the day because there was only a week and a half until Christmas vacation. A nice long three weeks was what she needed. She could get a massage, ride Jubilee, get Gabriel to play pool with her and avoid any time she had to spend with Aaron.

"Hey, where'd you go last night?" Reid asked as he sat beside her. Amelie didn't reply.

"Mr. Garwin, what's so important that you feel the need to talk during class?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing." He smiled innocently.

"Good. Also, I've noticed you're on my roster for detention until Christmas break so I will see you after class."

"What!?"

Amelie grinned proudly. _Fun indeed and definitely worth seeing the look on his face._

"What did I do?"

"Cheating on any assignment is not permitted here. You're lucky that you weren't suspended."

Reid's mouth hung open. He slowly turned his head and saw Amelie struggling to keep a straight face.

"You think this is funny?"

"No, not at all. It's fucking hysterical." She whispered.

"You did this didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're a bitch."

"You're a whore."

"So, you're mad that I gave somebody else attention last night? Is that why you left?"

"No Reid, I could care less about a bimbo with a boob job. It's you. My brother was there. He saw everything. Plus, I told you that you wouldn't touch me again."

Reid stared at her speechless. _All that because of our library time and him catching me flirting, who cares—oh crap. The deal._

He opened his mouth to apologize, but paused. She was tense, and trying so hard to keep her eyes to the front. Her foot tapped on the ground rapidly. It couldn't just be that Aaron saw him. She did too. If she was hurt, it was well disguised. He couldn't understand why she'd be hurt.

"You're jealous." It wasn't an apology, but something more interesting.

"There's nothing to be jealous over."

"If you wanted me to yourself all you had to was ask."

"What am I asking for? Oh right, you. If I wanted a hooker I would purchase a high end one. There is no way I would want you like that ever. The sooner you get that out of your head the better. I let you get your little kicker from me. Do your part." The words sliced through him.

_Kicker. That's all it was…_

Reid felt his pride sink from her words. If only she knew the real reason he took her deal. Sure, at first it was about nailing her, but more prominent feelings came back to the surface. He knew that he was quickly getting lost in all of this and so was she with the way she was going back and forth trying fight him.

Aaron glared at Reid, his fist clenched.

_Shit…_

* * *

**Review and let me know what you're thinking.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this took a while, but here it is! Don't worry, I'm uploading as quick as i can:) I'm so glad you all are loving it:)**

**Thank You: WitchGirl101, Sammie, Guest, Guest, and guest, and dronixxx**

**Thank you to all of those who favorited the story and followed it. **

* * *

Amelie's leg bounced up and down anticipating the end of class. Her labs had been cancelled today. The teachers didn't want to spend the afternoon teaching teenagers that wouldn't even be paying attention. Her bags were packed already and in the car, and she had already checked her mailbox which added to her happiness because she'd gotten one envelope. The one she'd been waiting weeks for. In any case, she could leave right after class. Glancing over at Aaron, she could see that he was antsy too. Reid however, had a bored look on his face as he sat three rows down from her, his head propped up on his hand. The latest rumor was that the two were fighting because he cheated on her. The detention on top of that made him very cranky. She didn't have control over the rumors that spread worse than wild fire in this hellish place. People thrived and survived on the supposed truths of others.

Amelie kept her distance even though she still sat at lunch with him. She just chose to sit by Kate who also sat as far away from him as possible. Sarah frowned at him constantly. After defending himself multiple times to the point of exhaustion, the rumor died, but mostly because Amelie said that their relationship was nobody's business, but theirs.

"Alright, I can tell that none of you are truly following along. Go, get out of my class and have a good break."

Amelie grinned not caring if she looked like a fool.

Sarah and Kate rushed out of the class with her with Pogue following not far behind talking about excitedly. Caleb and Tyler waited on him, but he didn't budge from his desk. He just laid his head down on his arms.

"Dude…let's go." Tyler said motioning for him to get up.

"Dude, detention." Reid retorted.

"Get out of my classroom Garwin. You're off on good behavior shockingly enough." The professor spoke up as he closed his briefcase and exited the classroom.

Grabbing his bookbag, he swung it over his shoulder and left the classroom, shutting the lights off on the way out. He went to Amelie's room first instead of heading back to the room to pack. Tyler scoffed impatiently, but waited on him anyway.

Like he thought, she wasn't there. She had left already for home. She seemed to be on the run a lot lately. It didn't help that she got him stuck in detention either. That didn't give him much of a chance to talk to her. When he did get a chance to try to talk to her, he could only get within five feet of her before she found excuses to skitter away from him. He regretted the sexual run-in in the library now. On top of that, Aaron watched him closely. That made him slightly nervous because Aaron could take any chance he had to get him which is why. Amelie and Aaron didn't get along obviously, but that didn't mean that they had no family value. Reid knew that. Seeing Aaron being protective of her made him almost want a sibling. Almost wasn't enough to actually want one though.

The drive home was quiet. He was looking forward to sleeping in for the next few weeks as well as paying Amelie a few visits.

_You can't avoid me forever._

A new discussion needed to be had about their deal and whether she liked it or not, that meant confrontation.

Getting home, the place was empty. Mom and Dad wouldn't be home until next week. He was just glad that they would be home unlike Thanksgiving. Being a CEO of a corporate company and a Senator took a lot of family time away. That's how it was for a lot of the kids in Ipswich. It was no wonder over 70% of the student body wanted to leave the town. Parents weren't around all that often.

"Home sweet home." he mumbled and went upstairs to his room and dropped his stuff on the floor. He didn't have to unpack right this second.

He turned on his stereo, blasting the radio loudly. Nobody was home to yell at him for it. The end of Disease by Matchbox Twenty played and Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls started right after. Reid thought about Amelie instantly. This was the song to which he discovered her secret. Her singing, playing it like she was letting the lyrics run through her like a sword or something. He smiled to himself, remembering her beautiful voice. It was nothing like a songbird. It was better than that, not that he could tell her that and live. Music was her secret and no matter what, and she was determined not to share it with anybody. Why was beyond him. Maybe one day he would be lucky enough to find out, and she wouldn't need to keep it such a secret along with the rest of her life.

* * *

"Ellie!" Gabriel greeted cheekily. "Aaron."

"Hey man." Aaron gave him a hug and headed straight to his room, no doubt to take a nap.

"How are you?" Gabriel asked.

"Tired." Amelie shrugged.

In his usual gentleman like ways, he took some of Amelie's luggage and helped her lug it upstairs chatting a little.

"Are Mom and Dad home yet?"

"No, they had a few extra work details they had to cover at the last minute, and your Mom has told me to tell you two that there will be a charity benefit held in Boston, and you and your brother are required to be there to support them."

Amelie groaned unpleasantly. She hated going to charity events. She ended up dancing with older strangers who would try to hit on her. They didn't care that she was underage either. The last one she went to, over the summer in the Hamptons, she got felt up by a forty year old.

"It's only two days."

"I don't care. I don't want to dress up. I came home to dress down and relax." She whined, huffing.

"Too bad. You can do this for your Mom and if not for her than the foundation. You know how important it is to her."

"Your guilt trips are terrible."

"Thank you. I've had a few years to perfect them."

Amelie stuck her tongue out at him.

"What do you guys want to eat for dinner?" he asked, setting her stuff down.

"I'm not hungry right now, but if I get hungry I'll get something easy."

"I'll go see about Aaron then."

"And probably get sucked into a video game." Amelie said

"Probably." He smirked.

Amelie shook her head, smiling. The kid in Gabriel often came out when he hung out with Aaron. Opening her bags, she searched for her little brown book. Finding it, she went downstairs to the parlor which was opposite of the living room and sat down at the grand piano. Before opening it, she played a little; OneRepublic. Their use of instruments was wide and made their song even better. She loved the piano parts the best.

A few hours later, her fingers were cramped, and her stomach was grumbling. She could hear Aaron and Gabriel shouting at Aaron's TV upstairs. They got way too into the game.

Amelie helped herself to the kitchen. The maids were gone before she had even come home, so she could make whatever her heart desired. She went with a classic that never went out of style. Cereal. Lucky Charms to be more precise. She left the marshmallows for last like always. It had been a habit since she was four.

Afterwards, she went to the living room and fell back onto the couch, sprawling out comfortably so that anybody who walked in wouldn't be able to share the couch with her. She flipped through the channels on TV. With nothing good on, she went to the DVD rack and grabbed first Scream movie of the series and put it in. Randy was her favorite character next to Tatum. She knew every line by heart.

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket before settling back down on the couch and put it on the coffee table next to the remote.

The phone rings and Drew Barrymore picks up the phone. Amelie sighed, flipping her hair back over shoulder.

"Of course she answers the phone." Amelie rolled her eyes.

Gabriel came downstairs forty-five minutes later to hear talking about murders on the TV. Amelie had fallen asleep on the couch. Lying on her stomach, her arms hung off the edge. Laughing quietly, he turned the movie off and pulled the dark blue afghan on the back of the couch over her.

Her cell phone buzzed on the coffee table making it move an inch or so across it. He glanced at it. There were three other messages. Each of them from somebody named Reid.

"Who the hell is Reid?" he mumbled, staring at the sleeping sixteen year old.

* * *

Amelie and Aaron were excited when Mom and Dad came home. Half of the house was already decorated with Christmas spirit to surprise them. That was always something the two of them could work together on without fighting. They waited to put up the tree mostly because Dad and Aaron had to go get it first.

After letting them settle in, the five of them were able to sit and eat while discussing plans for the next week.

"We'll go do some of our Christmas shopping while you two go get the tree tomorrow. Then we'll put it together and on Thursday we'll go to Boston and be home by Saturday." Mom said.

Amelie shifted uncomfortably. Gabriel was staring at her with a knowing look.

"So Mom, are we dress shopping too?"

"Yes, we are." She smiled.

Amelie nodded. Dress shopping was fun, but difficult because she was determined to find the perfect dress for whatever occasion. This one called for something beautiful, but not slutty. That meant no mass amounts of cleavage, but show a little skin. Mom always said a little skin got the men to donate. Dad told Aaron that flirting got the women to donate. They all had their tactics for the greater good.

"Gabriel, will you be spending the holidays with us this year?" Dad asked. He asked every year to see if he would like to join them. He was basically the adopted son of the family.

"Yes sir." Gabriel smiled, not taking his eyes away from Amelie. She squirmed some more.

"Are you okay Amelie?" Mom asked, her eyebrows furrowed, concerned.

Aaron looked at her strangely.

"I'm fine." She said quickly, looking down at her plate hoping nobody could see the panic she felt. _He knows something…shit. _

After dinner was finished, Amelie rushed after Gabriel who headed for the stairs.

"Whoa-" he said as he was pulled into the parlor.

"What is with the look of death?" she demanded, staring him down fiercely.

"The what?" he chuckled.

"Gabriel!" she exasperated. When he knew things about people he tended to drag it out to torture them. She'd seen him do it to Aaron a lot. It was the easiest way to make him fess up. She didn't think he would use the tactic against her.

"Who's Reid?" he asked.

"Who?" The bombshell hit her fast and hard. Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest intimidatingly. _Great, now everybody can be in my business. This would be so easy if I could explain and they would be okay with it. The likelihood of that happening would be like the likelihood of having magical powers._

"Reid."

She hung her head, the tough exterior crashing down.

"Oh…uh…"

"Ellie." He snapped.

"Boyfriend."

"What? Since when?"

"Beginning of October." She mumbled, shame fell over her like the cold snow.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't really inquire. I didn't want to talk about it."

"Should I be worried?" His protective side came out from behind its curtain making Amelie smirk.

"Definitely. I'm worried." She replied.

Gabriel pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back hard.

"I can't believe how grown up you are." He said.

"Me either."

"I wish I could get Aaron to grow up."

"You and me both," Amelie laughed.

The next day, Amelie was dragged out to go shopping, but not before receiving an unexpected and unwanted visit.

She put on her black leather jacket ready to leave.

"You always have to look bold don't you?" Mom commented. Amelie looked down at her apparel and smiled. Bold was intimidating. The black on black she chose to wear brought out the only color she wore. Vibrant red lipstick.

"I learned from my mother." Amelie said with a smartass grin, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh just go." Mom ushered her towards the door shaking her head at the rebel.

Opening it, Amelie froze completely.

Reid stared at her dazed by her appearance. He bit back an interested smile.

"Going to a funeral?" he said coyly, finding his voice after a minute.

"Shopping. We were just leaving, bye." Amelie said breathlessly and grabbed her Mom by the wrist and flew past him to the SUV.

"Amelie!" Mom exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Mom, let's just go." Amelie was in the car with her seatbelt on within seconds.

Reid watched with an amused grin as they drove off down the small grove.

"Garwin." Reid turned, an agonized look etch on his face as Aaron stood there, a look of hatred on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait right here until Amelie gets back."

"Really?" Aaron said taking a step forward.

"Yeah, really.

"There's something you should know. Since you've already jumped back into my sister's good graces, I've postponed kicking your sorry ass. That's mostly because I don't need her ruining my life, literally. Don't worry though. I fully plan on rearranging your face eventually."

"You're still holding a grudge after what happened almost five years ago?" Reid said with disbelief. "Get over it. It was a long time ago."

"She broke up with me because of you!" Aaron yelled, his veins pulsed from his

"And let me guess…you were in love?" Reid snorted, finding it funny. "We were twelve."

"Like you would know anything about love." Aaron gritted out.

"I may be the siren of the school, but I know about love."

"I'll be sure to not make it happen between you and my sister. You're already on a rocky path as it is."

"Fuck you." Reid snapped, glowering at him.

"Aaron, are you ready to go?" Aaron's father came to the door. "Who is this?"

"Hello sir, my name is Reid Garwin." Reid held out his hand, smiling politely, ignoring Aaron.

"It's nice to meet you." The two shook hands. Aaron's jaw clenched angrily, but he smiled the fakest friendly smile he could give. It could win an Oscar probably.

"Likewise sir."

"Please stop calling me sir. Call me Daniel."

"Alright."

Aaron watched the friendly exchange and prayed that Reid wasn't invited on their trip to get the tree. The last thing he wanted to watch was Reid kiss ass to Dad.

"What brings you here? Are you and my son friends at Spenser?"

"Actually, I came to see your daughter. You see, we've been dating for a few months, and I wanted to see about taking her out on a date this evening."

Daniel looked at him blankly. Reid took a step back. This was the stare right before the interrogation and hell.

The hell never came. Instead, Daniel chuckled.

"So, my baby girl finally took a chance. I'll be damned." His smile was tight. There was a threat behind it. The kind of threat that said he could put him away easily. Reid's insides clenched making breathing even more difficult than it already was. Coming here felt like a bad idea.

"Yes, but apparently I made it too late. I'll be going." Reid said.

"Alright. Try tomorrow." Reid nodded and walked down the porch step s hastily.

"He seems nice enough."

Aaron sighed heavily.

"Can we go now?" he said in a n irate voice.

"Sure." Dad grabbed his coat and followed Aaron out of the house.

* * *

"You could've invited him along." Mom said shoving another dress behind the curtain.

Amelie took it and hung it up on one of the hooks attached to the wall. She walked out of the dressing room and was instantly shoved back into it. This was the fourth dress she had tried on. Nothing seemed perfect. She got dressed in her clothes and came out.

"You still have one more dress in there," her mom squabbled.

"And so far every dress you've picked isn't good enough or you would quit shoving me back into the dressing room. I'm going to search for a dress now." Amelie said and waltzed through the store, looking at the many colors, types, and designer dresses.

One caught her eyes quickly. The dress sat on a mannequin, shimmering beautifully like a trophy.

"This is the dress." Amelie reached out to touch the beautiful satin resembling the blue that a storm cloud held before a thunderstorm. It had an over bust corset that laced in the back, letting the laces which were jeweled with white gems lace across the skin, showing the back. From the corset was the rest of the dress flowing beautifully down. It didn't poof at all which was an added bonus. It was way too difficult to move around in a dress that looked like it could hold a circus. It shimmered with glitter. Gems like on the corset laces also lined the bottom and top of the corset.

"Yes it is." Mom agreed. "Let's get you some shoes and jewelry to go with it."

A choker was chosen that would cover her throat, and hug it snugly. She picked it because it reminded her of Fifty Shades of Grey kind of in the way that the choker was like a collar. It was a very expensive, yet gorgeous, sparkly choker. A pair of dangle, tear drop earrings came with them. Two sets of diamond studs and a single stud were bought too for her two other ear piercings and cartilage.

The shoes she chose were silver strappy stillettos. The straps were silver ribbons and wrapped a little ways up the ankles.

"Did you get your dress?" Amelie asked before they left the store.

"Yes I did. I got it before coming home. Saved a lot of time too." She winked.

"I guess we just have to get Christmas out of the way now."

"That's going to be difficult." Mom laughed.

"Yeah." Amelie agreed. The hard part about living with men was that you never knew what to get them.

Hours later, the two of them had gotten their Christmas shopping done. Now, the guys only had to get theirs done. When they got home they could hear all three guys huffing and groaning from the living room. Amelie burst into laughter at seeing them trying to get the tree up.

"Shut up El!" Aaron grunted. Mom laughed too, dropping the shopping bags in process.

After the tree was up, the five of them stared at it.

"I think it looks great." Amelie said then went upstairs taking her shopping bags with her.

She let out a long breath, taking off her black suede, high heel boots. She tossed them across the room without a care. Her feet felt relieved from being released from their confines. Finally having alone time like this was always something she treasured. It gave her time to reflect back on the long day. She moved to her iHome stand that sat in the corner of her room and put her iPod on it, tossing her purse onto her bed in the process. Hitting the play button, a song by Collective Soul started playing. She bobbed her head to the guitar.

**Oh I'm newly calibrated**

**All shiny and clean**

**I'm your recent adaptation**

**Time to redefine me**

**Let the word out I've got to get out**

**Oh I'm feeling better now**

**Break the news out I've got to get out**

**Oh I'm feeling better now**

Soon enough she was singing to it as she changed out of her clothes into something more comfortable. Her time alone was interrupted by her phone ringing. She ignored it and grabbed her laptop, putting it on her vanity. It sang, coming to life.

Her phone rang again quickly getting on every one of her last nerves. She picked it up on the fourth ring knowing exactly who was calling.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped.

"Nice mouth." Reid chuckled on the other end. "Is that Collective Soul playing?"

"Again, what do you want?" Reid was the last person she wanted to deal with. It was part of the reason she was so happy to be off of school for a few weeks. He had been harassing her for getting him detention. Not only that, but it gave her time to evaluate her feelings about Reid. Well, not really about Reid. He was still his normal, flirtatious self, but it was all directed at her. Her squirming around him didn't help get her out of it either. She knew that he had lost sight of what the point of their 'relationship' was.

"I wanted to talk. You left me with Aaron and your dad." He said

She smirked at his less than thrilled tone. _They made the mighty Reid Garwin nervous. That's funny. _

"You can wipe that mighty, smug look off your face."

"Hey, I had a lot things to do. I don't let anybody tie me down."

"Not even your boyfriend?" Amelie rolled her eyes. He was getting way too used to that word. Amelie rubbed her forehead knowing that an argument was coming.

"Whatever." Her voice was flat. She changed the song on her iHome.

Reid said nothing for a long time, but she could hear him breathing on the other end. She laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She quickly shot up at hearing a knock at her door though.

"Honey, I was wondering what you wanted for dinner." Mom said.

"Um,"

"Go for Chinese." Reid said in her ear.

"Indian food sounds good." Amelie said.

"You love Chinese. Eat Chinese. Don't be stubborn because of me." Reid's voice was faint.

Amelie sighed.

"Alright," Mom smiled. "Who are you talking to?"

Amelie's eyes widened. No excuse was coming to mind.

"Um…nobody. It's not important."

"Really?" She wasn't convinced.

"Really?" Reid said at the same time only more sarcastic and dejected.

"Can't I have privacy in my own room?"

"Yes." Mom sighed. "Just make sure you pack tonight."

"Okay."

"I'll send Gabriel to get you for dinner. He fends the lioness off better than I can." She joked.

Amelie laughed at that and shooed her out.

"Packing?"

"It's none of your business." Amelie said, lying back down on her bed. She let out a ferocious yawn, blinking rapidly from the momentary blurry vision.

"Amelie, you are going to have to trust me eventually. I'm not out to get you. We're partners in this."

"You forced yourself on me in the library." She exclaimed.

"I did not! I wanted to get a rise out of you, and I got more than that or don't you remember? You didn't push me away."

Amelie's heart raced crazily. Why did he have to act like this now? Before all of this, life was a lot simpler.

"I have to go. I have things to do."

She hung up leaving him to listen to the dial tone.

"So, what's up?" Tyler asked as he grabbed a small handful of chips from the bowl in front of them. His eyes were fixated on the TV.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Liar."

"So is she."

"You two are a weird couple. It's almost as if you aren't even dating."

Reid said nothing. _We aren't._

"She just has a hard time trusting people. I haven't figured out why, but I'm hoping she'll tell me eventually."

"You should've picked a more stable girlfriend. I honestly think you should break up with her…then again I can understand why you can't." Tyler said, tapping his fingers on his chin thoughtfully. "Don't want to end up like Kyle, but we could always make you look like a bad boyfriend. Then she'd break up with you and you'd both live."

"Dude, stop. I don't want to break up with her." Reid said

"I just thought-"

"No. Stop thinking. I like Ellie. Get over it."

"Alright, fine." Tyler said and shrugged. He got up from the couch. "I'm getting a soda. You want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

Reid thought about calling her again and telling her not to hang up, but a better plan came to mind.

* * *

She didn't have to pack much since she didn't plan on staying for very long. She'd get there a day before, go to the charity event the next evening and then leave next morning she'd be on the road.

"You were right by the way." Dad said as they all sat down to eat dinner.

"Who?" Amelie asked.

"You. The man was innocent. It turns out that his sister had done it."

"Whoa." Amelie said as she put a little spicy curry onto her plate. "That's a game changer. Killers aren't usually female."

"That'll make for a good horror flick." Gabriel said smirking.

"For sure." Amelie agreed already thinking about the plot line. Nobody would see her as the killer, but they would see her as the victim. In the end, she would be able to back the one person she'd been after, her husband because he's cheated, stolen, and lied to her. The big reveal leads to how she knew about everything from day one and how he almost got away with it. Leaving his death looking like a suicide. Then people would start to find out and anybody who got too close ended up dead. She even bent the story a bit to make it look as if she'd be next. In the end she would die by two gunshots in defense.

"Amelie?"

She came back to the dinner table and out of her movie playing mind.

"What?" she said, her face blank.

"Will you be hanging with any of your friends?" Mom asked.

Aaron bust up laughing.

"Are you kidding? She has no friends."

"Aaron!" Mom scolded.

"I do to!" Amelie yelled, flinging rice at him.

"What about Reid?" Dad spoke up quirking his eyebrow. Aaron quit laughing and stared at Dad just as deadpanned as Amelie did right then.

"Reid…uh maybe. Christmas is time for family." Amelie said.

"We should have him over for dinner."

"We don't have to." Amelie said.

She could picture it now. Him and Dad would get along because he would act charming even though he was anything but. Mom would be taken with him because of his chiseled, gorgeous features. Aaron would be Aaron which meant being an asshole. That left her with being extremely uncomfortable with the small talk, questions, and tight smiles.

"I think it's a great idea. We'll have him after Christmas."

"But-"

"Enough. You don't need to hide him. I think it's great that you feel ready to have a boyfriend. Especially since I can't imagine that it's easy. We support it." Mom said.

Amelie hoped that she would be quiet soon. The look on her face was enough to explain what she was really saying. _Of course it's not easy because we're not dating. Jesus! _

She was ready to scream that it was all a set up, but didn't. Instead she bit her tongue hard and nodded, her gut twisting. Aaron looked how she felt. Grim and moody.

The rest of dinner was mostly eaten in silence. The Reid subject was enough to make her quiet. Mom and Dad didn't talk about what happened with Kyle. She had asked them to. She didn't want to be seen as fragile because of that ingrate. She knew that was the reason they were precautious about Reid and wanted to know him.

"I'm finished." Amelie said after twenty minutes of endless silence. The only thing she could hear was chewing. It was starting to drive her insane. She pushed her plate away and left the room. Aaron and Gabriel had gone to play more video games five minutes ago.

She heard whispers after leaving the room.

"I'm worried. Do we know anything about this boy?"

"Relax. I met the kid. He's Garwin's boy."

"I've heard about him Daniel. He's not the kind of boy you want dating your daughter."

"Andrea, we have to let Amelie do this on her own. We can only be there for her when she needs us. You know she won't let us interfere. She's her own person, and I blame you because that's where she gets it."

"I do not want it to happen again."

Amelie rushed up the stairs not wanting to hear anymore. She hadn't even thought that Reid could be like Kyle. She didn't want to even think about Kyle. Biting the inside of her cheek, she locked her bedroom door and started to undress. Grabbing her silk robe, she wrapped it around herself and walked into her bathroom, taking her lighter from her vanity with her. Elegant butterflies decorated the fire maker.

The water poured out of the faucet. She passed her hand under it, turning the hot and cold knobs until the temperature of the water wasn't too hot, but enough that steam rose from the tub. While it filled, she lit the candles in the room then turned out the lights. The room glowed with the dancing flames. She add lavender bath oil to the tub and let it to continue filling.

_He's not perfect or anything like. I can't even stand him. The only reason he seemed right for all of this is because he'd actually agree to it. _

"Oh, I forgot." Amelie ran from the room quickly and turned on some music. Sarah McLachlan.

She went back to the bathroom and left the door. She turned the water off then undid her robe, letting it fall to the floor. Nobody could ruin this perfect moment of relaxation. This was her world.

She settled into the tub slowly and moaned as a delightful shiver ran over her body making every inch tingle.

_This needs to end soon. I can't take much more. None of this was supposed to happen. It was supposed to stay at school._

* * *

Amelie played the piano, Fer De Lis. For classical music, it was one of her favorite pieces to play. It sounded ominous, and she liked a little bit of ominous from time to time. It kept life interesting. Her fingers glided magically almost. Her heart knew the tune more than her own brain.

"It's beautiful."

Amelie's fingers stumbled and the next few notes came out hard. She clenched her hands into fists.

"Who let you in?"

She didn't turn to face her visitor. His voice was enough to set her on edge.

"I think his name is Gabriel; he let me in."

_I can't believe he let him in here. I am going to kill him._

"I just thought it would be the right thing to do, you know, show my face, prove I exist." He continued.

"This is getting too deep. I didn't want my parents to know." She said.

Reid nodded, pursing his lips. He didn't like what he was hearing and she could see it clear as day.

"Shit happens." He said. "How long were you hoping this little escapade would last?"

"Graduation. I'd be free from my brother, and you would be on a whole new playing field with fresh girls."

Reid thought about it for a moment. _I have six months. I always love a challenge…and she certainly is taht_

"Six months…you expect me to hold out that long? Ellie, you're killing me." he sounded nearly whining.

Amelie smirked and rolled her eyes, then turned around on the bench. His sulk was wiped away with his flirty ways. She crossed her legs and leaned back on the piano. The way he was flipping back and forth between his seriousness and silliness was confusing. It was almost as confusing as her trying to decide if he was a friend or not or if he was somebody she really let in. Not once had she ever had to deal with this and that only made it harder. She didn't know about anything revolving around such strong feelings. She only rejected them. It was to protect herself.

"You'll find other girls like the bottle blonde from Nicky's." she said.

"We didn't do anything."

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't." Amelie didn't bother trying to sound convincing. She didn't care.

"We didn't." his voice was more firm. "But, I guess I can say the same to you about your H-U friends."

"I guess you can." She shrugged. Why deny it? If she just told him, he'd be disgusted, and she wouldn't need to worry about his sexual advances anymore making this all much easier.

"Why do you let those guys at H-U use you and not me?"

The question left her stumped for a moment. Was used the right word? It made her feel dirty. They weren't using her, but the opposite. She could control what they did and didn't do, not the other way around.

"I can control them."

"So, that's why you push me away. You're afraid of losing that control."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want that from you."

"Are you sure?" he walked across the room towards then leaned in close to her. "You're shaking."

And, she was. She couldn't stop it. He stared at her lazily, his eyes moving from her lips to her nose then meeting her eyes.

"You did scare me, waltzing in here without a sound." She lied, flexing her fingers then shaking her hands.

"Right." he said, his tone sardonic. Every part of Amelie tensed hating that he made her judgment fuzzy and control lessened with him. "By the way, I love it more when sing while you play. You have a beautiful voice. It's just a shame that nobody hears it."

It dawned on her quickly, her eyes widening, her jaw dropping.

"You're the one spying on me!? I thought it was Caleb!" she shrieked. "That means you're the one who put that flyer on my door."

Reid wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. Amelie's jaw clenched tightly, red, hot, fury bubbled to life inside her. How could he intrude on something so private? That was her time alone. Nobody was supposed watch her or even know.

"I just think you have amazing talent. It shouldn't let it go to waste." He said honestly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mom and Dad want you to come to dinner after Christmas."

"And you?"

Amelie shrugged. It didn't matter what she wanted. He had a mind of his own. He wouldn't listen to her, so what was the point in answering.

Getting up, she brushed past him out of the parlor and spotted Gabriel in the living room, the remote in his hand. Amelie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her hip popping to the side, putting her bitch face on. Reid snickered and passed her walking into the living room. Gabriel stopped channel surfing, feeling her glare like a burning sensation and walked out to meet her. Reid took his place on the couch comfortably.

"I can't believe you!" She whispered harshly. "You were supposed to go all grrr and scare him away!"

She peeked into the room. Reid had one foot propped up on the coffee table. _Oh my god, you're such a guy. _

"I thought I was supposed to give approval. Isn't that what every teenage girl wants for their boyfriend?"

"No! Not this teenage girl. I wanted you to get rid of him like the big protective guardian you're supposed to act like."

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _This girl is backwards._

"Do you want me to get rid of him now?"

Amelie leaned to the side and looked into the living room and snorted. He made himself right at home.

"No, I'll deal with it."

"Good. Go be a good girlfriend." Gabriel ran off down the hallway, dodging her swinging hand in the process.

"Ass." She grumbled.

She plopped down beside Reid on the couch, sinking into it. Reid shouted, at Amelie as she took the remote and changed channels.

"Hey, I like that show!"

"I don't care," she said, her comment snide. She flipped through the channels. Fashion show, flip, Action movie with a guy hanging off the wing of a jet, flip, food channel, flip, Ghost falling in love with a person, flip, slasher, she put the remote down.

Reid looked at her surprised that she found enjoyment in the horror section. She didn't jump that often and sighed with annoyance when characters were setting themselves up to die.

"I never would've guessed that you like horror."

"There is a lot you don't know about me." she flipped off the TV because the killer was an idiot, making him laugh.

"Maybe you'll tell me a little more."

"Maybe." But, she didn't sound promising.

"Would it help if I revealed a little bit about myself?"

"Help? Not really, but it would be useful." Amelie laughed. "Tell me though, what could you tell me that I don't already know?"

"Cocky today aren't we?" Reid remarked, grinning.

"I learn from the best." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm awesome." He nudged her playfully.

Amelie scowled at him, but ended up laughing. The goofy face he made it impossible to not laugh at him. He wasn't so bad all the time. It was hard to admit that, even if it wasn't admitted out loud.

"So, talk." She commanded. "You suggested telling me about you. Tell me something that you think I don't know."

"I don't know now. I'm remembering that you got me detention for no reason." He said teasingly.

"Me?" she feigned shock, holding her hand to her chest.

"Yes, you." He looked hurt by it.

"You deserved it." She shrugged not caring. It was just detention. She could've gotten him suspended or heck, expelled even. Detention was nothing.

"I did not Ellie."

"Whatever! Just spill something already or I'm kicking you out."

"Fine." He sighed, fidgeting with his fingers and looking around the room hoping nobody was around. "You can't tell anybody. Not even Caleb, Tyler or Pogue know this."

"Um…okay." She rolled her eyes.

"You keeping your music to yourself is important to you. This is important to me."

"Okay, just tell me. I mean, is it illegal?"

"Like what you do? No. I just-" Amelie shook her head slowly, coaxing it out of him.

"I'm a writer."

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Thank You: Guest, SammieLuvsFood, cuzimjustlikethat, and dronixxx**

**Also, thank you to those who have followed and favorited this. I definitely appreciate it. You guys are awesome. **

* * *

He_ writes. _Yeah, she certainly didn't expect those words to come up. I'm a sex addict or I secretly collect Pokémon cards, not I write. Amelie tapped her thumbs on the wheel. The roads were snowy and icy which made her nervous. Driving wasn't a problem. Driving long distance wasn't a problem, but these icy roads were just another reason as to why she hated winter so much.

The conversation they had still replayed in her mind from time to time like now. This secret wasn't just any secret. it was one that nobody had known about, not even his ring of friend or parents. the fact that he shared it with her, the person that could use it as blackmail to get what she wanted meant something.

"You write?" she sat up, curious. "Write what?"

Reid shifted uncomfortably and looked at the TV trying to focus on it.

"Stories mostly."

"You're serious?" she looked at him skeptically.

"You can sing and play instruments, but I can't write?"

"I didn't mean-"

"What did you mean?" he snapped, interrupting her.

"I just—don't know. I can't picture it."

"I couldn't picture you singing either and one night, I'm walking out of the music building, and I hear you."

"Huh."

He was serious about this. She hadn't seen him serious about anything ever.

"That's it?" He had chuckled at her response.

"What can I say? I'm speechless. A creative side is not something I would've thought you'd have."

Reid stared at her unsure if he should feel insulted or not. She went on to ask him about what he wrote about and if he was working on anything lately. They talked for a few more hours before she shooed him away.

Amelie turned off on the next exit leading into Boston. Thank goodness the charity event was being held on the outskirts and not in the city. The Inn that Mom and Dad had decided they would be staying in wasn't very far away. Pulling into its parking lot, she parked next to Aaron's car. The Inn didn't like the usual motel or hotel. It looked…beautiful. The place was a large victorian. Inside there was a pool, hot tub, a small workout room. The pictures Mom had showed of the rooms were pretty convincing. The tagline of the Inn was 'you won't even feel like you're at a hotel.'

They weren't lying either. She dropped her bags by the door and whistled impressed. The canopy bed was beautiful with the see through drapes around the bed. The dresser was gorgeous, shining dark wood that held a strong elegance. She looked down at her cell phone, ignoring the text message from Reid, to see the time.

"Time to get ready…" she trailed off.

Mom showed up an hour later to help with hair. She was already ready to go in her dark red, sparkling dress with black, extravagant earring that were sure to make her ears ache by the end of the night. Her choker, black gemmed to match the earrings came to a point at the center of her chest with a tear drop gem. She looked nearly vampiric. The make-up on her face was the major difference; it was light and blended in with her beautiful complexion. Amelie was glad to have gotten her mother's golden skin.

"You look radiant…grown up." Mom commented.

Amelie smiled, blushing ferociously. Mom finished pinning her curls making her hair seem more voluptuous. Amelie wasn't sure if she recognized herself. She always had to look long and hard at herself when she got all done up like this. It was like wearing a mask.

"I'm going to go with your father and we will see you and Aaron there. Do not take too long." Mom said, running her fingers over her daughter's large, loose curls that sat over her left shoulder. They bounced with life, the fading red streaks blended beautifully. Tight curls made her look like Shirley Temple and that wasn't a look she wanted.

"I'll be there soon. I don't know about Aaron."

"Alright." Mom kissed her cheek and left Amelie alone to touch whatever she needed to.

She didn't go with any lipstick, but a light coat of clear lip gloss making them shine. She put the tube in her small purse with her cell phone and mace.

She took a deep breath. "It's only an hour if that. You'll survive."

* * *

The valet took her car. he had

"Play with my car, and you'll play with me." Amelie growled at the guy who she handed her keys to. He smirked raising an eyebrow with interest to her comment. "Trust me when I say you don't want to play with me."

His smirk was wiped clean realizing that she wasn't kidding. Her eyes were ominous. Then she smiled perkily and walked up to the entrance and inside where she was led to the main ballroom. Everything looked pristine down to the waiters that walked around with hors d'oeuvres and strawberry champagne. Amelie grabbed a glass quickly and downed it. A wave of warmth came over her and she set the glass on a platter passing by.

"El," Aaron appeared at her side.

She nodded acknowledging her brother. There were people she recognized and people she didn't recognize. Mom and Dad talked with Judge Freidman. He offered a small smile. Amelie smiled and made her way across the room and stood beside her father. He grabbed her a glass of champagne. She took it, but didn't drink right away. The first glass was still making her feel a little floaty, but not completely.

"You look amazing tonight." Judge Friedman said.

"Thank you." Amelie said. He was the only man she didn't mind dancing with besides her father. He was a very good man, a fair man and something to admire. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise. I can't believe you're graduating this year. "

"She's a brilliant girl." Mom gushed.

"Have you applied to colleges," he asked her.

"She only needs to apply to H-U and she has. She's a shoe-in for the honor's program."

Amelie felt the little happiness she had this evening fade and drank the champagne her father had handed to her. It didn't wash away the resentment towards him.

"She's excited." Dad continued. Amelie's face twisted a little, but none of them noticed.

_I'm not going to H-U. _

Dropping that bomb on them wouldn't be fun and would probably cost her family, but if they couldn't handle that she could make her own decisions then that was their problem not hers. She had done everything they wanted up until now. She was graduating soon, going through the right of passage that made a child an adult. So she was sixteen soon to be seventeen come March. Why did it matter? She acted way beyond her age. Right now though, she wanted to act her age and throw a temper tantrum telling him that she didn't want his dreams. That she would rather crash and burn trying from trying something she actually liked than hate herself her whole because she was doing something that she didn't like.

Amelie slipped from the conversation and made her way around the dance floor to the tables. She stopped quickly at a familiar whistle.

"Here I thought this couldn't get any worse." She mumbled to herself.

"You're a vision." Reid said.

Amelie spun around to face him. He wore a black tux reminding her of James Bond almost. His quip was what killed the spy vibe. His hair hung no different than usual. It had grown out a little, she noticed. His bangs were a little longer and he looked as if he just woke up and shook his head a little.

"Thank you." She swallowed back an insult.

"My parents told me I had to go to some charity thing," he wrinkled his nose annoyed about it, "but I didn't realize it was one that your mother was holding."

"It's okay. I don't want to be here either." She replied.

"Care for a dance?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"No thanks. I have a half an hour before I can leave."

"And you don't want to spend it with me? That would certainly make me look bad especially since your mother is staring this way."

Amelie glanced past him. She was looking this way. Amelie sighed with defeat. With mom lurking and staring intently, she wouldn't be able to weasel out of this, not if she wanted to keep up the illusion of a working relationship. Even Aaron was staring with particular interest.

"Fine. You get a half an hour of me and then I'm gone and you leave me alone." She said offering him her hand.

"Wow, that's all I get?"

"We spent nearly five hours together yesterday."

Reid took her hand, the touch gentle and sweet almost. He led her onto the dance floor. She grinned to herself happy that she was dancing with him rather than some middle aged man who was trying to hit on her. Granted, he still hit on her, but at least it didn't make her disgusted. It was actually kind of cute.

He placed her arms up around his neck and placed his on her waist, the tips of his fingers on her back, sending a warm sensation over her skin.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He smirked.

"It is."

Others on the dance floor floated around them not missing a beat with the small orchestra that played resembling a dance number within a disney fairy tale.

The half hour passed quickly, and when it ended she departed from Reid and walked over to her parents who were no longer conversing with the judge, but another couple...Reid's parents perhaps and let them know that she was leaving for the evening. The valet she had threatened earlier brought her car out front to her and handed her keys. He looked uneasy as he handed her the keys. She kept a straight face as she watched him walk over to the two others on duty. She smirked at hearing their whispers about her being a fiendish bitch.

Before getting in, she took of her heels. The night was over and now she could fall asleep to her iPod on shuffle.

She got out of her dress easily and into shorts and a t-shirt leaving the dress on the small bench at the end of the bed. The bed felt soft and certainly welcoming her tired and exhausted body.

Amelie groaned at a sharp knock at the door. She trudged to the door and opened. Reid stood there, his bow tie and his dress shirt unbuttoned. He took a step back, gulping from the dark look on Amelie's face.

"You were sleeping weren't you?" he asked.

"Not yet." She replied, her annoyed face unchanging.

He looked down at what she was wearing. You could barely see the shorts she was wearing underneath her old shirt. It had Thirty Seconds To Mars on it. _Good band. _

"What do you want? And, no. I won't have sex with you," she said, her tone flat. Any minute she'd shut the door in his face. Reid held back his laughter at her question.

"I was going to go watch a movie. Was wondering if you'd like to tag along. Your brother won't bother you, and you can have fun."

Amelie contemplated it for a moment. It wasn't such a bad idea, but she was dead tired, dead tired like a corpse even.

"Depends." She said, "What movie?"

"It's horror. I don't know it right off the bat." He said.

"Fine." It could be worse. He could be trying to take her to some horrible comedy that's not even funny. Funny anymore just wasn't funny. It was annoying.

Amelie closed the door in his face. He leaned against the wall opposite the door and began to wonder if she was coming or not.

The door opened a few minutes later, and Amelie came out looking completely different. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, her black heel boots. She kept her band t-shirt on and wrapped a long black scarf that dangle to her knees around her neck then pulled her hoodie over her shoulders. Her hair was still messy from brushing out her curls. She felt too lazy to put it up.

"We going?" she asked.

Reid still leaned against the wall, entranced with her. He pushed off of it and nodded. The two left the inn.

Amelie stared out the window quietly trying not to fall asleep. Reid turned the radio, twisting the knob to make the volume lower.

Amelie wasn't entirely sure why she went with him. She was beyond tired, but…there was a but, hanging there in the back of her mind there was a but. He wasn't acting barbaric or insulting or forthcoming. He wasn't his normal self. There was something different. He was different.

He wasn't cracking an insult at her. It was the perfect opportunity to make a snide remark since she didn't look all pristine and gorgeous as usual. She admitted that on a decent day she could look good. She didn't even bother putting make- up back on. But, he didn't and she didn't insult him back. He glanced over at her along the ride making sure she didn't pass out.

He pulled the car up alongside a sidewalk, an old theater with the jutting out, boards with the listed movies on it all lit up and colorful. The lights were orange and the movie or rather movies was the Scream trilogy. Amelie smiled, shaking her head.

"Have you even seen these?" she asked him.

"I haven't. I figured you could give me insight." He said with a shrug.

The two walked inside knowing that they wouldn't sleep tonight, but that's okay.

* * *

**Review! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, here it is! You asked about Kyle and now you get your answer. I do need to warn you that this chapter does contain Mature content. Now that you've been warned you may continue.**

**Thank You: WitchGirl101, Guest, SammieLuvsFood, Guest, and Guest.**

**I love it when you guys review. It's great to hear input on what you guys feel and think about the story.**

**Thank you to all who favorited and followed the story:)**

* * *

Reid had been coming over to the house every other day since the charity event. He'd attempted to lure her to his home, but she continuously declined telling him that meeting his parents wasn't something she wanted to do unless absolutely necessary. He didn't like the answer, but she could care less.

Christmas was next week, and tonight was the night that Mom and Dad were insistent on having Reid over so Dad could properly interrogate him like he did when her put people on the stand in court.

Reid handled it well surprisingly. Even with the arrogant remarks from Aaron he kept a cool head. He expressed how much he 'enjoyed' the event. He was too convincing about it, but Mom didn't seem to mind. Dad on the other hand was keeping a skeptical eye on him. Overall, the dinner was a success. There was no heavy questioning of their relationship or even embarrassing stories. Instead, Dad wanted to know about Reid's plans after graduation. It wasn't that easy to talk about for Amelie, but to everyone else it was.

After the dinner table was cleared, they moved to the living room. The tree made the room glow. Everyone settled on the couch, Reid pulling Amelie down onto his lap. She squealed as he did. Dad raised his eyebrows at the two. Reid shrugged keeping her there. Gabriel sat by them guarding them from the glare of death from Aaron.

Amelie sat there on his lap wanting to hit Reid badly. Her fingers twitched at the thought. The looks of shock and disbelief that she'd get from everybody else was what stopped her. Instead, she gave in to Reid's silent idea to show affection and leaned back onto him.

His fingers twitched on her hips making her smirk only a little. She knew this was driving him crazy. She shifted only a little as if to get comfortable.

She looked back at the tree. Like every year, it had been over decorated with tinsel and ornaments. She remembered past Christmases, the good memories like when she and Aaron were still nice to each other. Every year on Christmas night they used to sleep in the same room then go downstairs together. They were a team. Now, it was all about privacy and differences and growing up which led to growing apart. Fighting seemed to be the only thing they knew how to do especially now. he wanted to have control, but he wasn't getting it over her.

She kept looking, reminiscing over all of these moments until her eyes met bright, shiny gifts of different shapes and sizes.

"Oh!" she shot forward barely missing Reid's her as she slapped her hands to her mouth. "I'll be right back. I have a present I forgot."

She jumped up and ran towards the stairs then stopped at the bottom.

"Can he open it now?" She pointed at Gabriel.

"Amelie…" Dad said stressing her name. His eyebrows furrowed with the idea. Gabriel looked between the both of them confused.

"Pleeeeaasse?" she begged, clasping her hands together.

"It's just one, and I don't see what it can hurt." Mom chimed in.

Amelie squealed, jumping up and down then took the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping twice and ran to her room. She dug through her duffle bag, tossing her clothes everywhere. It wasn't there.

"Where did I put it?" She closed her eyes trying to remember. "My purse!"

She rushed over to her vanity and grabbed it then dumped on the floor. A lipstick tube, Tide-To-Go pen, a brush, lip gloss, an extra pair of ear buds, a pack of gum; spearmint, and Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause; a book she read over and over again fell out and scattered on the floor. Among all of the junk she found the envelope. She left the mess and ran back downstairs.

Reid was talking with both Gabriel and Aaron. Aaron was fighting everything he said. It was just strange that the two were conversing at all.

"Found it." She waved the opened envelope. She hesitated before giving it to him. Her mouth felt dry suddenly, and her palms sweaty. _I hope he likes it. _"I know that this can go one of two ways. You'll either get very mad or very happy but, I know that you wanted to get your Master's degree in psychology so I applied for you."

Amelie handed Gabriel the opened envelope. It was the only present she thought would be a good enough for him. She knew as well as him that he wasn't going to be here long after graduation.

Gabriel took the envelope nervously. The seal of Princeton in corner of envelope caught his eyes immediately. Everyone stared at him curiously. He pulled out the slip of paper from the envelope and read aloud. Amelie didn't move from her spot. Her feet felt stuck as if melding with the floor.

"Gabriel Perelly, we are delighted to inform you that you have been granted acceptance—" his words faded and his eyes widened. His head shot up, he tossed the flimsy paper aside and scooped Amelie up into his arms hugging her tightly.

Reid stared wide eyed at the interaction. Her superpowers weren't used for evil all the time like he'd thought.

"This is the best gift I've ever received. Thank you."

"You gotta have a plan man," Amelie laughed after he put her down.

Aaron gave her a look stating that she was being a show off. She smiled even wider happy with this accomplishment.

"Don't be jealous Aaron. It looks ugly on you. Plus, I can't help that I'm smarter than you. The gift didn't even cost anything."

He looked at Mom and Dad for help, but they were busy congratulating Gabriel. Reid stood and put an arm around Amelie's waist and kissed her cheek from behind sending a delicious shiver through her being. He laid his chin on her shoulder after, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously at Aaron, a coy smirk on his face.

"You two sure do play nice while you're home." Reid mumbled tickling her ear with his breath.

"Mhm." Amelie turned and stared at him with a beaming smile. "I like winning."

"I can tell. I like seeing how pissed Aaron gets. Do you think that he thinks we're having sex?" he murmured.

"From his stiff posture, I'm guessing so."

"Good."

"That also means that my parents could suspect that as well."

"Well…" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Reid," she exclaimed, giggling.

The night ended with success. Amelie walked Reid out to his car, hugging herself tightly to shield herself from the cold as she did. Snow fell lightly over them, but in freakishly huge globs that could hardly be called snowflakes.

Once getting to his car, he turned to face her.

"What?" she asked still smiling a little.

"At risk of ruining a really good night, I was wondering…" He paused. Asking her would ruin more than just the night. "What really happened between you and Kyle? I know the stories around school, but I don't…"

He stopped. Amelie's glow of happiness faded away. The frost on her breath surrounded her face making it cloudy kind of.

"It's okay." She said, but it sound like anything but okay. "I'll tell you. Just not tonight okay?"

She unwound her arms from around herself and took a step towards Reid to hug him.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"For what?" He hugged her back.

"Not being a complete imbecile tonight."

She could feel him relax. Letting go of him, she turned and headed up to the house. _Maybe it's time to tell somebody._

* * *

It wasn't until two days after Christmas that Amelie saw Reid again. They had moved their socializing upstairs so that Gabriel would quit snooping. The topics that they talked about had gotten personal. Mom made sure to check on the two of them the way Moms do by asking if they were hungry or thirsty or just making sure they were okay. Amelie and Reid both knew that she was actually checking to make sure the two weren't having sex. That was fine…actually that was more than fine because Amelie wondered if he was still keeping to those motives because they were after all, in her bedroom.

Music played from her iHome and the lights were dim. They laid on her bed like they had been for most of the day. She had cleaned the room up days ago short of the small stack of books she had gotten for Christmas. The day had been filled with talking and not talking. For a little while they just lounged around in each other's company, not talking and it was enough. Then they started talking and laughing all over again.

Reid stayed for dinner again, but the two made it quick and hid back up in Amelie's room receiving shady looks from Aaron. Mom, Dad, and Gabriel gave up on the looks. Neither of them paid attention to them.

Reid wondered if she would tell him about Kyle tonight.

"Amelie," Reid said. This was difficult because she didn't like to talk about it. She avoided the subject whenever she heard it being brought up, shook it off like she was the badass.

"What?" she looked up from her laptop, the incessant clicking of keys stopping. She hadn't been on it very much since break started. With the charity event in Boston then the Reid situation with the parentals and even more so…getting to know Reid, there wasn't much time. She didn't even think about getting on it until today. Her e-mail was filled with info from other colleges, and iTunes receipts thanks to the two one hundred dollar iTunes cards that she'd gotten for Christmas from Dad.

"I gotta ask again and it's not to be nosy…well, to be kind of to be nosy. What happened between you and Kyle? Some people say that he broke up with you and you made him disappear, which I wouldn't doubt because everybody knows the power you have, but other people say that he dumped you and you went all 'if I can't have you then nobody can'. I don't believe it, but what's the deal?" His voice trembled some, but he kept it as even as he could upon entering this territory of her life.

Amelie didn't say anything at first. She stared long and hard at her computer screen. She knew the rumors. They were better than the real story any day. Her heart picked up speed, not because of any butterflies or excitement, but because she was scared. Kyle was a dark place for her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go back there.

"Kyle and I were dating. He knew my brother and that's how we met. My brother was happy for me shockingly. One night…" she paused and it was like she could hear the rain all over again pattering on the roof of Kyle's car, the thunder rumbling across the sky. "Our parents were out of town, and Aaron went out with the guys and when Kyle brought me home, we started making out in his car, and the next thing I know, he wants more than that. I wasn't ready for that. Not at thirteen…He didn't care, and when I tried to get away, he hit me, held me down and took what he wanted right out front of my house. I fell out of his car into the mud bleeding and crying…God, it—it hurt so much! When Aaron found out, he nearly killed Kyle, broke his nose, arm, fractured three ribs, and almost snapped his neck. I got Kyle sent to prison for twenty-five years. Judge Freidman was the judge at the trial. We paid a lot of money to keep the whole thing private. I didn't want anybody to see me like that, see me so weak."

Reid didn't even look at her now. She couldn't blame him. She couldn't look into a mirror for nearly a year after it happened, and she had broken quite a few of them to last her a lifetime of bad luck. On a more positive note, she learned how to do her hair and apply make-up without a mirror.

"I did make him disappear." It came out in a hushed whisper.

She still stared at her laptop, but was no longer looking at it, but as if through it. Reid moved and gently picked the machine up and set it on the nightstand beside her. Now sitting beside her, he wrapped his arm around her slowly, afraid that she'd recoil and throw some hideous insult in his face about how he doesn't have to act like he cares because it's not like any of this was real, but right now it was very real. She let him put his arm around her. His thumb moved up and down in a soothing way on the soft skin of her upper arm. He pulled her close.

Amelie could feel her eyes watering from the painful memory. Things as terrible as that would never go away. It was the one memory she wished that she could get amnesia with. The pain would vanish that's for sure.

Her eyes brimmed with tears that she couldn't stop, and for the first time in two years, she cried. Reid held her tightly as she hid her face from him, using his shirt to hide. He wanted to say it would be okay, but this wasn't something that would ever be okay. This would follow her forever.

"I'm here," he mumbled, stroking her hair.

It was nearly two hours later when her Mom came to check on them again. They both lay asleep on her bed, not bothering with the covers, their legs intertwined, her daughter's arm over him, her hand resting on his ribs where his heart beat hard like a hammer. Tear streaks resonated on her reddened cheeks. Her head laid on his shoulder as his arm aw around her waist, his hand on her hip keeping her there as if protecting her.

She said nothing, but left the two to sleep and closed the door quietly, smiling sincerely. Amelie had grown up so much, but maybe too fast. Then again, maybe she could handle it. She had never been given a challenge that she couldn't rise to.

* * *

**Don't be shy, Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, it's been a while, but I made this chapter extra long. Be forewarned that there is Mature content in this chapter. If you don't like that then skip it alright? **

**I was really happy to right this chapter. So much happens. Not going to give you the details here or you wouldn't read it ;)**

**Thank You: SammieLuvsFood, Guest, Alex (Guest), and Guest**

**I appreciate the reviews.**

**Also, I do not own The Summer I Turned Pretty by. Jenny Han. It's just a mention**

* * *

Amelie tip toed down the hall with Reid in tow. A smirk twitched at his lips at the situation. She was becoming even more deviant than she already was. It was a turn on.

"You're in trouble…" Aaron sang, chuckling. He stood in the doorway of his room, pjs still on, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Go to hell Aaron." She spat out at a whisper. Reid ushered her forward not bothering to insult Aaron. He could do that later.

"Careful El, you don't want me to exploit a few secrets of my own do you?"

Amelie snorted, rolling her eyes. _Oh please…_

"As if anyone would believe you over me."

He scowled and retreated back into his room. Reid smirked, and the two made their way down the hall and down the stairs.

"I'll see you later?"

"Don't you have other friends to hang out with?"

"I do, but I don't mind blowing them off."

"Go hang out with your other friends. I'm busy today."

"Doing what?"

"Hanging out with a few friends of my own." Sarah and Kate had texted her the other day wanting to find time for the three of them to hang out together. They had decided on going bowling. It wasn't Amelie's favorite sport, but it meant getting out of the house and away from Aaron who's judgy eyes were getting really annoying. If she had to deal with it much longer, she'd hit him and be sure to leave a mark.

"And there's no way I can crash this?" he said, biting his lower lip.

"No." her face was flat and her tone dull.

"Fine. I'll come by later."

"Bye."

"Bye." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. There was something disturbingly mischievous about it.

Her heart slowed down as she walked towards the kitchen. She'd done her ninja work for the day; getting Reid out of the house undetected. She slept well last night, really well in fact. Safe was something she hadn't felt for a long time, but she did last night. On top of that, she didn't have any nightmares. They weren't her only enemy, but they did follow her wherever she went reminding her of things she didn't want to remember.

Sarah and Kate came by after lunch. Amelie left quickly so they didn't have to come inside and endure her brother's moronic banter. Nobody should have to deal with him unless they were Kira. For some reason, Kira was head over heels for the jerk.

Though they didn't say it, Amelie knew that they were glad to not have to go inside. It was nothing personal.

"What are we doing today?" Amelie asked. _Please don't say shopping._

"We thought we'd go out for coffee first."

Coffee sounded good.

"The Last Drop is doing some sort of karaoke thing as well. It'll be interesting to see some of the people we go to school with sing."

Amelie knew about the karaoke night. She never took the time to watch anyone sing or read poetry or anything like that. What was the point in watching people embarrass themselves? She was glad that she never stepped up there. Everyone would look at her like she was an alien not that they didn't look at her like that already. That look had lessened a lot though since she and Reid got together.

Far Away by Nickleback was being sung as the trio walked in. The voice was light, stinging the air with the words he cried out. Amelie's stomach twirled a little, pressing her lips into a thin line as he continued to sing as if he had actually had somebody that they wish was actually here. Right then, so did Amelie.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked. The pink in her cheeks was fading little by little.

"Um, hot chocolate."

She sat down at a small, round glass table. Sarah and Kate joined her with drinks. Sarah handed her hers.

The hot chocolate warmed her frigid fingers.

"I can't wait for the school year to be over. I just want to be out of this town and at NYU already." Kate said.

"I know what you mean. I have a serious case of Senoritus, and I don't think it's going away. What about you Amelie? Excited to graduate?"

"Beyond excited," Amelie drawled out. She took a sip of her drink.

A new singer began to sing. She was a sophomore in school; red hair, green eyes, freckles spotting her cheeks. The soft strumming of a guitar was heard first. The girl bit her lower lip, looking down at her shoes, clicking her heels together . Be Still by Kelly Clarkson. That was the song she was going to sing. The words came out smoothly, shocking Amelie. She thought for sure that the redhead would freeze.

"She's good." Sarah commented. Kate nodded in agreement.

Multiple people went up to perform. Sometime nobody went up and the owner just let the radio play until somebody did. Surprisingly, Amelie was enjoying just sitting there with them, talking about miscellaneous things.

After finishing their drinks, they left heading towards the park.

"Where are we going now?" Amelie asked curiously.

"We thought we'd go ice skating."

"Oh." Amelie's lips formed a large 'o' to the word. Ice skating. She could do several different things, but ice skating wasn't one of them. Mom had tried to take her a few times, and when she'd try to skate across the ice rink her skate would get caught causing her to fall every time. She gave up on it when she was ten blaming ice for never being smooth enough.

This could end badly, and Amelie knew it. The last thing she wanted to do was give Sarah and Kate a chance to make fun of her. Anybody would kill to have that opportunity so they could use it against her. She knew what they'd say. They'd say that she's not as perfect as she appeared to be. And, she wasn't perfect. Being perfect was hard work. She just masked everything that wasn't acceptable with things that were like covering up her musical interests with her overindulgence in AP classes, and the secret business she had helped with that. Reid was lucky, catching her in the music building. And maybe it was stupid to worry about such a thing, but Amelie didn't care.

She let out a loud sigh wondering how she could get out of this. _Maybe I can fake twisting my ankle while getting out of the car. _

The ride was short, and the plan was tossed away. She saw people gliding around the outdoor ice rink. Couples flowed gracefully around each other, twirling and laughing.

"Ready?" Kate asked. She could see the nervous look on Amelie's face.

"Ummmm." _No! I wish I hadn't of come. I don't care how ridiculous I am, but this is terrible. _

"If it makes you feel better, I suck at ice skating. I actually busted my lip when I was twelve on this ice rink because I fell forward and one of my front teeth went right through it. Blood was all over the ice." Kate said. Her nose crinkled as she told the small story.

Amelie smiled a little, relieved to hear that she wasn't alone on this.

"Let's go."

The two of them got out and followed Sarah to the ice skate stand. Amelie tied her skates tight enough that she was sure that her circulation was being cut off. She sat there on the bench for five extra five minutes then got up and wobbled over to the edge of the rink. Kate and Sarah waited for her.

She stood on the ice at first then pushed forward with one skate and was off. Sarah and Kate came beside her. Amelie's eyes were locked on her as she shakily tried to slide across the ice. _God, I must look stupid as hell._

Startled by a sudden passerby, Amelie jumped and slid. She screamed, falling to the ice.

"Amelie!" Kate and Sarah exclaimed.

They rushed to her side. She just laid there, her eyes closed hating this moment. Ice skating…what a stupid thing to do. whoever thought of it was an idiot. Sarah skated towards her, her arms extended to help her, but before Amelie even tried to take the help she offered, she fell backwards and landed on the ice, her butt making a large smack. She groaned painfully. Amelie lifted her head and look at her then shook her head. Sarah was laughing hysterically and so was Kate who gripped the banister that surrounded the majority of the rink. Amelie laid her head back down on the cold ice. Her whole body was freezing and her backside was losing its feeling. _This was such a bad idea._

She fell three more times one of those times being Kate's fault for running into her knocking her off balance. She was going to ache for at least a week.

Amelie skated to the edge of the rink and used the banister to get to the ramp off the ice. She sat down on a bench and unlaced her skates. Sarah and Kate joined her shortly after.

"That was the worst experience ever." Amelie commented, rubbing her feet.

Kate smirked, putting on her shoes. Sarah snickered at her.

"But," Amelie sighed, "it might have been a little fun."

"Only a little?" Sarah giggled.

"Only a little. I'm really cold and my butt and feet seriously ache."

Amelie flexed her toes then put her heel boots back on.

"Let's get out of here." Amelie said. The girls nodded in agreement.

"I'm starving." Sarah grumbled as they got into the car.

"Me too." Amelie said, laying her head back.

"We'll stop to get something to eat." Kate said, revving the engine to life. The car warmed up quickly. Amelie's fingers melted, feeling prickly instantly.

After stopping back at the café to get something to eat, Kate and Sarah dropped Amelie off. She waved them goodbye as they pulled out. It was well past four.

"Mom and Dad went out to dinner. They won't be back until late." Gabriel said from the living room.

"Okay."

Amelie went upstairs.

Once in her room, she flopped down onto her bed and pulled her shoes off. Crawling further up the bed, she got cozy with her pillows, letting them engulf her then fell asleep.

* * *

"You cheated!" Tyler yelled.

Pogue busted out laughing at his whiney outburst. Tyler could never handle losing.

"Cool it, Baby Boy. It's not my fault you suck at football." Reid said, tossing the game controller beside him.

Pogue picked it up ready to challenge Tyler to the next game. Reid had gotten the new Madden game for Christmas.

He looked over at Caleb who had brought over school books and was now doing work. _You would have homework during Christmas break._

"So did you guys hear about who is holding the New Year's Eve party this year?" Pogue asked.

"Blake Older is holding it." Caleb said not looking up from his work.

"We going?"

"I am." Tyler responded.

"Sure." Caleb said.

Pogue looked over at Reid who just shrugged not showing very much interest. The parties over the last three and a half years were all the same. The only difference was the girl he would wake up next to and sneak away from. Pogue gave Reid a questioning glance.

"They're always the same is all. Same shitty music, same people, same fights. It's just getting old." Reid said.

Caleb set his pencil down. He didn't say anything to the comment, but he agreed. It was all the same.

"What are you going to do then?" Pogue asked.

"Amelie." Tyler snorted.

Reid reached over and hit him in the arm hard messing up the game. Pogue hooted rasign his hand above his head at scoring.

"It was a joke, and ow!" Tyler snapped.

"It wasn't funny!" Reid snapped back with the same tone.

"Sorry." Tyler said, his face no longer smiling, his eyes no longer glinting with laughs.

Reid got up from the couch and made his way for the door.

"Dude! Where are you going? I said I was joking. Normally, you'd laugh at dumbass jokes like that."

"I'm going to head home."

Caleb was looking at him again like he did before, impressed kind of and shocked to see this side of Reid. He never thought this side of him existed.

"You know, ever since you've started dating Amelie you've turned into a real asshole." Tyler spat, tossing his controller beside him.

"Whatever." Reid shrugged. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and put it on.

"Whatever? Wow, I expected some kind of insult."

"Enough Tyler. If he's tired, he's tired. Let him go." Pogue interfered.

"Tired. Are you tired Reid?" Tyler asked sarcastically, his nostrils flaring angrily.

"Sure." Reid replied with no real interest in being here anymore.

"You know, you would be having fun right now just hanging out and then we usually hop out to Nicky's, but you're suddenly too tired."

"Enough Tyler!" Reid exclaimed. "Did you ever think that Ijust don't feel like it?"

"You haven't felt like hanging out with us in days! She's taking over your life!"

"She is not! But if you don't like her in my life then you don't have to be a part of it or just fucking accept it! I'm not going to deal with your stupid jealousy issues with my girlfriend." Reid slammed the door behind him, walking out of the house.

Why was Tyler so pissy? He didn't act like this towards Caleb and Pogue. So she does her own little business, she's smarter than the average person, and she doesn't let people walk all over her. What was wrong with that? Reid didn't know. Something else he didn't know was that he never imagined it getting serious between him and Amelie.

He didn't go straight home. He was too pissed off at Baby Boy leaving him wide awake, the whole debacle replaying in his thoughts. He had driven for nearly an hour before stopping on the side of the road, Hinder playing on the radio. Going home and spending the night working on his latest story sounded good because his annoyance would get well worked out on the pages making a particular character look like a jackass.

He didn't go home though. Turning the car around, the wheels skidded on the ice a little, he drove towards Amelie's. Once getting there, he didn't go to her door, but moved to the vines that climbed up the pipe leading to the gutters of the larger house and began to climb those. The second floor window looked like Amelie's. Within minutes his hands were frozen cold.

Halfway there, he paused. The metal of the pipe felt like it was cutting into his hand. This was nothing like in movies. Reid wished he had gone through the front door or at least put on gloves. He continued up the pipe anyway. There was no use turning back now.

Making it up to the second floor window, he peeked in. He was right. It was Amelie's room. She laid asleep on her bed. all he could see were her legs. The upper half of her body was covered with pillows.

Reid pushed her window up and was happy that it was unlocked. The whole journey would've been pointless otherwise. It moved easily and he slipped in then closed it. Amelie moved a little, turning over from the cold breeze let in. He tossed his coat onto the chair in the corner near the vanity table.

For a moment, he just stared at her or what he could see of her. Her dark skinny jeans, blue painted toe nails. She was something to write about.

Reid pulled his shoes off, yawning then laid down beside her, removing some of the pillows around her first. She didn't budge much. He pulled the blanket folded over the end of the bed up over the both of them. He draped his arm over her leisurely and just laid there still not tired. Amelie moved a little.

Reid's breath hitched suddenly at Amelie touching his forearm, pulling more snug around her. She scooted back into him letting his body heat mingle with hers making his breaths more shallow. She was closer than she had ever been to him with the exception of Halloween and the library. Those were his doing though. This was hers and she smelled so sickly sweet yet a little pungent form who knows what. He didn't care. The smell was was heavenly to his nostrils.

He couldn't tell if she was awake or still asleep. She didn't say anything about it or his presence, not even an insult, so she was still sleeping. Brushing her hair back from her neck and face, he kissed her temple then closed his eyes quickly falling asleep beside her. So much for being wide awake.

* * *

Amelie felt hot, suffocated nearly, and restricted also, making breathing a little difficult. Opening her eyes, she looked down and saw an arm around her mid-section, Reid's arm. _Are you kidding me?_

Sitting up, Amelie rubbed her eyes. She looked at the blonde over her shoulder. His breaths were deep and the only sound in the room. She thought about waking him up by shoving him off her bed, but decided against it even though it would bring her great entertainment. She felt weird about the decision, but stuck to it and got up. she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Aches shot through her feet and ankles. She cringed. Standing up straight hurt too, her back and butt. _Stupid ice skating._

She tip toed the best she could to the bathroom. A bath was in order since she didn't get one yesterday. She grabbed her favorite band t-shirt, the Goo Goo Dolls. She had gotten it over the summer when she had taken a small road trip to Pittsburgh to see them in concert. Saying that it was amazing was an understatement. John Rzeznik's voice was gorgeous and made her heart swell three times its original size when she heard him sing. She a holed up pair of jeans. There were no plans to go anywhere wit how incredibly sore she was. Her body ached like the time she worked out too hard because Aaron pissed her off and she was taking her aggression out by running on the treadmill. She pushed herself hard for forty-five minutes. Walking was an impossible feat afterwards. Her legs had turned to jello and it took twenty minutes before she felt okay enough to walk.

Amelie closed the bathroom door and locked it. The last thing she wanted was Reid waking up and walking in on her. He would do it knowing full well she was in there and love it.

The water ran close to blistering hot and made the room steamy. She got in and for a while she just sat in it letting the water soak her aches away.

Reid was still asleep when she came out of the bathroom drying her hair. She tossed her towel aside and walked over to the side of the bed he was asleep on. She reached out to shake him, but hesitated right before laying her hand on his shoulder. He was so peaceful…beautiful. Saying he looked like a greek god was too far of a stretch, but a young rockstar that had spent the night til breaking light of dawn making love to a girl or maybe multiple girls wasn't. Could he make love? Was it possible, somebody like him? She didn't know.

She shook him by the shoulder.

"Hey, wake up." she said. There was no shock or surprise in her voice nor was there any fury.

Reid moved a little, but didn't wake. Amelie scoffed. The way he moved and the smirk he tried to hide proved that she had successfully woken him up. His acting sucked.

"Gabriel likes to come in here and check on me. We're lucky that you were suffocating me and I woke up." She said. "Now stop pretending to be all sleepy get the hell up or I'll find a creative way to get you out of my bed."

He groaned unpleasantly.

"You ruin mornings." He grumbled turning onto his back.

"Good." Amelie smiled feeling pleased that she could ruin something today. Maybe he'd leave.

He sneered at her and she sneered back then shoved him in the shoulder. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched. He nearly fell back on the bed, but kept steady. Amelie watched out of the corner of her eye as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair as she brushed her hair. She noted how much the red had faded from her hair. Getting new streaks was tempting. She continued to brush it.

Reid appeared in her mirror behind her. He leaned in close. She finished rubbing her foundation in, giving her a subtle glow. His chin brushed her shoulder nearly resting on it. She ignored the intentional near touch he was trying to use on her, make her want him to touch therefore making her breathing shaky and her heart stutter. Her heart did stutter and pound hard in her chest. She just grabbed her mascara and applied it, ignoring his presence.

"You're going to have to leave. The last thing I need is you getting me in trouble for something you did," she said nonchalantly.

She grabbed her eye liner next and drew a thin line along her eyelashes steadily. My eye seemed darker than normal now like usual. I didn't bother with lipstick or eye shadow. This was good enough for today, casual.

"Shal we sneak down the hall?" he asked.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "You can leave the way you mysteriously came in."

Reid looked at the window then at her. She wiggled her eyebrows once, her face straight finding no humor.

"Go on." she said.

"Oh, come on." he drawled out almost whining.

"Out. Before Gabriel comes which will be soon since it's nearly ten. He like to wake me up at ten-thirty no matter what time I go to bed."

She waved him towards the window. Grumbling, Reid got his shoes and jacket on. He put his hood up. Amelie bit the inside of her cheek. She liked that jacket. She liked it one him. it wasn't seriously bulky. The jacket was forest green, but had a dark grey hoodie like hood. There was a pocket on the upper arm.

He didn't bother to zip it. Opening the window, he looked down. It had snowed some more. he swung a leg out and straddled the window sill.

"Are you going to Older's party?" He asked.

_So that's where the party is and that's why Aaron is 'staying' the night at Blake's house._

"No. High school parties bore me." She said, crossing her arms over her chest shrugging without a care in the world. _Are you going? _"You?"

"I don't know."

He grabbed the pipe and begun the treacherous, slippery journey down to the ground. Halfway down, his grip slipped from the numbness of his fingers and he fell to the floor. Amelie had been watching and bust out laughing. He stared up at her, glaring though she could see it.

She closed her window and made her way downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in front of her as she was looking over papers.

"What are you up to?" Amelie asked as she pulled down a granola bar, one that was peanut butter, from a cupboard.

"Just trying to figure out a few things. The board put me in charge of the prom and I'm trying to help the student committee. You're going this year right?" Mom asked.

"I don't know." Amelie shrugged.

Mom opened her mouth as if to make some sort of protest, but the doorbell ringing stopped her. Aaron was at the door before anybody probably because he was already coming downstairs. He was wearing the dark blue sweater Mom had gotten him for Christmas.

He slammed the door right after answering it.

"It's nobody!" he called to them in the kitchen.

"Go answer the door." Mom laughed. Amelie could hear her muttering about how she didn't understand why Aaron hated Reid. That it was strange to take a protective stature to such lengths.

Amelie opened the door, and there, covered in snow stood Reid.

"What are you doing here?" Amelie asked as if exhausted by his presence.

There was no answer. Just a fake eager smile.

"Reid, son, good to see you." Amelie heard cheerily from behind. Dad. She looked back and saw that he was already partially down the hall to the kitchen. She watched caught in a daze at Dad hugging Mom around the waist from behind. He laid a kiss on her should then her cheek and her lips. Mom smiled, happy. That was twenty six years together. They had gotten married during their senior year in college and were still in love.

Reid walked in.

"I wish my parents were like that. Yours are amazing, making time for family and work and each other. Mine spend so much time apart on business that I wonder if they even realize they're married sometimes. I even wonder if they know they have a son sometimes." He said, thoughtful, his lips pressed into a thin line. Amelie looked at him, yanked from her daze. The way he said it was sad.

She reached over and brushed some of the snow off. He looked over at her and smiled small. He put down his hood.

After visiting the kitchen where everybody was socializing and getting Reid something quick to eat, Amelie dragged him upstairs. Aaron watched them warily. It was hard to think they were just acting now. It seemed too real.

"Tell me writer, what is your latest work?" Amelie asked as she turned on her iHome and looked through her thousands of songs.

"Latest?" Reid said. "Uhhh…"

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, we won't. It was just a new subject." She said finally deciding on Jimmy Eat World.

She grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed beside him. He had kicked on his shoes and took off his snow covered jacket.

"Well, there are four best friends. They grew up together and there's this whole lore on them because they're part of the founding families of this town." He started.

"Sounds familiar." Amelie grinned.

"There's a twist." He said holding his finger up.

"Oh?" she said curiously.

"They're witches with this all mighty power. When they're thirteen they only get a taste, but when they turn eighteen they get the rest of their power, but they have to be careful or it'll kill them."

Amelie's attention was officially on him now.

"A paranormal story…interesting." She said a little wary.

"Yeah, it seemed like a good twist. Plus, there's this one founder that returns to the town intent on having all of their power so there's a little action." He shrugged. The plot was clear in his mind.

"Huh." Amelie thought about it.

"I hope there's more than just that." she said.

"There is, but I can't tell you everything."

"Why not?"

He chuckled at her pouting face.

"Because then you'd never read it."

"Yeah I would!"

Reid shook his head, letting out a big sigh as he rested his hands back under his head. Amelie looked back at her computer. He watched as she typed. There were multiple windows open on the screen and he had no idea what she was doing, but her brows were furrowed and she bit her bottom with deep concentration.

She was looking at her Dad's law firm. Aaron would no doubt intern there next summer after freshman year. Amelie on the other hand…

She paused. What the hell would she do?

"You okay?" Reid asked.

Amelie was now looking at her e-mail. There was nothing interesting, just spam. She closed her laptop and sighed bored. There was a week and a half until the beginning of the second semester. It wasn't until then that she would have things to do. Studying up on her sciences and maths like her father suggested she do during the break was something she wasn't doing. She could look into Quantum engineering or medicine, other things he pressuring her about, but it sounded too boring.

She got up and grabbed one of the books Mom had gotten her. It was a series about change, summer, and love.

"Want me to read aloud?" She asked figuring that he'd just be sitting there bored if she read quietly. "It's a romance novel."

Reid debated it for a moment. Romance wasn't his favorite genre. It was too gooey for his taste. He snatched the book from her.

"The Summer I Turned Pretty." He mumbled then turned it over and skimmed it. _This chick has two brothers in love with her? Damn, she must be pretty hot._ "Sure."

He handed it back to her. Amelie opened to the first page and instantly she smiled. Reid liked it when she smiled this way. She legitly looked happy. It wasn't some fake smile or evil, conniving grin, but excited and happy.

"_We'd been driving for about seven thousand years,_" and that was the start.

The next few hours flew by quickly. when the sun fell below the horizon, the first book was complete and they had gotten in a few chapters of the second book. Reid insisted on reading the second one. Amelie was amused by his interest in the books.

She knew it should be no shock that a writer would like to read, but this was Reid Garwin. As long as she had known him, well, 'known' him meaning see him around school, he had never really picked up a book for enjoyment. Maybe it was something he kept to himself. And, that made her wonder. _What kind of books do you like to read._

After reaching chapter ten, she snatched the book from his hand and folded down the corner. She hated doing that, but she didn't want to try and search for her book thong. It had gotten lost last year and she was pretty sure it got lost in the sand when she was reading under the summer while in the Bahamas during last year's Christmas vacation.

"Time to go." She said. If they continued they would be awake all night reading and Mom and Dad wouldn't be happy about that. Staying in their good graces was important for right now.

Reid groaned unhappily. She noticed that he did that a lot.

"Don't be sour." She laughed. "I don't see why you want to hang around me anyway except to show my parents and Aaron that you're a good 'boyfriend'. You have friends to hang out with."

"Yeah and one of them loves to bitch." He said, putting on his shoes.

"Tyler?" She opened the door and he walked out before her. They made their way down the stairs.

Amelie knew Tyler didn't like Amelie. The snide comments he would give here weren't just comments that were to get a rise out of her, but to basically call out that she's and evil bitch from hell like Aaron and should go back to hell.

Reid nodded.

"Sorry." Amelie said, feeling guilty that she was tearing up their friendship. "If you have to stop this because of him, you can. I'll even let you tell everybody that you broke up with me and that the sex was terrible."

Reid laughed loudly right then.

"Sex? We've had none," he laughed.

"Your point? Guys lie about it all the time. I'm just saying it's okay when you do." Reid stopped laughing. She was serious about this and worried it looked like.

"I made a deal and even though it blows, I'm not backing out. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not the kind of person who ditches someone. Plus, I'm still hoping you'll come around."

Reid stepped closer, his voice getting husky near the end of his sentence. His eyes grew lazy with a look Amelie knew too well. Flashbacks of Halloween were filling her head. Continuously, she tried to deny enjoying what they had done, but in all honesty she did enjoy it. It was erotic and felt good to be touched the way he touched her. It wasn't just a drunken charade or else he would've been rough and would've had her clothes off instantly. He took his time…Amelie wasn't used to anything like that from men. She knew they wanted one thing that she offered and she gave it to them. What was the point in not giving it to them? They'd only hurt her to get it.

Reid's fingers brushed across her cheeks which sent a warm chill like when she drank champagne and it made her feel heady. _He's not supposed to make me feel this._

She looked past him hoping that if she didn't look at him, he would stop. He didn't quit. His palm now held her cheek, his fingers stretching into her hair and his thumb stroking her cheek bone tenderly. His face drew nearer to her.

"I would never do that to you." he said.

She didn't stop him as he continued to lean in closer except tilt her head to the side a little giving him even more of an opportunity to kiss her. Her mouth parted only a sliver of a bit.

He stopped short. All she had to do was pucker her lips a little and his lips would touch hers they were so close. Her lips quivered with her breath.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too." He said. She knew what he meat, and he was right. She didn't want him then she did. It was all so confusing that he could plant all these little bugs in her head making her want him one second and then her brain would kick into high gear reminding her of what the mission was.

Amelie swallowed air, but didn't move. She stared down at his wondering if they would stand there all night like this.

_I could kiss her…she'd only push me away or would she? _

He could feel her soft bottom lip barely touch his. This was unbearable.

"Goodnight." He mumbled low. His heart pounded hard and loud only for his ears to hear.

He pulled away and walked out the front door leaving Amelie there. She closed her mouth. Rage came over her suddenly. Not caring for shoes or a coat, she dashed out the door into the snow.

"You're an asshole!" she exclaimed angrily chasing after him. Freezing pain engulfed her feet and shot up her body as she followed after him.

Reid spun around and was quickly drawn to her lack of protective clothing.

"And you're dumb for not wearing shoes or a jacket," he said trying not to laugh.

"It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend. The shit you pull is ridiculous. I don't see why anybody would want to put up with it!" she rambled. "You're a tease."

Reid's eyebrows rose in amusement. Amelie shifted from one foot to the other. Her feet were cherry red from the icy cold now and she shivered painfully, racking her body.

Her jaw was clenched tightly as she glared at him spitefully. She wrapped her arms around herself, it didn't help very much.

Reid stared at the ground.

"What? No comeback?" she sneered, wrinkling her pink nose.

He looked up and before she knew it, the snow crunched with the few steps it took to get to her and his cold lips were on hers, warming her and making goose bumps rise for another purpose besides the cold. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and held her there. They felt perfect, his lips. They didn't press too hard, so hers wouldn't bruise, but they weren't too light so she couldn't feel them because she felt them and she didn't want to quit kissing him.

Her feet were still really cold, like beyond cold and reaching a numbness that made her unsteady. She pulled away from him accidentally from swaying. He pulled her back quickly, not having removed his hand from her neck, and lifted her from her ground his other arm. She gasped from it then wrapped her legs around him. He didn't let go.

Her lips parted for him, but he didn't kiss her that way at first. He was okay with the simple way. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip though and that was enough. Tongues touched and melded together, synchronized. He bit her lower lip a few times. Each time she enjoyed it, kissing him deeply.

Kissing him felt like forever. It couldn't be forever though, not with him. There was never just one girl.

Amelie pulled away and let her feet touch the cold snow. She backed away from him breathing hard, her lips pressing between her teeth.

"I better go inside." she muttered, frost covering her words as she spoke.

She turned and dashed inside before he could get a word out. he stood there thinking about their interaction. _She kissed me back…she really kissed me back._

Amelie watched out the living room window as he drove off. She touched a finger to her lower lip. It was swollen.

"Goodnight Amelie." Mom called as she walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight Mom." She replied dazed.

"You okay hun?"

"Uh-huh." Amelie nodded her head up and down expressionless.

"Okay, well, you have sweet dreams darling."

Amelie did dream that night. She shot up from the dream. Looking at the clock, it was only two-seventeen in the morning and she was drenched in sweat. She fell back on her pillows and closed her eyes. She woke up three more times that night and fell back to sleep only to continue the dream she kept waking to.

Hands were on her bare skin, running along it sending surges of yearning through her. She sat up on his lap. Their surroundings were unimportant. Her back arched back and she closed her eyes. She felt his kiss on her midsection, his hair tickled her. Her skin quivered from his kiss. She sighed into a moan, dragging her nails up his back.

Her hair hung down messily. She bit her lower lip at feeling his fingers press into her hips.

Then he said it, "Ellie."

Her breath hitched, and she pressed her naked body even more against his.

The dream left her feeling like she hadn't slept. The dark circles under her eyes showed it too. She put on foundation to cover it up. Even more so, she couldn't quit replaying the dream in her head. It was too vivid.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked.

Amelie looked out the window of the kitchen at the falling snow. Like a pendulum, it hypnotized her. Her spoon fell from her fingertips and clinked against her bowl of now soggy Fruity Pebbles, landing beside the bowl. The clink pulled her from the trance.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem distracted." He said.

Amelie smirked at his skeptical stare.

"I'm peachy." She winked at him.

She put the bowl and spoon in the sink and left, heading to the living room. Aaron was watching Unleashed with Jet Li.

"I love this movie," She said and sat down by him.

Jet Li was incredible with his Martial Arts. Amelie secretly wished that she could do what he does. Kicking that kind of ass would be awesome.

"Hey kiddos." Dad said distracting the two teens.

"Huh?" Aaron said not looking up from the screen.

"Your Mom and I are going to a New Year's Eve Party tomorrow."

"Okay." Aaron said. "Oh Dad!"

Dad walked back into the doorway of the Living room.

"I'm staying at Blake's tomorrow."

"Okay. Amelie? What about you? I know Gabriel is going out tomorrow too."

"I'll be here."

"You don't have any friends you want to spend New Year's with? Maybe your boyfriend?" Dad rose his eyebrows.

"No. I'm fine." Amelie swayed to the side a little as Jet Li dodged and attack on the TV.

"Well, you'll have the house to yourself. No parties and no boys."

She smirked knowing exactly what he meant. No Reid. After the dream she kept having last night, he was the last person that would be coming over here. Space tight now would be a good thing in the long run. It would give them time to gather themselves together and invent a story about the kiss, the really long, really nice kiss.

"Okay Daddy." She smiled.

"It's nice to see you two spending time together by the way."

Amelie scoffed after he left them to the movie.

"He calls that spending time together?" Aaron said.

He said it, but Amelie thought it.

After the movie, Amelie went upstairs and got on her black velvet knee highs and her jacket. Finding her keys was a different story. They weren't in her purse. She searched the pockets of her jeans in her dirty clothes and found them at the bottom of the basket.

"I'm going out. I'll be back soon."

She drove into town and stopped by The Last Drop and ordered a caffeinated hot chocolate. She looked over at the stage area. It was bare. Lifehouse could be heard from the stereo system over the hum of chatter in the café. The lounge area of a love seat couch and two comfy chairs was occupied. Two other tables were filled as well. At one of them she spotted Kira.

Amelie hurried to get out before Kira could make a scene.

"Amelie."

She looked up from the floor to see Caleb coming in.

"Hey." She said.

Caleb smiled down at her. She had never felt more smaller then right then.

"How are you? How's break?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good." He nodded. "Are you going to Blake's party?"

"No."

"How come?"

"I don't do high school parties. They're boring." Amelie looked around the café. Kira watched her as her friend chatted her ear off. "I'll see you Caleb. I have to go."

Amelie took a sip of her hot drink then left the store. Caleb watched her rush off then looked over at Kira. She looked away quickly and giggled as if what her friend said was funny.

* * *

Amelie ignored the multiple texts Reid sent her and his calls that followed when she would reply to his texts. Talking to him wasn't something she was sure she could do right now. A few times she thought she could and would pick up her phone then set it back down deciding against it.

_I hate him for this. I can't even think straight. What the hell would I say? What would he want me to say?_

Eventually, she just shut her phone off altogether.

She locked herself up in her room like always. Today was a good day for the brown leather book. She pulled it out of the drawer in her vanity table and let her hair fan out around her as she flopped on her belly on her bed. It was like a curtain around her face. She swished it over one shoulder in one arm movement then opened the song book to a fresh page. She looked at the fresh, blank page for only a second then the words came pouring from her blue pen onto the page. They weren't lyrics yet, just phrases and words about last night and the dream. Some of the words were extremely erotic and some held feelings of being terrified. After getting everything down, she read over it and started to write the first part of an untitled song. When she got to the chorus she scribbled the song out. It sounded too much like Taylor Swift, and they were nothing close to Taylor Swift.

Her eye burned. Yawning, she looked over at the clock. She had been writing for the last six hours which equaled out to three songs. Whether they were any good or not, she hadn't decided. What she had decided was that she needed coffee. She put her hair up in a ponytail.

On the way to the stairs, she heard Aaron whispering. He was on the phone, probably with Kira. His voice was soft and sweet, definitely Kira. Amelie left him to his private conversation.

Getting to the kitchen, she flipped on the lights over the island counter and turned on the coffee maker. Five minutes later she had a hot, black cup of coffe and was going back upstairs to her room. Aaron was still talking, but quieted at the sound of creaking. He peakout of his room and glared at Amelie.

"What's up your ass?" she asked.

"You tell Mom or Dad about Blake's party and I'll tell them about Reid sneaking out of here."

"Are you seriously attempting to blackmail me because you fucking suck at it big brother." She hissed.

"It's a warning El."

"Why the fuck do I care about you anyway?"

"I'm not dumb. I know that you can get me in trouble."

"I won't tell them about the party. I had no intention to because I don't want to be stuck in this house a lone with you. It'd be too much of a temptation to murder you. But, don't tempt me to tell them about the detention you told me not to tell Mom and Dad about. You know, the one that lasted three weeks because of the fight you got into with Pogue Parry?"

"You shut the hell up." he snapped, motioning down the hall towards Mom and Dad's room.

"Don't threaten me Aaron. I'm worse than you."

His nostrils flared, and he went back to talking on the phone to Kira. Amelie went back to her room and set her coffee cup on the nightstand feeling her writing mood fade away thanks to him. All she felt was completely annoyed and utterly exhausted. The coffee wasn't helping her stay awake like she thought it would. She made sure it wasn't decaf.

Giving up, she quickly got into her pjs, black soffe shorts and a purple tank top, stumbling a little. She was too tired to put her clothes in the dirty clothes basket, but at least removed her keys from her pocket and set them by the cup of coffee.

As she laid down a realization hit her. She spent most of break here in her room like a hermit kind of. She couldn't help it if she liked privacy. There were things that she didn't want other people to know, not even Gabriel or her parents. Everybody had a right to secrets. She couldn't help if she had more secrets than most people had, Reid being one of them. She was pretty sure he was one of them, yeah, he was still a secret.

Amelie, let out a long, loud sigh and crawled beneath her blankets. Her eyelids felt like metal curtains, heavy. She closed her eyes and turned over, the lull of sleep overtaking her like a heavy, alluring blanket.

* * *

"Up up!" Gabriel said loudly.

Amelie cringed at the sound of his voice and sank deeper into her bed, covering her head with one of her pillows. If he couldn't find her then he couldn't drag her out of bed. Every time he came in to wake her up, they did this. He would yell wake up, she would hide away and he'd end up threatening her with something devious.

"I don't have to get up! I'm staying home!" she exclaimed when he made his threat to drag her out of bed by her feet.

"I don't give a shit. Get your ass out of bed you little shit."

Amelie popped her head up out of her pillows and scowled at him.

"You're cranky."

He grinned and shook his head.

"No, but it got you to get up," he smirked. Amelie was rubbing off

He didn't open the curtains like he normally did, but grabbed her cup of coffee and left her alone.

"Come and eat breakfast."

"Not hungry." She mumbled as her stomach growled.

She ignored it and laid back down. Ten minutes flew by before she got up and stretched then searched for something to wear. Socks and shoes weren't on the menu.

She trudged downstairs to see Aaron walking out the front door. He paused with it half open, catching her eye and glared with a secret message. She raised her eyebrows at him not smiling sending her own message.

He left. She pursed her lips together. The agitation that was her brother faded away. If she had it her way she wouldn't have a brother. At times like this she just told herself that he was adopted because there was no way they could be related. She was more devious than him and he was just stupid which was strange since Dad was a partner at a top earning law firm and Mom graduated college with a double major in chemistry and physics. She could've gone on to medical school; Dad really encouraged it, but she decided to take care of the home. Aaron came soon after anyway. She enjoyed being a Mom too much to give it up and be a doctor. She still wanted to help people even though she didn't take the doctor route hence the travelling and charity work.

Mom wasn't in the kitchen and Dad wasn't in his study.

"They're still asleep." Gabriel said passing her.

"Yet you woke me up?"

"Yup." He wore a stupid ass grin that she was more than tempted to smack off, but didn't. He was trying to get to her.

"You're cruel." She moped.

"Don't be a sour puss." He said. "Your boyfriend called."

"When?"

"Earlier this morning. He woke me up."

"So that's why you're cranky?"

"I'm not cranky!"

Amelie followed him into the living room and plopped down on the down. She grabbed the remote and turned on cartoons.

"Yes you are." She protested.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

Amelie laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don'tyou dare fall back to sleep."

"I woke you up so that I wouldn't be awake by myself."

"I'm not." Her voice was airy and light.

"I'm serious Amelie. I can't get back to sleep. Stay awake."

She nodded her head slightly, her eyes closed and she fell asleep quickly.

"Damn it," he grumbled.

He turned the TV up some, but it didn't disturb Amelie. She didn't he move. The crash of Coyote falling over the edge of the cliff thanks to the Roadrunner didn't wake her and either did his red rocket misfire. Nothing, just a little drool dripping down his arm.

"You could sleep through a hurricane." He muttered and leaned his head back on the couch eventually falling asleep as well.

Amelie woke up before he did two hours later. Gabriel was passed out and Courage the Cowardly Dog was on. The cartoon always creeped her out, but was strangely entertaining.

"I haven't seen this in forever."

"Stop, I don't want the curtains." Gabriel mumbled, snorting a little.

Amelie giggled then hit him in the arm. He shot forward and started at the TV groggily and yawned.

"Curtains huh?" she said, still laughing.

"Curtains?"

"Nevermind." She shook her head and got up.

Her muscles were stiff from sleeping upright. Gabriel rubbed his eyes.

"I have a question for you." he then said.

Amelie stopped at the doorway and looked back at him. His eyebrows pressed together as he seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say. _Spill it already._

"Do you care about Reid?"

"What?" Amelie exasperated, shocked at his question.

"Amelie, I've watched you grow up. I've helped you grow up and I know just as well as your mother, how your brain works. You're smarter than anybody I've ever known, even me, but what you're doing with him is stupid. I don't believe that you are solely with the one person your brother despises because you like him."

"How do you know about their feud?" Amelie said taken aback by his abrupt terseness.

"I do talk to your brother even if you don't. I even know about how you two treat each other," he sighed heavily, "I just think you're in way over your head. Are you even thinking?"

"What I do with my life isn't your business." She snapped. She could believe he was doing this.

"It is my business!" he bellowed, standing up quickly at the statement. "You are going to get hurt and more importantly you're going to hurt other people."

He stared long and hard, his eyes glinting anger Amelie had never seen in him. He unclenched his fists. She hadn't even noticed they were clenched until he did.

"You're smarter than this. Are you really going to continue on to spite your brother?" His voice cracked, sounding hurt. The way he stared at her sent made her uncomfortable. He looked as if he didn't even recognize her.

She looked away from him and at the TV unable to back at him. Her eyes got started to get blurry. Tears. She blinked rapidly trying to make them disappear.

"You have no idea about what goes on between us." Amelie croaked.

"So you have to drag other people into it?"

"Go to hell. You don't understand anything." Amelie turned and rushed upstairs.

She waited until she closed her bedroom and had locked the door to cry. Of all people to turn on her it was Gabriel. IT was like a slap to the face. No, not a slap. A punch to the throat. She couldn't breathe. He was supposed to be on her side no matter what and he wasn't. He didn't even bother to get the story and know that Reid knew everything. He called her stupid…

Amelie fell onto her bed. She laid there for hours crying. She sniffled trying to suck all of the snot to her brain when there was a knock at the door. She looked over her shoulder at the door, moving her hair from trying to strangle her. The door knob jiggled. She was glad that she locked it. It was Gabriel.

"Amelie?"

She said nothing and looked back out the window. No surprise, it was snowing. The sky was darkening. Mom and Dad had left already to go to their party.

"Amelie, I'm sorry." She still said nothing. No sounds made their way up to form words of any kind. "I'm going out now. I'll—I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

She heard his footsteps as he walked away. Her head throbbed terribly from all of the crying and her hair was a complete mess as if a rat had decided to make a nest. She thought about getting up. Her body felt like it weighed two-hundred pounds and was impossible to lift. Sure, it was an exaggeration, but relatively close…sort of.

She dragged herself out of bed twenty minutes later and went into her bathroom. There was aspirin on the counter beside her Midol. She took three, swallowing them not bothering to take them with water. She turned on the faucet and meddled with the hot and cold trying to reach a middle between the two.

Finding the middle, she filled the sink and pulled back her hair into a messy bun. It had to be brushed anyway. She dunked her face into the water letting it soak into her skin. The thought of letting herself drown in the sink occurred, but was quickly squashed. The most that would happen was that she'd swallow a lot of water then she'd fall to the ground possibly hitting her head off of the edge of the sink in the process. Drowning was out.

After dunking her face, she dried her face off and went back out to reapply make-up. The headache was dulling.

She stared at the door debating to go out. Going to bed now wouldn't be a terrible thing. _I've already seen the ball drop in New York City. _

She ran her brush through her hair a few more times then sighed. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten yet today and the kitchen was downstairs. The maids were gone and so was everybody else or so she hoped. Gabriel sticking around because of her was the last thing she wanted. With the anger rising in the back of her throat like bile, she was sure that she'd just yell at him.

Amelie untwisted the lock on the door and opened it only a crack and peaked out. There was nobody to be found lurking like she suspected. Letting out the breath she had held in unknowingly, she relaxed and went downstairs.

The doorbell ringing kept her from getting to the kitchen.

"I'm not home." she grumbled low. It rang again. "Go away."

It rang again. Pursing her lips together agitated, she spun around and speed walked to the door, flinging it open. Reid smiled at her, but it quickly faded.

Amelie rolled her eyes and walked to the living room forgetting about getting food. Her appetite was gone thanks to the subject of her crying. Reid followed in behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"Wow, you actually sound concerned," Amelie snickered.

"I am. You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine. Why aren't you out partying?" She changed subjects quickly. He wasn't going to hear all about her feelings so he could make fun of them because to everybody at school she was heartless. It was a valid question anyway. He was a partier and tonight was a very good night to go party.

"I thought I'd see what you were up to first." He said, concern still heard in his voice.

Amelie spun around to face him, but said nothing due to being stunned by his words. He wanted to see her what she was up to? She could see it clearly in his eyes. He cared and that was dangerous.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

He walked closer to her. Amelie looked at the TV too distracted to see his advances. Everything Gabriel had said earlier plagued her mind like a song that she couldn't get out of her head.

"How about we talk about the calls and texts you ignored?"

"I don't need to text you about my life Reid. I don't need to text you about anything," she said, her tone insolent.

"How about when we kissed? Or did you just want to act like that didn't happen?"

Amelie crossed her arms over her chest. that was the last thing on her mind. She hadn't thought about it since yesterday, but now it came back to her. Her breath stuttered thinking about it. She felt warm suddenly.

She didn't answer and that was enough for him.

"What the hell are you so scared of?" he asked harshly making her jump.

"Nothing. I just—this shouldn't happen is all and—I don't know."

She struggled to find words, but there were none.

"Is anybody home besides you," he asked giving up on the matter. Like last time she refused to acknowledge it leaving him confused and dazed about her. She seemed to be the only girl to have a burning desire for and to enrage him beyond anything. Right now he had both running through his veins.

"Nope, Aaron is at Blake's New Year's Eve party and Mom and Dad went out to one of their friend's parties. They probably won't be home tonight, and neither will Gabriel since he went with Aaron." Amelie said realizing that she was alone with Reid Garwin at the same time. The last time she had been alone with him, he pressed her against a bookshelf. This wasn't good. Especially after last night.

"Hm. Sounds like you have a long boring night ahead of you then." he said. She noted his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah." She looked at the TV again considering watching the ball drop. It was only ten-fifteen or so the clock above it said.

"Want to watch TV?" he suggested seeing her stare at the TV. "I'm not all that tired."

"Sure. I'll be right back though." She made her way to the stairs, her escape.

"Where are you off too?"

"Restroom, did you want to hold my hand?" It came out sarcastic. She hurried up the stairs, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

Closing the door behind her, she let out and exasperated breath. I've got to get rid of him. How the hell do I do that? Do I want to do that? Yes, I want to do that! He only wants one thing idiot! You give him that, and he wins. He'll be able to get out of the deal.

Rolling her eyes, she left the bathroom and went to her room real quickly. She could hear the TV on downstairs. It sounds like Child's Play was playing.

She looked at herself in the mirror and took her hair down. She combed the messiness out with her fingers.

"What are you doing?"

Oh no. Do not come in here!

"Just fixing my hair real quick."

She gathered her hair, twisted it and put it up again shakily, hearing him walk towards her from behind.

"You look fine." He shrugged.

"That's nice." She said absent mindedly.

She turned and paused not knowing that he was right behind her.

"You're in my room why?" she asked sardonically all the while trying to stay relatively calm even though her heart blasted from her chest leaving her there stunned by his presence. She didn't get how he could do that to girls, get them to feel weak around him. Was it the stare, how he looked at a girl threw his gorgeous, mess of blonde bangs that had grown out? The way he moved in close to them, making them shake with anticipation without even having touched them yet? How he breathes, slow and you can barely see his chest move because he is barely breathing and it's alluring?

"You were taking forever." His voice was low, rumbling in his chest in that way that it did when he was thinking about her. And, looking at her, he was definitely thinking about her.

"I'm a girl. Girls take forever." She walked around him. She bit her lower lip. The sudden rush in her blood she felt the other night when they kissed was nothing compared to this. Her fingertips moved a little imagining what it would be like to touch his bare skin like in her dream. She felt lightheaded thinking about what it would be like and at the same time knew that this was wrong. That Gabriel was right, but only if what she thought about happening actually happened. If it happened then people would inevitably get hurt.

_The door is right there. Just get through it to the stairs and your safe._

The pit of her stomach twisted downward.

"You're nervous." He breathed against her ear, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Could that be because you just realized how alone we really are right now?"

"I'm fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going downstairs and finding something to watch on TV" She said.

At this moment she'd be lucky to get to the top of the stairs. Amelie's eye glazed over a little as his thumbs pressed a little firmer into her shoulders than his fingers. She suppressed the sigh threatening to escape her lips.

"Is that really what you want to do?" He emphasized 'want' sending an overwhelming chill through her.

She didn't reply. Going to take the final step out of the room, she stopped and closed the door instead. This was crazy, but she had never felt anything burn so much inside. He did this to her. He burned her. Nobody had ever done that. She stared at him not knowing what to do next. Sex wasn't a stranger to her, but it had never enticed her like this. Leaving a deep, dark wanting in her lower stomach that wouldn't go away, she leaned back against her door and stared at the floor hoping to regain her common sense quickly. It was in vain though.

Reid closed the space between them with a single step and now towered over her, looking at her in such a way that she couldn't ever remember being looked at like this. It was intense and intimidating making her heart race like a jack hammer. His eyes looked almost black as night from the dim lighting of her lamps. He touched her cheek sweetly leaving a hot trail as he moved down her neck past her breasts to her waist. Her lower stomach ached painfully.

He had control.

Amelie bit her lower lip some more. She was way too sober and wasn't sure if she was ready for this, for him. If this was anything like her dream she was fucked, literally.

"I want you," he grumbled and took out the hair-tie from her hair. Her dark locks fell around her face. She raised her head slowly.

Amelie's lips parted only a little. Leaning down, he kissed her. It was slow, erotic, making her want to cry out already. He pressed her back against the door with his hand on her waist.

She grasped his shirt and held it tightly as the kiss intensified. His hands moved further down and held her buttocks, and he pulled her against him suddenly. She could feel how much he wanted her right then. Spinning her away from the door, he walked her backwards toward the bed, not letting up from her lips and laid her down on the bed. He pulled away then and kissed her neck. She let out a small cry. Her body arched into him, and he pushed her further up on the bed.

She stared up at the ceiling. _This is happening. This is fucking happening. _

He kissed lower than her neck. She wove her fingers through his blonde hair and moaned as he kissed her stomach over her heated spot. It was a cruel yet daring thing to do. She quivered from his lips touching her bare skin like a feather along her skin. Moving back up over her, he slid between her legs, pulling her tank top over her head revealing her black lace bra. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. He stared at her amazed with what he found. _This is happening._

Remembering that she had mobility of her hands, Amelie removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Her hands moved along the surface of his chest, taking in the way he looked, the way he felt. The smooth muscle only made her arousal worse. She clenched her thighs to his hips and grinded into him.

He let her touch him trying to keep composure as she did; his eyes half open and filled with a longing desire of having her. She pulled him down onto her, kissing him now, her tongue with his like a bittersweet symphony.

He groaned grinding into her this time, his hand on her hip, pressing his thumb against her pelvis. Every touch, sound and breath made her hotter and hotter. His hands began to explore again unable to help himself. He had to touch her, feel her, make sure she was real in this moment. He waited too long to be with her. Her breath hitched and a high pitched moan came out of her as she arched herself into his hands wanting to feel him everywhere. He took his time continuing to arouse her, driving her insane by touching her sweet spots. She wasn't helping either by both scraping her nails down and across his back.

She found the button to his jeans and undid it then unzipped them quickly. He paused suddenly from the sound as if spooked. He stared at her wide eyed, paling a little. Amelie gulped and blinked, doe eyed as she pressed them down nervously, biting her lower lip again and not looking away from his gorgeous crystal blue eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers. Their hot breaths mingled together, their lips so close to touching into a kiss again. He moved one hand underneath her and the other down to her hip. He unclasped her bra and undid her jeans simultaneously. He tossed the bra to the side and kissed her, distracting her from his hands moving beneath her jeans grabbing her buttocks. More cries echoed from her. He moved to the front, slowly sliding his hand down making her squirm.

"Oh!" she let out as he put one finger in her then another, a pressure building in her like a gas cap ready to blow.

Her body grasped his fingers tightly, tilting her head backward her mouth gaped open blissfully. He moved them and the sensation in her lower stomach ached for more. Her breathing grew heavier and he kept going, watching her, kissing the hollow of her throat.

Seeing her this way, out of control was nothing he'd ever seen. She was letting go with him. He moved his fingers faster within her. She bucked against him. He held her down with his free hand and moved faster causing her moan airily. He moved over top of her and kissed her breast then enveloped it into his mouth teasing it with his teeth. A sound that was mixed with a moan and a cry came from her this time. He didn't stop his sexual tortures on her body until she hit her peak.

Then he laid over her, kissing the hollow of her throat as she tried to breathe easier. Their skin was slick with sweat, and their hair damp. The ache in her stomach only subsided for a moment. The erection protruding and rubbing against her v-spot reawakened her sexual hunger quickly. She wrapped her legs around him meeting him with the same intensity.

She didn't shy away from pulling away the rest of the restrictions that kept her from him. But, even with their clothes on the floor instead of on their bodies, she didn't feel close enough and neither did he with the way his fingers pressed into her flesh.

"Please…" she breathed unable to take it anymore. The fire inside of her left her breathless nearly. She longed for him to break down her walls.

He watched her as he entered inside of her. Her face tensed and her lips parted at the feel of him. He waited a moment before moving all the way in. Her mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. He moved his hips against hers slowly, kissing the crook of her neck and feeling her fingers run through his hair lightly and rest at the nape of his neck. He moved again, but she moved to meet him this time making him groan. She touched his cheek getting him to look at her. She kissed him slowly as he thrusted into her again only a little harder. Her legs rose, clenching his hips with her thighs again. He thrusted again and again moving faster. Sounds exploded from each of them as he continued. Her nails dug into his neck and back, sinking into skin.

She pled with him to move harder and he did. Wrapping his arms around her, his head laid on her collar bone. She could feel herself coming and couldn't contain it. His name fell from her swollen lips as she felt a wave of undeniable, indescribable pleasure explode from within. He thrusted once more before fully collapsing on top of her from his own release at feeling her come for him. Though out of breath, she didn't feel completely satisfied now that her barriers had come down like the firewalls she could bring down so easily on her computer. She wanted more, and they had all night

* * *

**Review! I demand it! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter took forever to get out. I'm sorry it took so long. **

**Thank you: Thenchick. Mizz Garwin(Guest), Guest, SammieLuvsFood, Guest, Guest, AvadaKedavraDarkPryncess**

**I love all of the reviews. You guys are great.**

**Thank you to the followers and Favoriters as well.**

**Here's the new chapter:)**

* * *

Turning over, Amelie was blinded through her eyelids by the brightness white of the snow coming through her window. She squeezed her eyes tightly and stretched her arm out. She expected to feel him there beside her, but he wasn't there. She moved her arm over the spot where he should've been sleeping peacefully there beside her. It felt empty. She opened her eyes and yawned. He wasn't here. The pillow beside her still smelled like him. He couldn't have left long ago. According to her clock it was only nine am. They had fallen asleep at seven-thirty. She remembered because she had been tracing lines on his chest as his eyes got heavy with sleep.

There was no note or text on her phone about his exit. Amelie wrapped her blanket around her naked framed tightly and moved to the window. The hope that he might still in the house got squashed instantly. There was no sign of his car out front.

"I knew it." She mumbled.

Waking up to him being gone should've been no surprise, but it was. Last night, before everything, there was a moment. It convinced her that she could trust him. He cared. Regret came over her for letting him in. He cared and she had let him in. _I should've trusted my instinct. Fucking bastard. I won't make the same mistake twice._

She didn't cry, didn't scream even though she could feel her insides twisting wretchedly as she remembered every detail of last night. This was how he did it. He got in their head and made them feel like he wanted everything with them. Now he had gotten the one girl that seemed so hard to get.

She went about her usual routine, getting a shower, getting dressed, doing her make-up. She felt nothing accept reget bubbling inside. Nobody was home yet and there were no message on the answering machine.

She didn't eat breakfast, but had a glass of orange juice after turning the coffee pot on. Something about coffee helped Aaron and Gabriel with their hangovers. Nice cool milk did the trick for her as long as she didn't drink it too quickly. It was all about preference with she would just blow chunks and she hated that, especially after she had already brushed her teeth. Aaron returned home first. A stupid smile was plastered on his face making Amelie more pissed off. _You probably had a terrific night didn't you? Fuck off._

"What's up with you?" he asked as he pulled out a blue coffee cup from the cupboards and helped himself to the hazelnut coffee.

"Nothing," she lied. She drained the last of her orange juice, but continued to sit there considering getting another glass.

"Anybody else home?" he asked.

"No. You're safe."

There wasn't any emotion of effort put behind her words. Just a dullness. Aaron set down his cup and sat beside her. Amelie looked up at him. He ran his free hand through his hair. He seriously needed a haircut.

"I'm still tired. I'm going to go back to bed," she mumbled. She set her glass in the sink then padded up to her room. Staring at the bed all she could see was them in it. Shaking last night, she crawled into bed and closed her eyes. Today seemed like a good day to hide.

Mom and Dad came to her door once they got home. Gabriel came to her door more than once trying to offer peace. Every time he did Amelie sucked back breaths. He was right. Somebody did get hurt. _Me. _

Throughout the rest of break Amelie kept to herself. She kept her distance from Gabriel especially. She didn't want to anybody because the special ability that every family member had was that they could see the emotions written clearly on her face. They always know when something is wrong. She also wanted to avoid questions about why Reid wasn't coming around. Part of of the reason she didn't want to answer was because she wasn't entirely sure.

Gabriel had been right, but there was no way she was going to tell him. The whole 'I told you so' would come and she didn't want to hear it. After a few days he gave up trying to talk to her. A few times, Amelie nearly came out with all of it even though she didn't want to, but decided not to. Having sex at sixteen would only prompt Mom to have **the talk** and talk about Teen Mom. That was a talk she could without.

Reid didn't call or text during the rest of break. He didn't make an appearance at the house either as if he had disappeared without a trace. Her heart ached with an annoying throb reminding her of how stupid she felt for letting the womanizer get her. Coming up with lyrics about the dog he was was harder than coming up with lyrics about her own stupidity.

The day to head back to Spenser came quickly. Amelie left first not bothering with goodbyes. It was easier that way since she had received several concerned looks from everyone including Aaron. It was time to get back to work. She was sure that her mail box was full.

There were only a few cars in the parking lot. Amelie looked up at the large, Gothic dorm building and muttered, "Welcome back to hell Ames."

She was able to get all of her luggage to her room in one trip though it was a little difficult because of the bulkiness if her bags. She had packed extra things from Christmas. They weighed a ton. Though this place was like hell, Amelie was happy to be back. Mom and Dad couldn't give her questionable looks like they had been. Aaron wasn't right down the hall, so they could go back to not talking.

She decided to unpack her clothes first and grabbed the duffel bag she overstuffed with clothes. She opened the front pocket first and pulled out her song book. opening it, she tore out the sheets of paper she wasted lyrics and lead on Reid. A slip of paper fell out as she did. Picking it up, she unfolded it. It was the flyer she ripped off her door for the internship with the record label in L.A. The creases showing where it's been folded were fading proving that she had looked at it quite a few times. She crumpled it up with the sheets she tore out of her little brown book and tossed them in the trash. Why she kept the flyer was beyond her. Sure, applying might've been a nice thought, but who was she kidding. Thousands of teenagers were applying for it. What was the point? The fact that Reid gave it to her was another reason to throw it out. His supposed faith in her was a crock, a ploy.

Amelie glanced over at the waste basket and tapped her heel on the ground. She shook her head huffing. It's just a dream. Nothing more. She unzipped her duffel bag filled with her clothes. She brought clothes for the spring; shorts, capris, tanks and t-shirts. She opened her closet and grabbed handful of hangers.

_It's L.A. It's on the other side of the country. I could get there with what I have in my bank account now. I don't need a stupid internship. It doesn't matter that I love music. Loving it a doing it are different things._

Amelie finished hanging up her clothes looking over at the waste basket continuously. Huffing, she rolled her eyes, stomping the floor and grabbed the flyer from the waste basket and uncrumpled it using the edge of the desk to straighten it out. She folded it up and put it back in the back of her lyric book.

Right now she wanted to talk to Gabriel. He was always good at being a therapist. Listening seemed to be his special skill along with his way of understanding anybody. It was a gift.

The rest of the day was spent going over work from before vacation. Mostly, she was keeping herself occupied and trying not to think of the dickhead blonde. Her memory was outstanding without a doubt so going over everything from classes wasn't extremely difficult, but extremely boring. She started with English Literature.

To her luck, nobody came to visit her that evening. Through the door she could hear the excitement of friends happy to see each other. It was around six-thirty. The first dinner back was being served. She couldn't see it, but she could hear it. Everyone outside of her room was happy and excited to see their friends. She smirked to herself and closed her Anatomy textbook deciding that she was done. She grabbed the second book to The Summer I Turned Pretty ready to relax. She loved Conrad, one of the two boys in love with the main character. He was gorgeous and seemed perfectly tortured and smart, and fit and tall. Tall was a major plus. But, in the real world men like this, men who are afraid of feelings though they are too afraid to express them, but you can see them clear as day in their eyes didn't exist.

* * *

Her stilettos clicked on the linoleum to the beat of the song playing on her iPod and echoed through the hall as she made her way to the main building not for breakfast, but for her mailbox. A smirk quirked at her lips. The song had been on repeat since she woke up. Only four envelopes waited for her surprising her when she opened the tiny metal door of her mailbox. It was a lot less than she expected. The initials of the students were some of the usual people she ended up receiving including Tyler. Amelie snorted. None of the people who sent her these stark white envelopes had any dignity. If they did they wouldn't come to somebody they hate to do their work not that she completely complained.

She closed her mailbox and made her way back to her room. One of her requests was to work on an outline for History of the Middle East. She grimaced at reading it. She hated that subject. There were a few diferent branches to the history of the Middle East and she hadn't taken any classes on its history.

Amelie continued to look through her mail not bothering to watch ahead of her. She tucked a falling strand of hair behind her ear and nodded to the song, Closer to the Edge by 30 Seconds to Mars.

Before she knew it, her heart leapt from her chest as she jumped quickly from being grabbed from behind and elbowed the mystery person. She spun quickly, dropping her mail in the process. One of her ear buds fell from her ears. She let out breath and held her chest.

"Sorry."

Amelie's wide eyed jumpiness left her small frame in one long exhale, and she knelt down to pick up her mail. Her hands shook terribly crinkling the envelopes. Standing back up, her eyes suddenly met his and she held her breath. It was only for a second, but for sure it felt longer that he held that gaze. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but she wasn't entirely sure. She broke the gaze quickly. He said nothing.

Putting her ear bud back into her ear, she turned the volume up three extra clicks and walked quickly back to her room, clutching her mail to try and stop her hands from shaking making it crinkle even more. _Why did he just stare?_ _Is there something on my face? He grabs me, but can't speak…awesome. I suck. _

The rest of the day was spent avoiding the blonde man. In the classes they shared she sat as far away from him as she could. Out of the corner of her eye she caught his friends whispering to him and glancing her way. They were talking about her. When lunch came around she avoided it altogether convincing herself that she wasn't all that hungry anyway.

"Amelie!" someone called; a guy. Amelie didn't bother to stop. She clutched the strap of her bag tighter.

"Hey." Caleb came up beside her.

"Hey." Her voice was faint. She ignored the stares of passing students that they received as he walked beside her. She wondered if they expected something exciting today. _Sorry, I have no fight in me today go look elsewhere ass hats. _

"Are you alright? Sarah wanted me to ask."

Amelie smiled to herself.

"You're not concerned?"

Caleb smiled too then and scratched his forehead unsure if he should be really honest about that.

"No, I'm not. You came to high school so young and I'm sure you could've come even earlier than you did. You're really good at taking care of yourself. You're tough Ellie. You don't need to be worried about."

"Ellie?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. He was right. She could've started high school when she was nine, but held off for as long as she could so that she could try and have normalcy. Putting up with kids who were dumber than you was really hard anyway. Who wanted to be around somebody as smart as her? She could still remember the cruel names she was called back in elementary school; nerd, bitch, nerdy bitch, it didn't matter. They weren't that original. In the end, the attempt at normalcy passed over her.

"It's kind of catching on," he said shrugging.

Amelie's smile faded and she let out a sigh.

"You say I'm tough, but I don't know if I'm that tough."

"Everything okay?"

"Caleb, you're nice. Maybe too nice, but you're not my therapist. You don't get to hear about my problems."

"Well, I'm here if you need me."

"I don't." It came out blunt before she could stop herself. Caleb's smile faltered.

Amelie walked faster to get away from him. The genuine concern in his voice struck her. If he could tell that something was wrong then everybody could. She frowned to herself. _Damn this socializing system of this damn school. _

When the clock read six-thirty and she could hear chatter outside, people going to dinner more than likely, she got up and grabbed her jacket and made sure her keys and pick were in her pockets. The day had been more difficult than she realized. Ignorance wasn't the same as it had been before break. Before break nothing was real. She was able to pretend without emotions getting in the way. Now, the lines were so blurry and she wasn't sure. She felt all sorts of things, rage, hurt, love...but not love; she wanted it to be love. All of these emotions swirled around her making her deeply confused.

Reid had snaked his way in like he probably had done with the other girls he'd slept with. That just came back to her time after time, disgusting her. Clenching her teeth at the thought, she passed several people trying not to bump into them as she made her way to the music building. Even after no having breakfast of lunch she wasn't hungry.

She went to a small practice room instead of playing in the auditorium. She grabbed an acoustic guitar. Before break, she had watched where Caleb had gotten them from so she didn't need him to get one that way they didn't have to have encounters. She thought about the empty threat she had given him about Sarah. Guilt sank in, but not enough to make her want to take it back.

Pulling the pick from her pocket, she glided it across the guitar strings. Two of the strings were out of tune, string one and three. She twisted the knobs at the end of the instrument and pluck at the strings simultaneously. She bit on her lower lip.

Amelie tilted her head listening closely as she turned the small knobs. She plucked at them then smiled to herself. The single strum sounded beautiful. She strummed her guitar pick across the strings playing the first few notes of You and Me by Lifehouse. Unable to contain it, she smiled. This song always got her to smile. It was touching the way the lyrics proved that nobody else really mattered.

She sang out the words, swaying as she played. A sadness filled her at the end of the song, the words resonating inside. It was over.

"You and me," she sighed strumming across the strings.

She leaned and watched as they slowly stopped vibrating and smiled to herself. Though the day mildly sucked, she was feeling a lot better and not feeling so sorry for herself. She played for a little longer humming her favorite songs then put the guitar back where she had gotten it. She hoped tomorrow wouldn't be so rough.

And, it wasn't…for her anyway. She sat beside Reid in the classes they shared and acted out the part she had been playing for a few months now. She did it to a point. He could hold her hand, but she wouldn't let him lace his fingers with hers.

She sat by him at lunch, talked with Sarah and Kate. They were already ready for Spring Break in the beginning of April. Spring Break sounded delightful. Some fun under the sun. Going to Monte Carlo sounded delightful. Lay on the beach, get darker, go shopping in the Italian markets, boating along the French Riviera and snorkeling. Amelie sighed picturing it. She'd have to call Mom later and plant a little seed in her head about how it would be a great place to go for Spring Break for all of them. Once she planted a seed in her head and talked about a few of the attractions it was be easy to get her to talk to Dad about it. Plus, she'd be able to speak Italian. She had taken Italian since seventh grade and was unbelievably fluent in it. French however wasn't her particular forte. She didn't want to learn it even though it was the primary language. It didn't sound like the language of love at all like people always said. It sounded way too snooty and full of bullshit. Therefore, Italian was the second language of choice. It actually sounded like love.

One time, while at H-U she had convinced a guy that she was actually from Italy. She had made a complete backstory where she had multiple cousins and sisters and that her family owned a vineyard and that during the summer she stayed in the villa and played muse to an artist, Leonardo she said his name was. He ate it all up and in the morning after a long, lust filled night she was gone.

But Monte Carlo…

"Oh che bello sarebbe…" she whispered, propping her head on her elbow. Her eyes glazed over dreamily thinking about the blue waters.

"What?" Reid murmured beside her.

"Niente." She sighed waving him away.

* * *

Reid had watched her all day and it was as if yesterday hadn't happened. She was okay. She was okay? He knew what he'd done was a jackass move and regretted every moment of it. Not the sex, but leaving her and then not even bothering to talk to her. Running into yesterday morning only made it worse.

What was he supposed to say? That he was scared? That he wanted to keep her for real and not just to piss Aaron off? That was a bonus. She was everything that challenged. She told him no even when he had worked his best tactics on her. And when he'd hurt her like at Nicky's by flirting with another girl it hurt him.

What happened on New Year's Eve was nothing he'd ever experienced. Her cries, how she laid like a fragile venus flytrap in his arms, so dangerous, yet beautiful. It was different than the usual in and out. She was his now whether she would admit it or not. He had never wanted something so bad and he finally had it, well...sort of.

Hearing about how other guys had had her long before he was even a thought in her world made his insides twist. It was disgusting to think that anybody else had touched her even though she let them. This was Kyle's fault…Kyle. Thinking about the name made his blood boil. What he did and how he still struck fear into Amelie. It was cruel. How could a guy do that?

Reid clenched his fist tightly.

"What's up with you?" Amelie asked, her eyebrows arched at his rigidness.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

She shrugged and looked forward again at her computer screen. He smirked. _Always ignoring school._

What she did on that machine he didn't even pretend to know what she was doing. Every time he did, his brain hurt.

He smiled to himself. She didn't trust him very much right now and he couldn't blame her. He did the one thing that made that trust disappear. But, all of that could be fixed. And, he knew how.

The second day back ended and Amelie left Reid right after classes. She didn't say 'see you later' or even a glance. She gathered her stuff together and left not bothering to acknowledge Reid's presence.

"What did you do to get her pissed?" Pogue asked coming up beside him.

Reid didn't respond. With a shrug, he left heading towards the mail boxes.

* * *

Amelie continued to ignore Reid, but not to the point that it would seem they were still together. She said as little as she could and kept her attention on her studies and other work. Both were very boring, but Sarah, Kate and even Pogue interrupting it and dragging her from the confines of her room made it better. Pogue didn't gush like Kate and Sarah. He was more down to earth and extremely straight forward. He talked to her about cars. She found it to be refreshing. She had never worked on a car before. Spending time with them made her forget about Aaron who watched from afar.

After the last class of the day Amelie left to her room thinking about going to H-U.

"So, are you leaving mysteriously this weekend like you do every weekend?" Sarah asked as they walked towards the dorms.

"I'm debating it. I don't know…"

"Well, if you decide to stay this weekend we're right down the hall and we're having a movie marathon." Amelie laughed at the way she sounded, drawing her voice out trying to be convincing.

"Alright." She said.

The two said goodbye and Amelie went into her room. for a moment she stared absently at her bed. _I could go H-U. I haven't seen Cami in a while. _

In the end she decided to stay for the weekend. It felt like a major mistake, but Sarah's chipper invite kept running through her head because it was so chipper. Maybe staying for the weekend wouldn't be so bad. Cami would forgive her.

Amelie met them in the cafeteria for dinner. Caleb, Reid and Pogue had gone home for the weekend. A large weight was lifted when she heard. After eating or sort of eating since the cooking staff didn't really cook during the weekends, but set out leftovers from the week, the girls headed back to the dorms start the moviethon.

Amelie fidgeted, staring around their room. She had a single so this seemed a bit smaller since it was a double. Against the side of Sarah's bed, the side facing a black 30'' flatscreen TV, there were pillows and blankets set up. A strong smell of popcorn floated in the air, and there was a small bowl full of Sour Patch Kids.

"What are we watching?" Amelie asked in a mumble.

She looked around as the girls chattered among themselves. what was she supposed to say? She didn't know them THAT well. She knew school and 'work'. Those topics weren't weekend topics. Normally by this time she was out at a frat house drunk so there was no talking.

"Kate raided the comedy section. Ask her." Sarah answered as she sat down next to her.

Amelie looked over at Kate who had finally joined them on the floor. She grabbed the stack of DVDs and looked through them. Amelie leaned over Sarah a little to try and get a glimpse at some of the titles, but didn't get a good enough look. Kate went with the second one from the top, an Adam Sandler movie.

There was no talking about boys or school that night. Tyler showed up halfway through the movie and joined them. He sat on Amelie's other side. Even though he was now a part of the little get together, there was still no talk about any of that which was strange. Amelie half expected him to question her about Reid because when he had sat beside her, she thought about her offer to 'break-up' with Reid to preserve the friendship he had with Tyler.

She noted how rigid he was out of the corner of her eye. He slowly relaxed. By the end of the movie he was reaching across her to get to the Sour Patch kids and was laughing along with them. While Sarah picked out the next flick he turned to Amelie and said, "So how was break?"

"Ummm, good I guess." Amelie said.

He wasn't rude about it, just casual.

"You?"

"It was very good. I did a little snowboarding." He replied.

"I hate snow." She blurted.

"Amen to that." Sarah agreed.

Amelie felt a pang in her heart right then. Not a painful one in the physical sense, but emotional and it didn't hurt. This was fun. This was comfortable. This was what it was like to have friends, to have people you trust and who trust you. She liked it a lot. It would be sad to see it end.

The rest of the weekend was spent hanging out and even doing homework together. Tyler even joked that Amelie could do it for him. He didn't bring up Reid or anything surrounding him. At times it seemed like he wanted to, but didn't. The cold shoulder he harbored for Amelie was shaved away little by little. She could tell that he was starting to like her too. He wasn't too bad either.

Monday came too fast and for the first time ever, Amelie hated Monday. She got dressed in her uniform spicing it up like she usually did by wearing a forest green tank and leaving her white button dress shirt unbuttoned while wearing her black stilettos not caring about having to walk outside to get to the science building. The snow looked like it had melted a little anyway. Lipstick was not an option today, but lip gloss was. After feeling sure about her outfit, she went to the mailbox like she did every morning, but when she opened there was more than just mail. On top of the few envelopes she had was a purple carnation.

"I forgot about carnation week." Carnation week was during the last week of January into the first week of February of every school year for charity. Guys could be cheesy too and they got incredibly cheesy with Valentine's Day, the one holiday she couldn't stand. It was too touchy feely. Couples could be touchy feely whenever they wanted to so why did they need a holiday for it?

There were six of them, a single word attached to each of them. Meet me in the auditorium. She rolled her eyes and looked at her mail. There was a single carnation. It was red. The tag read,

**The Last Drop at 8:30pm**

Amelie stared at it skeptically then looked around. She shook her head and grabbed the rest of her mail.

* * *

Amelie looked at her cell phone. There was a half an hour still before class and she wasn't too hungry anyway. She walked towards the music building, her fingers itching to work on the music for one of her songs she wrote over break.

Once inside, she could hear the piano from the auditorium. She peeked inside and saw Reid at the grand piano. The song he played was familiar, but with the wrong keys being played it was slightly difficult to tell. The Only Exception by Paramore or so she was guessing. He kept missing notes left and right.

"Your playing is terrible." She commented.

Reid turned his head and smirked. He was wearing his grey beanie today and it made his bangs hang in his face, partially covering his eyes. He slammed his fingers down on the keys playing the beginning of Beethoven's fifth then slid from the piano and jumped off of the stage. He grabbed his bookbag from the edge of the stage.

"Carnations? Really?" Amelie said sarcastically holding it up.

"I had to get your attention somehow. Last week was hell." He smirked as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. He nudged her playfully making her giggle. She nudged him back.

"Okay, you have my attention."

"Good. I wanted to apologize about leaving you after New Year's Eve."

"Whatever." Amelie shrugged as if it were no big deal. Inside, she was squirming. He actually sounded like a gentleman.

"Whatever…" he said squinting at her confused.

"It's no big deal, really. I'm used to it." She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. It was mostly to avoid eye contact with him. "We should get to class. I'll see you later."

And, she was gone, leaving him there stunned. _Used to it? Nobody should be used to being alone when they wake up in the morning after that. I shouldn't have left._

"You definitely will," he smirked

Amelie sat through classes like she usually did, not paying attention and just diddling on her computer. There were several envelopes waiting for her when she opened her mailbox.

By the end of the day she had only gotten through half of them. She hated that she still answered to them, but reminded herself that she got paid because of this and that was better than working in a fast food restaurant. Her fingers sped quickly. The teacher looked her way constantly, but she ignored him and every other teacher that gave her that look. She had A's, A+'s actually through all of her classes. What could they really do that she couldn't undo?

After classes she got out of her uniform and got dressed into black skinny jeans and a dark blue long sleeve top. To add flare, she wore her golden leaf locket, something else mom had gotten her for Christmas with a set of golden studs in her second ear holes, and cartilage with golden hoops in her first ear hole piercings.

She decided that she would go find Reid to see why they she only ate there when she had to and that was the lunch period. She ate breakfast and dinner anywhere, but in the dining hall.

When she reached the archway into the dining hall, she stopped. It wasn't too late to go back her room. She looked down the hall. Four girls went passed her going into the dining hall. They were at least a year older than her, juniors. She could see Reid and everyone else form where she stood. He was smiling, laughing and there was nothing cruel about it or fake.

Letting out a deep sigh, Amelie walked into the dining hall and towards their table. There were no whispers or stares. Student by day had turned into normal teenagers having ditched the uniforms. Pogue notice her first followed by Kate. They both waved as she made her way to the table. She sat down beside Reid with Caleb on her other side. Reid's arm brushed against hers and she knew that he had done it on purpose to touch her.

"This is a surprise." Tyler's voice was joking, but for some reason it made Amelie nervous. The way he looked at her was strange like he was trying decide if she was friend or foe. Why it mattered was a mystery. Normally it wouldn't matter, but he was Reid's best friend like Pogue was to Caleb.

Nobody said a word. Caleb glanced between the two.

Amelie smiled a little, but it faded from her lips quickly. Her stomach growled. Tyler smirked and said, "Did any of you guys start the reading Klemin gave us?"

"No, I plan on doing that last," Kate replied.

Amelie didn't say anything. She had finished it already. It was set during the renascence, a time of art, expression, exploration, and evolution or so she viewed it. The main character, Philippe had found love in Alessia, a young girl who was the muse of another artist, but he couldn't live up to her father's expectations. That didn't stop their beautiful affair. They were so in love. Amelie had gotten so caught up in the story that she couldn't put it down and ended up finishing it.

Amelie thought about the plot lines Reid had told her about for his story.

"How's the other story?" she asked.

"It's moving along." He knew what story she meant, the one he was writing. She wondered if she had a part in it.

"That's good."

The conversation was short compared to earlier. She wanted to say more, but wasn't sure what to say? So, she didn't say anything else. She ate the rest of her dinner which consisted of a cup of fruit and half a bottle of Snapple raspberry tea.

Afterwards, she headed back to her room.

"Ellie!" Reid called after her.

She spun around and waited for him. He smirked at her mischievously.

"Don't forget, eight-thirty."

"I haven't forgotten." She said, but she had. It hadn't even occurred to her until right then. She was going to go do homework while listening to The Fray. She hadn't listened to them in a while. How To Save A Life always made her sad.

Eight-thirty was an hour and a half away.

"Why am I showing up to The Last Drop at eight-thirty? It can't be a date Reid. We're not dating." She reminded him.

"Just show up." he rolled his eyes at her, his attitude radically changing to arrogance.

"I'm serious. I'm not going if this is a date. I'm going because I think we need to talk about what happened on New Year's Eve."

"And we will. Don't get so uptight."

He walked away towards the stairs. Amelie huffed. She hated surprises.

The hour went by slowly and homework went twice as slow. She kept coming up with scenarios in her head about what could be the surprise tha tReid wouldn't tell her about. Meeting in a public place was a good thing. She would be able to tell him that what they had done was the only time it would happen. He got what he wanted, and she was getting what she wanted. Peace from Aaron. The 'relationship' didn't stop him from looking in her direction itching to talk sense into her, but it stopped his bullying.

Everything that had happened between was messing her up, confusing her and the distraction was something she couldn't deal with. It was nice to have somebody to talk about. He understood her dream because he had one, but that's all it was. A dream. It wasn't some future at the tip of her fingers. The flyer in the back of her lyrics book is the closest she'd get to it. She was sure he understood that too since his dream wasn't exactly public either. None of his friends talked about it which meant that they didn't know.

All of this playing had to end before somebody got hurt. This wasn't like other times when she had messed up somebody's life. This was emotional. Redrawing the lines would prove to be a good thing in the long run. Or at least that's how she convinced herself.

Amelie found a parking spot not far from the café. She nearly slip on black ice as she got there. Thick smells of coffee filled her nose as warmth sank through her coat to stop her shivering. Amelie looked to the stage at hearing the song Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel being sung. _Karaoke night. Why did this guy think he could sing? You're ruining Billy Joel._

"You made it." Reid came up beside her.

"Yeah, we need to talk." She stated quickly.

"I know, and we will."

"Reid I'm serious. We haven't exactly talked since that night."

"I know. Again, I'm sorry.

And, he did sound sorry. Opening her mouth to tell him that it wouldn't happen again, he took her and pulled her closer to the stage. He was excited about something and she could see it clearly.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked instead.

"You'll see."

"Reid…"

Amelie's heart pounded hard. The music ended and the shabby kid on the stage exited to hearing only a few claps of applause. The owner to the stage. _Oh no..._

"Alright, next up on the list, we have Amelie Abbot?"

The buzz of chatter went dead suddenly. Amelie's mouth hung agape. Every part of her went numb.

"I can't believe you." she said quietly and coldly.

"What?" Reid said no longer smiling.

Amelie shook her head, her mouth twisted with hatred. She rushed past patrons bumping into a few as quickly as possible. The cold air outside stung her cheeks. She gulped in the night finally breathing. Reid followed directly behind her ignoring the curious stares of people.

"Amelie-"

"How could you do that?" she asked.

She didn't look at him. She couldn't after that. Here she was ready to tell him that they could be friends, but nothing else becuase she didn't want to hurt him and it was him who hurt her by doing this. Reid took a step closer to her. She held out her hand stopping him. She didn't want him anywhere near her. He didn't understand after all. not after trying to exploit her like that.

"Do what? I want other people to hear you. I thought this would be the perfect encouragement."

"No Reid! What gave you the right to do that!"

"The way you play, the way you sing? You make it yours. I wanted other people to hear what I hear."

"That's my private time! When I'm playing, I'm free from other people's judgment and secret whispers. That's my escape. You don't see me trying to get people to read your writing." She snarled.

Amelie crossed her arms over her chest. _How could he do this? I thought he understood._ Reid reached out to touch her shoulder, but she shrugged her shoulder away and he dropped his hand.

"You don't know that until you try. You could be great."

"Look, it's nice that you take an interest and all, but butt the fuck out. What I plan to do with my life isn't your business or have you forgotten? You don't get a say. Are you trying to ruin our fake relationship? Because your pushing this is really getting ridiculous."

"Fake relationship? Amelie, this isn't just a fake relationship anymore or are you neglecting those feelings because I've seen them make an appearance."

"Maybe you've forgotten that we made a deal."

"Fuck the deal!"

"Why? Because you fucked me?"

Reid stared at her blankly unsure of who was standing in front of him now. The conversation wasn't supposed to go here. Her eyes blazed with fury and her nostrils flared.

"I'm trying to be your friend, maybe more."

"And that is going to fuck everything up! I don't need you as a friend or to care. I gave you what you wanted finally. Isn't it enough?"

"So that's it?" Amelie said nothing. "Just remember that I'm not the one out to get you." Aaron. She hadn't thought about her brother in a very long time. There were no cruel words from him or drunken banters that resulted in bruises. That's what this bet was about, not about making a connection.

"Says the guy who will tell girls anything and even sell them the world to get them in bed."

"You think that's what I'm about?"

"Why not? That's what you got out of this right? That and getting on my brother's bad side?"

_I thought it was. I'm sure it is. I don't know. You have me more confused. I'm not sure what I want. Can I have more than one thing?_

"Can't I have more than one thing? Know you while we get at your brother?"

Amelie could feel her heart beat like a jackhammer in her chest. _More? What the hell? Quit, leave me alone. I don't want to do this anymore._

"No. Uh-uh, I'm done. I quit."

"Are we breaking up?" he croaked.

Though what they had wasn't completely real, it hurt. Amelie's breath faltered. Breaking up. How could those words be possible? This was never a relationship. Just a job. One that was bound to come to an end. It was sooner than planned, but maybe that was a good thing. This had gotten way out of control and became too real.

"You can't break up with somebody you were never even dating."

The words came out cold and harsh, but more because she suddenly felt broken. Turning before anymore words came spilling out, she walked away waiting until she was in her car to cry.

* * *

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's happened and it's dreadful. I know, I hated writing it, but it was bound to happen. But alas, we must be strong. There are more troublesome things to come.**

**Thank You: Guest, cuzimjustlikethat, Guest, SammieLuvsFood, and Guest**

**Thank you to those who have favorited and/or followed as well. I appreciate it. **

**On With the new chapter my fellow readers.**

* * *

Amelie walked into The Last Drop. It had been three weeks since the 'break-up'. Things didn't go back to how they were before the whole ordeal. In fact, life around Spenser Academy had gotten worse than anything she'd experienced both emotional tortures and physical tortures. The whispers behind her back weren't even whispers anymore. They were harsh declarations of hate. Everybody loved Reid even more with the exception of Aaron and his little gang and hated her even more. Aaron had asked her a few times if she was okay then gave her the 'I told you so' about Reid.

Truth be told, she wasn't happy, and she was pretty sure it would be a long time before she would be. Now more than ever, she couldn't wait to graduate and leave this place.

She glanced around the coffee shop. The hum of talking quieted. People stared at her as she walked to the counter. There were good memories here, but there were also bad ones. She needed to get away from campus for a while though and getting a jolt of caffeine wasn't so bad either. This was just about the only place she could go that was open. She wasn't old enough to get in the bar on the other side of town and Nicky's wasn't an option for obvious reasons. It was karaoke night tonight. A woman stood at the microphone with a few band members behind her. The weekly event always gathered up quite a crowd. She was singing Norah Jones's I Don't Know Why. Amelie noted her navy blue sundress with black flats. Her black hair flowed past her shoulders. _She's not all that terrible. _

Amelie let out a deep sigh then volunteered at the counter to go next. It was quick and spontaneous, so she couldn't back out. People around her were witnesses to her volunteering. She still wasn't clear as to why she wanted to perform in front of people now. Maybe it was because she no longer had anything left to lose. Kyle couldn't be to blame anymore. He was gone and hopefully for good. What had happened with Reid gave her time to process a few things like this. She wasn't coming back here. There weren't going to be people to remember. Whether this was for herself or Reid which it definitely wasn't, she had to do something. Her insides ached and she wasn't sure if it was just because she wasn't eating very much lately. An apple here or granola bar there.

There were several people from school here, but nobody gave a second glance to her. When it was her turn, she grabbed a stool nearby and pulled it up to the microphone then grabbed an acoustic guitar that sat on a stand nearby. She looked back at the guys who waited to know what they would be playing. She murmured the song wondering if they even knew and to her surprise they did. She took her time tuning the guitar as if nobody was here like in the auditorium. Afterwards, she strummed then nodded back at the band. She began to strum her fingers on the guitar.

**It's just one more day **

**No one said **

**There would be rain again **

**Won't blame it on myself **

**I'll blame it on the weatherman **

**Get away for a while **

**Here I am out on my own again **

**Won't blame it on myself **

**I'll blame it on the weatherman **

**Standing on the shore **

**Calling out your name **

**I was here before **

**I could see your face **

**Only clouds will see **

**Tears are in my eyes **

**Empty like my heart **

**Why did you say goodbye **

**The rain goes on (on and on again) **

**The rain goes on (on and on again)**

**Alone I can hear **

**Hear our song **

**Playing for me again **

**Won't blame it on myself **

**Just blame it on the weatherman**

Amelie sang the song noting the irony of the pouring rain outside in her head. In from the downpour came Kate and Sarah chatting with smiles on their faces. The smiles fell instantly at seeing her play the guitar and sing. Like a good amount of the other patrons who knew Amelie, they were bewildered and stunned having not known that she could sing and play the guitar.

Amelie kept concentrated on the words. Nobody would understand why she sang this; that she was feeling this. To them this would just be her showing off something else that she was also good at.

"She's good." Kate said blandly.

"She's sad."

Sarah watched intently as she sang. It was as if she were pleading for something in such a beautiful way. For the first time, Sarah felt bad for her. Not the pathetic pity sad, but sad. She hadn't even thought about if Amelie had been hurt by the break up with Reid. It was just her fault because she dumped him. She looked broken.

"Sad?"

"Did you listen to the words and how she sang? You know Amelie. She doesn't exactly put her emotions out for everybody to see, yet here she is doing just that singing them out no less."

"I'm not sure if I knew Amelie at all. She's singing a song Sarah. Nothing more. I mean, we never knew she could sing, but it's no big whoop."

"You know her if not as a friend then a fellow student."

"She's a rigid, cold hearted, bitch." Kate snapped.

"Exactly. Does that sound like any of that?"

Amelie knew they were there, knew they were whispering about her. She had gotten used to being the popular topic all over again like during Freshman year.

She didn't talk to anyone and had received a few hits to her body when nobody was around. They were blows that no one would see, or so she was informed before the beatings and threats.

'You make him disappear like Kyle and you'll disappear.' They all sounded like that. Or… 'You're empty threats don't work anymore you fucking cunt!'

She wasn't stupid enough to nark, and she didn't do anything to them. She just acted like it didn't happen. It was easier. Less attention drawn to herself was better than possibly getting her ass kicked twice as much. People were taking advantage of the evidently public 'break up' and coming after her. Other people knew better than to go near her if they valued themselves so, they did absolutely nothing. Never helped her when they saw her getting cornered or got help. They walked by like she didn't exist, and so she became a punching bag to her enemies. Her abdomen was still bruised some, but nothing was cracked or broken…yet. _Every person that has hurt me will get what they deserve. I promise. _

The 'break up' seemed so real. It even felt real. She lost Sarah and Kate and Pogue. The tutoring sessions ended before they began with Pogue and any hope of more moviethons with the girls was gone. The group doesn't even acknowledge her existence now. She didn't blame them. After seeing just how bad her words had destroyed Reid, she hated herself too. It was too late, but she knew…she knew she lost the one person who ever gave a shit about her.

After the song came to a close there was a light applause. She held back her light laughter at the awkward looks on some of the patrons faces. It was easy to see that they didn't know how to react. Sarah was smiling though. It was strange since the last three weeks she was sending death glares.

She went to the counter and order a Shot in the Dark with a chocolate chip cookie. She rubbed her neck while waiting. There were crescent shaped scabs on her throat from one of the girls that had cornered her and grabbed her by the throat and dug her well-manicured nails into her throat in the hallway. Cover-up and leaving her hair down helped make them unnoticeable. They were talking about her and she knew they were just by how they glanced in her direction.

Grabbing her coffee and sustenance she made her way for the exit, but was stopped.

"Ellie." Sarah stopped her.

Amelie stared at her and Kate not saying anything.

"You sing?"

Amelie thought about it. Sarah looked sympathetically at her which made this encounter even more strange. She expected harsh words about how she dumped Reid. But, she smiled, lightly, filled with heartache that she didn't know what was there until tonight, until she was vocal about it. She didn't want to admit to it.

"Yeah, I do."

"It was beautiful."

"Thank you." Amelie didn't want to ruin the pleasant run-in by trying to become friends again so, she exited out into the rain. Having done this in front of people who despised made her realize something.

_There's something I need to do._

After getting back to school grounds, she went to her dorm to grab her iPod, her laptop, and the flyer for the internship in L.A. then went to the music building. It was only seven o'clock. The rules were simple. For the internship you had to write a three page essay on how you could possibly be useful in the music business and why you think you deserve this opportunity. For a chance at the demo which wasn't completely necessary, but only if you wanted to work at a chance to become a music artist, you had to record a song. It didn't have to be written by you. It could be your favorite song or Row Row Row Your Boat. The essay would be easy, but the song not so much. She wanted to do one she didn't know. Something that was new and showed a part of herself. That was important when singing. You were showing people a part of you.

Amelie grabbed one of the acoustic guitars from off stage. Somebody had forgotten to put it away she guessed. In whatever case, it was a blessing. She wasn't sure if she could boss Caleb around now because of everything.

Sitting her laptop on top of the piano, she opened up her music program. The song she chose to do was Somebody's Miracle by Liz Phair. The song had a beautiful sadness to it. She related to it even though the circumstance didn't seem the same. Looking at the first chords on her computer, she strummed her fingers on the guitar. She had forgotten to pick up a guitar pick back at the room while trying to get everything put together. This wasn't the first time she'd forgotten something. A few days ago, she'd forgotten her Chemistry book for lab. The professor didn't call on her though, thank goodness.

* * *

Tyler, who was walking out of the building after grabbing his Music Appreciation book having forgotten it earlier today in class heard cursing and peeked into the main auditorium. The small teen who'd ripped apart his best friend sat at the piano on stage. Amelie was concentrated on her laptop on the stage, a guitar sitting her lap. _What are you doing?_

Sneakily, he slipped in and leaned against the wall.

"You can go, you know. Unless you'd like to insult me." She said, her voice echoed loudly. Her were eyes still focused on her computer screen then to the guitar and back.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your damn business."

"That sounds like the same old Amelie." He said as he walked down the aisle to the stage.

"Good. Now get the fuck out. I'm busy here."

"No. Not until you tell me what you're doing."

"Learning a song apparently."

"Huh."

"What?" she snapped.

"Someone's cranky."

"No. I'm is trying to work on something before a deadline and at the same time is confused as to why the hell you're talking to me. You hate me more than anybody else does right now," she said snarkily.

Tyler turned around and left the way he came not replying. He smiled to himself and ran his fingers through his dark curls. Something had certainly changed with her just like something had with Reid. Reid didn't take to the one night stands anymore when they started dating. He seemed put off by them. Not only that, but she didn't jump him about spying on her let alone care. Why they broke up was still a mystery that he couldn't figure out. Reid didn't talk about it.

Amelie had changed too. He couldn't tell how exactly, but she did.

As if he had never intruded, Amelie continued. It wasn't until around midnight that she had gotten the song down and was able to manage a hum to the music. She stood now, playing the song without much trouble. Her thumb, fore finger, and middle finger now bled on her left hand from the constant strumming. It was worth it now that she knew a new song. A song that was going to be her entry to this opportunity. A new Accomplishment. She smiled a little.

It was time to move on to the lyrics now that the song was memorized. She put up the lyrics on her laptop screen. This was one of those nights where she wasn't getting any sleep. She had yet to write the essay. That part would be easy. She knew exactly why she wanted this. It was her chance to live her dream. That was what every teenager and college student would say though. This was her way of life, her possible chance at escape from a life she didn't ask for. Being rich and coming from a high end family wasn't what people could imagine, and this school was so dreadful. You can't tell who's your friend or who truly hates; it could even be your sibling. You can't tell who's using and who isn't. All of that went into the essay and to conclude it…each experience would show to be something she could use to write about. The hardships and they would also make her stronger even if they made it difficult to tell who was really there for her and who wasn't.

By five-thirty, she had the song fully recorded and burned onto a cd feeling satisfied enough with it, and the essay was finished and only needed to be printed. That could be done after she showered then the package could be sent out before class. Amelie had never been so nervous about something like this. There was a very good chance that the people who took care of the entries wouldn't give her a second glance. She was giddy at the same time about this. It was a big step in a direction that didn't feel so ridiculous, but real…if that made sense at all.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep mixed with the feeling of being energized from the hard work. Her whole body felt shaky and jittery. She jumped up and down, but it did no good. He muscles felt exhausted, but she was still smiling some.

Her frame of mind hadn't changed about what she wanted to do after graduation; getting out, getting away. It was just expanded. Mom and Dad didn't have to understand why she wanted this. If she failed then she'd have herself to blame. She could live with that. Mistakes were a part of life, but missing out on parts of life that could be potentially be amazing couldn't be a part of life. She didn't like to think that maybe, just maybe she already did miss out on one part even though he was cocky, stupid and probably the first person who told her to do what she truly wanted in life. And, like everybody else, he was smacked down…and right about now she hated herself for it.

Grabbing her electronics, she made her way back to the dorms. It was misty outside. A thousand thoughts circled through her mind as she power walking to the dorms. Walking through the double doors to the main building, she was nearly knocked to the ground. She stared around dizzily getting up.

Instantly, the unmistakable trademark soft blue eyes met her tired brown ones. He smelled of chlorine and the tips of his hair dripped. He'd been swimming this morning. Her breath was swept away and her heart beat loudly in her chest. She gulped at feeling her eyes water. _Don't you cry. You broke all of it off with him. This is supposed to be a good thing...it just doesn't feel that way yet._

"So—" the word got caught in his throat. "—rry."

Don't look at me like that, she thought.

"Yeah, it's fine." She walked around Reid and continued down the hall. With all the strength she had, she avoided looking at him afraid that he'd see everything she was feeling right now. It seemed safer to avoid rather than face this, face him and his pain. The pain she had put in him.

"Fine? No insult?" he tried to joke.

Amelie paused keeping her back to him. _No. No insult._

Her chest rose and fell fast as she clutched her laptop to her chest tightly. She thought about saying something back. It would be witty and clever. Instead, she started to walk again and not say a thing. Nothing witty and clever would've come out anyway. It would've been anything, but that probably.

He watched her go, her hair down and swishing behind her. She walked with purpose and determination. What was she doing up so early and coming from the music building so early?

* * *

It rained again like it had been doing for the last four days. Amelie got the manila envelope containing her entry into the mail and decided to skip eating lunch after her morning classes so that she could nap. Picking a table in the very back of the dining hall that was barely populated, she sat down and laid her head down on her messenger bag not caring that it wasn't all fluffy like her pillows. Her eyelids were heavy like rocks. They slid closed, and she didn't fight the tiredness that allowed for her to sleep easily in the loud dining hall.

"You look dead."

Amelie shot up quickly, blinking rapidly then slumped over laying her head back on her arms folded over her messenger bag at seeing that it was just Sarah. Her heart slowed from the small scare. For a minute she thought it would be somebody coming to hand her more threats to try and make her quake in her heels. Sarah sat across from her. Amelie just stared at her unsure of what to say or if she should say anything at all.

"I thought that you'd rather not sit alone. I've seen you sit alone and people walking by. I can't imagine the things they say to you."

"Can you imagine what they do?" Amelie murmured.

"What?" Sarah said not hearing her.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired. I haven't slept for the last two days."

"Why?"

"Circumstances."

"I bet you are going to crash at the end of the day."

"I'm ready to crash now."

"You might want to make it through the rest of the school day first."

Amelie nodded, her head feeling like a bobble head as she did.

"How is your school work?"

"Tip top, and so is my other work since you're curious." Amelie smiled knowing that Sarah was more curious about her other side of life. It hadn't changed much. The provost was still in the dark because people knew how to be quiet, and she still got paid for her illegal work.

"Good."

"Mhm. Why aren't you mad at me like the rest of your posse?"

The question had finally come out. Amelie knew that the others were staring over at them. Caleb hadn't even come to join his girlfriend. His frame was rigid where he sat. Amelie knew that if she moved in the slightest he would be over here dragging Sarah away. The only person paying no mind was Reid. He was scribbling in a notebook.

"They chose their side of this." Sarah replied.

"And you?"

"I finally saw both sides. It took me a while, but I did."

"Both sides?"

"You cared about him, you still do."

"I do?" Amelie said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, you do and believe it or not, he does too."

"He saying that or are you?"

"He doesn't have to say it. He's not the same person he was before you. Neither of you are."

Amelie looked out the nearby window. The rain always seemed cleansing. If it was, why wasn't it working? She felt constantly dirty. Who knows, maybe the rain couldn't clean away all of the things that made her dirty.

"Thanks for sitting with me, but I forgot that there's something I need to do."

Amelie got up and left the dining hall quickly ignoring the whispers in her trail.

"Amelie!"

Amelie turned around nearly falling off balance. Blake, Aaron's best friend rushing came to her side, his hair reminding her of Shaggy from Scooby Doo.

"How are you?"

She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Really?" she asked. She couldn't tell if he was seriously asking that.

"Yeah."

"Shitty. So you might want to steer clear." She laughed as she glanced around nervously.

"Don't believe what other people say. I don't. I'm sure there was a good reason for you and Garwin splitting up. He's a player anyway. You deserve better."

"You believe that?"

"Yeah. You're a cool girl." he said. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips making Amelie smile.

"Thanks Blake."

"Hey, no problem. If it gets you to smile again then I'm happy. By the way, you were amazing last night at the café."

"You saw that?"

"A lot of people saw it and it seems to be one of the main topics today. Nobody thinks it was your real voice."

Amelie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? I don't." he shrugged.

Amelie only nodded. This was the longest conversation she'd ever had with Blake. He was always hanging out with Aaron so she never thought much of him. He certainly wasn't a mogul like the rest of Aaron's friends. His green eyes sparkled with a sweet nature. He was too good of a friend for Aaron to have.

"Well, I'll let you go." Blake turned and went back into the dining hall, but not before looking back over his shoulder at her.

Not far behind them, Reid could see the two talking. He had gotten up to see if she was okay because she certainly didn't look it, but by the looks of it she seemed to be doing better than okay. She was smiling at the bumbling blockhead. He just had to be one of the nice guys in school. He volunteered, was on half of the sports teams here. Reid growled under his breath as Amelie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay."

Amelie walked away. Her day felt a little better. Not everybody hated her.

"Wait," Blake sighed. Amelie turned, eyebrows raised. "would you…maybe want to go get coffee or something sometime?"

Amelie opened her mouth, but no sound came out right away. He asked her out. It was genuine, and he looked nervous and scared of her answer. It was just coffee or something. The last thing she expected was to be asked that. It was new and fresh, and maybe she needed that. This was an actual date. It had been a long time since she had been on a date. What did a date entail?

"I'd like that." she croaked.

At those words, Reid clenched his fist and went to sit back down. _So much for going to make sure she was alright. _

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled, looking down at his food suddenly not feeling hungry.

Blake walked back into the dining hall smiling and sat down across from Aaron. Reid hated him. It wasn't because he knew Aaron or because of how he acted. It was because he thinks had a chance with her, an actual chance. _Go ahead. She'll get rid of you so quick your head will spin. You don't have a single thing she needs let alone wants. Not like I do._

* * *

Amelie passed out after classes like Sarah had suggested. It was seconds before she was out like a light bulb. She didn't bother to changed or kick off her shoes. She slept through to the next morning and was woken by her alarm.

Feeling fully rested, she got a shower and got ready for the day. To her luck, nobody else was in the community shower room, she there was no chance of a private meeting with any or rather most of the girls around here who hated her. the only enemy she had in the shower was her shampoo. it had gotten in her left eye. She didn't bother being bold with make-up. She just stuck to the eyeliner and mascara with cover-up. Then she buttoned a few buttons on her white button up shirt looking more civil, more tame. Today felt different, better.

She put her hair up in its usual ponytail and noticed that once again the hair dye was coming out leaving her hair ordinary. She stared at it wondering if it was so bad and decided to leave it alone.

After feeling ready, she turned and got her books gathered for classes which went smoothly. The comments and whispers were easier to ignore because she was busy replaying yesterday's conversation with Blake. He sat by her in History and Math. They decided to get coffee after classes let out and no shocker, but it was raining again making it a straight week for rain. It was a good thing that she didn't put any product in her hair.

"So, this is what it's like to be seen with Amelie Abbott." Blake looked around the coffee shop at other students who were also spending some time relaxing. They glanced at her warily. "How it feels to be intimidating, powerful and pretty awesome."

Amelie laughed at the way he said it while he rubbed his chin as if he were having deep thoughts while looking down on the student population. She looked around. No one was paying attention.

"Yes, this is how it feels. I'm also a person who doesn't have friends. Keep that in mind."

"You have me."

"Yeah, but, I get the feeling that you don't want to be just friends." Amelie sat back in her seat holding her tea close. She wasn't in the mood for caffeine, but orange spice tea sounded amazing and tasted even better.

"You'd kind of be right."

Amelie sipped her tea as Blake cringed a little.

"So would this be our first date then?"

"It could be. I'd be willing to say yes if you think it's going well."

"It's going well." She smiled.

"Then it's a date."

He sounded so hopeful like he'd accomplished something of astounding proportions. It made her smile even more. She was of astounding proportions because he thought so. Amelie could feel her heart beating a little faster and continued conversation.

* * *

Blake walked her back to her room once they were back on campus. The ride back was entertaining, yet irritating. He went on about how awesome her car was. At first, it was a little amusing to hear him talk about how awesome her car was because that made her look even better in his eyes, but then he wouldn't stop. She knew it was awesome. That's why she picked it out last year two weeks before her sixteenth birthday.

"I had fun believe it or not. It felt good to just talk and I hope that's not totally girly." She said stopping at her door. Blake looked down at the floor briefly then at her.

"Talking is good. It builds a relationship."

"That it does." She agreed.

"Whoa, hold still." He said losing his smile.

Amelie froze. Reaching at her shoulder, she felt him brush it with his hand then looked down to see him squish a spider trying to crawl away.

"That was gross." She shuddered disgusted.

"Aren't you glad chivalry isn't dead?"

"Oh, totally." She feigned fainting.

Blake laughed, and she said goodbye then went inside. Blake stood there for another minute before going back to his own room smiling to himself.

Over the next two weeks, the two of them got closer. Blake wasn't like Reid. He was sweet and from time to time when they sat by each other he would brush his leg against hers or his arms against hers. They started eating lunch together and that meant eating lunch with Aaron.

Surprisingly, Aaron didn't get on her case and neither did Kira. Kira did give a few hideous looks though. There were no demands, no crude words. He felt like her brother or what she always thought a brother should be. They were still bickering, but it wasn't heavy. She knew he meant nothing by it. He didn't even get on her case about her laptop. Blake was good to her. They had decided to officially become official.

* * *

Friday. An amazing day of the week. The day of the week that Amelie decided to go home, but first she was picking up Cami. Her boyfriend broke up with her a week ago, and Amelie figured it was better for her to get away and be alone rather than rebound. Plus…Blake wasn't at home. It was halfway through March and her birthday was coming up soon. It started out good, but now, Amelie felt her promising feelings for Blake fizzling quickly. It wasn't his fault. She just couldn't feel anything there. She thought she would if she gave it a chance. Everything she felt towards Reid and towards herself would fade by giving him a chance to make her feel special, make her happy, but the hurt wasn't going away. In the beginning it was great. There were sparks like every girl hoped for. They went out to the movies and were rearing on the two week anniversary.

The two followed Aaron, Kira and their other friends down the hall on their way to class. Blake's arm hung around Amelie's neck lazily while she had her earbuds in mostly to ignore Aaron and Kira talking about prom.

She noticed Sarah staring as well as Tyler and Reid a little ways up the hall. She looked worried unlike the guys. Tyler and Sarah had Statistics together, she remembered. But, Reid…she couldn't remember right this second what class he was going to. He looked at her as if he had no idea who she was. She tried to look away, but couldn't. She could see the hurt she caused. It only made everything feel worse inside. Dropping the gaze, she looked up at her boyfriend, the real deal. There was nothing. No happiness or joy. He was just a boy, a nice, fun loving boy, but just a boy that she had no feelings for that moved beyond friendship.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Reid hadn't looked away from them as they passed by. He let out a deep breath sounding exhausted. She could hear it over the music. She fought the urge to look back at him.

**I tried to go on like I never knew you**

**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**

**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**

**Voices tell me I should carry on**

**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**

**Baby, my baby**

**It's written on your face**

**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**

**I'd try to go on like I never knew you**

**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**

**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**

An even more rotten feeling sank in the pit of her stomach, and this song didn't help. _Don't do this to yourself. It's not like he cares. He's probably back at his old habits. This week's girl is probably Page. _

Amelie had been hearing the sophomore gush about how happy she was that he was single. There was always that girl who thought she could make the bad boy change. Amelie didn't though. She used it to her advantage and he changed all on his own. She didn't ask him to a single interest in her. She just wanted him to do what he did best. Use her.

"She's so unhappy." Sarah mumbled.

"What?" Tyler laughed looking back at the small gang. "She looks happy with Aaron's right hand man."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Reid stormed off, his eyes to the ground.

"You can't tell?"

"She's where she belongs in my opinion."

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You're completely clueless." Sarah huffed and walked away.

Amelie watched Sarah storm past her not getting a second glance. It was unlike her to seem so upset. She got the feeling that it was her fault. Almost anything nowadays was her fault. She felt bad for her and was almost tempted to follow her into her class to see if she was okay. Tempted wasn't enough do actually do it. They were his friends anyway. He could go make sure she was okay. _We weren't even together. What happens with any of them no longer concerns me. _

Thinking that was difficult because she wasn't sure. At first, when she declared the whole debacle of the fake relationship to be over she was fine. Then she kept thinking about it and thinking about it and the lines blurred. She wasn't sure what was real or not. He was her friend, but did friends really kiss the way he did, or touch her the way he did? Then again, she knew he was trying to sleep with her.

Her feelings about Reid had gotten more conflicting because of her continuous thoughts surrounding him. She thought about Christmas break. All of it happened then. Maybe she had fallen in love. It was too late now.

"Hey," Blake said. Amelie shook her head coming out of her deep thoughts. She hoped that he couldn't tell what she was thinking about or rather who.

"Huh?"

They were in the library. She had been spending a lot of time there with him. He said it was easier to concentrate when sitting in an absolutely silent room with endless resources. Amelie couldn't stand it. It was too quiet making her fidgety. And, she kept looking over at the corner where the staircase was that she'd climbed to the second floor back in November. She bit her lower lip thinking about it again.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing interesting." She went back to typing on her computer.

**HarvardBound101: Are you sure?**

**Virus89: I'm sure. He's great and all, but…I got bored. I know that's mean, but I just don't feel anything. I thought I would. And don't get me wrong, the make-outs aren't half bad, but even when that happens I feel like I'm kissing a friend.**

**Virus89: God I feel horrible. **

**HarvardBound101: Don't be so hard on yourself.**

**Virus89: Do you know me? I should be hard on myself. I'm horrible.**

**HarvardBound101: You're not horrible. You don't want to continue to pursue this if neither of you are seriously happy. It happens. It would be better if you were happy.**

**Virus89: Yeah…Get ready for my ass to get kicked by everyone.**

**HarvardBound101: You won't get your ass kicked.**

**Virus89: I will and 10 times worse than when Reid and I broke it off.**

**HarvardBound101: What!? I don't believe you. You didn't have a mark on you.**

**Virus89: That's because they knew how to cover it up. You didn't see below my clothes. People here don't like me, they don't like what I can do. It used to be that no one would touch me because of the power I have in this school, but now…I don't know**

**HarvardBound101: Jesus. **

**Virus89: I'll talk to you later. I need to talk to him.**

**HarvardBound101: okay…I'm sorry that it's not working out.**

**Virus89: Me too. Thanks Sarah. Really. **

Amelie closed her laptop and looked around the library absently. Students were working diligently on assignments at other tables. They knew what they were doing here whereas she didn't.

"You alright?" Blake asked. Aaron glanced at her and she knew that right then that he could see what was going to happen. His stare went hard.

"Uh, I don't think so." her voice was quiet. "We'll talk later."

"Amelie."

She shook her head and smiled. It turned out more like a grimace though.

"It's a headache. That's all." She lied.

She left the library, rubbing her head. She would have to do it today. Before dinner would probably be the best idea to avoid a scene with him and Aaron. Aaron would come to his aid before he would hers. Most people would look at that as an asshole thing to do, but she didn't. It was loyal. The most loyal she had seen him in three years.

The hours dwindled down. Amelie redid her Calculus homework noticing that she'd gotten some of the problems wrong.

"I must be a screw up right now if I'm getting math wrong…" she mumbled. She rubbed her head feeling restless and distracted. "I should never have made that deal with him."

A knock at the door made her jump.

"Amelie, you ready for dinner?"

It was Blake.

"Hey, uhh why don't you come in." she said shakily.

Blake walked in, the smile on his face faltering at seeing her distressed.

"What's wrong?"

"You're going to hate the answer," she said unable to keep her voice steady.

He sat on the corner of her bed. His eyebrows furrowed with worry. She gulp even though her throat was terribly dry.

"Blake, you're a great guy, but I just can't do this. I can't be with you and you deserve to be with someone who can. You really do and I want you to find someone who can make you happy and will never disappoint you."

He said nothing, but stared at the floor.

"You deserve to be happy too. And, I'm not that upset. It's okay, really. I could tell that you don't feel the same." His voice betrayed him with quietness and not hostility like she had braced herself for. She clutched her hands together tightly. So tight that they were turning white from the strong grip. Standing, he took the one step towards her, leaned down and kissed her forehead, his hand caress her cheek as he did and then left, closing her door quietly.

She wasted no time packing now that the damage was done. Not bothering to be organized, she stuffed clothes and two pairs of flip slops into her weekend duffle bag all the while ignoring her pangs of pain from the few times she'd been ganged up on. Grabbing her keys and brown flip flops, she rushed from the room, tears of guilt falling ever so slowly down her cheeks. She didn't bother with her lights. She didn't care.

She got the sandals on clumsily while walking down the dim hallway trying to avoid bumping into others that passed by. Her breath stuttered and heart pounded hard. She wiped her cheeks. They felt raw now.

"Great," she breathed sarcastically seeing Reid coming up the main steps from the parking lot. He twirled his keys around his finger and whistled. She looked down at the pavement instantly and kept her head turned away from him so that he couldn't see her face. _You don't get the satisfaction of seeing me cry._

He paused as she passed trying to stay as far away from him as she could. He called her name, but she didn't stop. She just walked faster, crying harder. Her name on his lips still sounded sweet though filled with concern. _How can I do this? None of this was supposed to happen. I ruin everything I touch._

* * *

**Review for me :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank You: Guest, Guest, RockaRosalie, Thenchick, and darklou (Guest)**

**darklou: Sorry that it seemed difficult to read.**

**Thank you for the favoritors and followers also.**

* * *

"Oh god." Cami huffed loudly. "We have such terrible luck."

Amelie nodded. She couldn't talk. Each time she tried, her welled up with tears. Here at home she could cry and let out everything. This was a safe haven. Nobody could hurt her here. There was a soft bed with multiple pillows on it and even though it held extremely intimate moments it was her place of extreme comfort. There was also her guitar that would prove to be very consoling with sad songs and would her iPod. And, the kitchen was stocked with endless food. If it didn't have what she wanted, she could order it. Plus, there was no Aaron. Just looking at his face made her feel a whole range of things from guilt ridden to being bullied all over again. Siblings weren't supposed to be like this. Yes, they acted like assholes and got on your nerves, but in times of great need they were supposed to be there. And, he was there for the Kyle situation, but maybe this hate for Reid was stronger than him being able to see that she could use support not judgment. Whatever the case, he was still a jerk. That would never change.

She had her legs crossed as they sat on the couch talking. There were no boys to ruin things here. No enemies that would jump her. Just the girls and Gabriel. But, did he count as a guy?

As soon as the two had gotten home Cami went upstairs to unpack after being told where the guest room was. Amelie saw Gabriel and stopped abruptly. She couldn't ignore him forever, and she didn't want to. He came down the hall from the kitchen, a mixed look of surprise and confusion on his face. Amelie stayed rooted to the spot, her face falling as he came closer.

"Amelie? What's wrong?"

"You were right." she croaked. "People did get hurt."

"I didn't want to be right."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She slumped and clutched a fistful of his shirt sucking in deep breaths as he rubbed circles on her back. She was glad that Mom and Dad weren't here. There was no way she would be able to come with a good excuse if they were.

"You really did like him," Gabriel whispered.

"We'll have a horror movie marathon tonight. I know how much you love Freddy." Cami said.

Amelie came out of the recent flashback and nodded. She blinked a few times making sure not to go back into her daze and sighed heavily. A little bit of Freddy sounded good. He would certainly get her to forget about everything for a little while. The thought of extra buttery popcorn with chocolate and soda made her mouth water. She smacked her lips together.

"Sounds like a plan. Gabriel can protect us during the scary parts."

"Hmmmm, Gabriel." Cami's eyes narrowed, and a lip biting grin spread across her face.

Their introduction earlier after Amelie's mini breakdown made her snicker. She came back down after unpacking. Gabriel introduced himself leaving her speechless. When she didn't say anything back, he chuckled and scratched the top of his head then awkwardly took Amelie's two bags for her leading to now where the two of them sat on the couch and Cami was now daydreaming about him with her mouthing hang agape.

"What about Gabriel?" Gabriel said coming into the living room.

"Oh nothing." Cami said quickly, blushing terribly. She looked down at her lap, hiding her face like a school girl. Amelie grinned evilly.

"Don't smile like that," he said. "I know what that smile means. It's cruel."

Amelie shrugged. She caught the once over he gave Cami.

By the end of the weekend Cami would be giving him her number more than likely or the other around by the looks of it. Gabriel wasn't being shy about looking at her.

"We're going to have a horror fest, and I was just saying how you could protect Cami because she's such a girl."

"What are you? An it?"

"Ha. Ha." She replied not amused, her eyes squinted into a scowl. "No, I can take care of myself."

"I know." Amelie caught the tone in his voice. The way it sounded grim.

"We need proper food." She announced holding her hand up like Velma from Scooby Doo. No movie was good without the right snacks for a sky rocketing heart beat filled with excitement.

"In other words, you need lots of fat." He said.

"Yes!" both girls exclaimed simultaneously with giggles.

He went to the kitchen to help the maids prepare various snacks for the fest. Amelie went to the DVD rack and pulled out the collector's edition of the Nightmare on Elm Street set that she'd gotten for Christmas three years ago. It got plenty of use as did her Buffy the Vampire Slayer series.

"Is he available?"

Amelie chuckled at Cami's hushed excitement. She wondered how long it would take her to ask. It was as if she was on a sugar high with how she bit her thumbnail, her eyes wide and gleaming with anticipation probably to see him.

"As far as I know, yes." She pulled out the first movie of the Nightmare on Elm Street series. Johnny Depp always did have the best death, she thought. Sad to see a gorgeous face die, but he did make it into the horror history books and on his first movie no less.

Gabriel returned just in time to see Tina wake up from her first nightmare and find slashes in her night gown. He was followed by one of the maids that had joined them for Thanksgiving. She smiled sweetly, murmuring a hello and set down the second tray on the coffee table then left them to their marathon.

By the fourth movie Cami was tired, but was determined to get to the fifth one. Halfway through, she fell asleep. By the end of the movie, Gabriel had fallen asleep too.

"One of these days you both will survive a Kruegerfest." Amelie sighed after putting the DVD back in its case and looked at the clock. 3:47 am. Definitely time to get a little shut eye.

Putting the movie in back in its rightful spot, she glanced once more at the two. They looked so cute laying there on the couch. She went upstairs to her room and went to bed as well after climbing into a pair of sweats. The rest of the weekend was spent with Cami and Gabriel flirting, but trying to keep it low key. It was a complete fail. Chemistry sparked instantly with the two of them. They were perfect for each other. It was as if Cami's guy trouble was gone the moment he saw her and she him. The whole love at first site…hopefully. She gave no hint at wanting a rebound out of him either. Her hormones usually went out of whack when she was out for some sort of rebound. But, all that came out of her mouth were qualities that she found interesting about him, not his physical attributes, and that was only over the weekend. Overall, it helped get her mind away from school which she would have to go back to tomorrow. Gabriel offered to take Cami back to campus, and she accepted before Amelie had a chance to say anything.

* * *

"You'll be okay." Cami assured her, hugging her. "We all have those moments in life where we're not sure if we'll make it, but we do. The days will get brighter, I promise."

Amelie smiled. There was not faking it either. Cami was like the sister she always wanted. If she could, she'd trade Aaron for Cami. That was a shitty thing to think, but it was true. Who knows where she'd be if she didn't know her.

Not long after their departure, Amelie left as well. The sun had come yet to come up, and the radio was saying that it was supposed to be sunny and warm. He was glad. This rain was making Ipswich look like a swamp land.

Amelie thought about what she sent in for the internship. She tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel. Would it even be able to compare anybody else? There had to be hundreds of people across the United States with just as much talent as her maybe even more talent. The more she thought about it the more she felt the stress of it.

By the time she reached the campus, she was wondering when she would hear from the colleges she applied to. The sky was now a light dull blue. Classes would start in a little over two hours. Amelie grabbed her bags, feeling slightly better from the weekend, but knowing that today would probably be dreadful just like the week after she and Reid 'broke up'. There would be more threats and deadly encounters. Picturing it made her wince. _I could fake being sick. Maybe Sarah would bring me my assignments._

Halfway through the parking lot, she stopped. She heard footsteps behind her. Looking around the lot, she saw nobody. She started walking again, but stopped quickly. She heard the footsteps again and quickly thought about every horror flick she'd ever seen where the killer followed the victim before killing them. Her breathing stuttered and she clutched the straps of her bags on her shoulder, her palms suddenly sweaty.

_I do not want to be in a horror movie today._

Walking faster, she was almost to the main building. Reaching the sidewalk, she was tackled to the ground causing her duffle bag to fly and her head and hip hitting the concrete causing to scream in agonizing, throbbing pain. She grabbed her head, rolling onto her back. A dark figure stood over her.

"Stupid little cunt." Amelie knew that voice. Before she had a chance to get up and follow her instinct to run, she was grabbed by the arms and faced with one hell of a problem.

In the worst black get ups that Amelie had ever seen was Hilary, Bailey and Vicky. Hilary and Vicky held her tightly leaving her no way to get free while Bailey stood in front of her with a smug, confident look.

"Payback's a bitch!" she snarled. Pulling her fist back, Amelie thought one thing. _Shit._

The punch came fast and hard, busting Amelie's lip and causing it to swell instantly. She looked up at the bimbo who was pulling her fist back for another hit. She could see her blood on her knuckles. To her luck though, somebody yelled before Bailey could get in the next swing.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

"Shit! Let's get out of here!" Vicky exlaimed. They dropped Amelie to the ground. She winced and held her pulsing head. Her forehead stung and bled with a road burn. It could be covered. Her bangs could cover it. The bloody lip was a different story.

"This isn't over!" Bailey yelled as she ran off.

Amelie laid there, her hair covering her face, and decided that once again, she hated Mondays. She also decided that maybe she deserved this, all of this. Eventually all of this was bound to catch up to her.

"Are you okay?" Her rescuer knelt beside her and pulled her hair from her face. "Amelie?"

"Tyler." She murmured and just laid there with no intent of getting up. At least if she laid here, the three moronic amigos would be able to find her and finish the job.

Tyler scooped Amelie up in his arms and set her on her feet. In those few seconds, she could feel his muscles and how they tensed. Amelie bent over numbly and picked up her duffle bag.

"I'll walk you inside."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, her voice quiet.

She didn't look at him. All she could think about was those girls. He may have been her hero today, but tomorrow would be a different story.

They got to the dorms. He didn't stop there. Occasionally, she saw him looking around as if more ninjas would pop out and he'd have to be the knight in a Spenser hoodie. Part of Amelie wished that he hadn't saved her.

"I like to go for a run around campus sometimes. It wakes me up."

"Oh…okay. Thanks."

They stopped at her room. She thought about smiling, but didn't. She didn't have the energy and certainly wasn't feeling happy at the moment. The optimism she had was now gone, or rather bleeding out of her lip.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"It's weird. You actually sound concerned." She said blankly. Her fat lip made some of her words sound as if she had a lisp.

They walked the rest of the way to her room in silence then followed her into the room and sat on the edge of her bed while she went to her bathroom and cleaned up her face. She stared long and hard at her reflection. The person who looked back looked like she had gotten run down by a BMW. Her hair had split ends. She had dark circles under eyes.

"I use to know you. I used to know how you worked. Who are you now?" she said to herself.

Sighing, she grabbed her cover-up and put it on to make the dark colored bruising surrounding the left side of her mouth. It was one hell of a hit, a good swing, she thought.

"You can go Tyler. I don't need a babysitter," she called from the small bathroom.

"I'm perfectly fine looking through your stuff." He called back jokingly.

"Like I said, you can leave."

After a momentary silence, she heard the door open and close. He'd probably tell his friends, but she didn't care. It's not like they did with the exception of Sarah. She seemed to care. That was still something Amelie didn't quite understand. The girl wanted to be her friend.

"Thank god," she breathed.

The cover-up did nothing, but make the bruise look baby butt smooth and soft. The dark purplish color didn't fade, and it would probably be a week or two before it would. At least the rumors would be interesting. _People will probably think I joined a gang._

Leaving the bathroom, she froze nearly dropping the cover-up in her hand. Her heart took off at the speed of light. Leaning against her door was the last person she wanted to see, but possibly the only person she wanted to see.

"Reid."

* * *

**Review. Tell me what you're thinking :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank You: Guest, Guest, SammieLuvsFood, and Thenchick**

* * *

"Tyler texted me."

Amelie could tell the he'd just gotten out of bed. His hair held a beautiful messiness to it underneath his grey hood, and he didn't bother with shoes. His hands were shoved into his pockets. He had literally just gotten up. His eyes were still groggy and tired.

Feeling her heart racing in her chest, she was across the room in two steps, putting her arms around his waist, letting his heat envelope her in something that felt safe. With her eyes closed tightly, his arms enclosed around her and every knot inside untied. Against her ear, his heart beat radically. She gulped scared that he was only pitying her like a child.

Her breath stuttered at feeling his thumb stroke her cheek bone encouraging her to tilt her head up. She obliged willingly, and his lips met hers like smooth silk, stealing her breath like he always did. If he was playing her now, she'd let him. She didn't have the energy to fight him, everybody else, and herself. It was tiresome, and she wanted to give up, but she didn't mind this, its enticing allure making her feel like she'd be okay because he wasn't going to let go.

He parted her lips skillfully with his tongue intensifying the kiss, making her stomach ache. His hands moved up her waist a little underneath her top. She felt like she was burning up. His lips moved down her neck. She sighed contentedly, weaving her fingers through his hair underneath his hood. This is what it felt like, this intense ache. This is what it was like to feel wanted, to feel loved.

"Ellie..."

/\/\/\/\

"Ellie." His voice was firm, almost cold, but she could hear the hint of worry as he yanked her hard out of her hard from her daydream. She blinked, staring at him blankly. "What happened?"

"I was just getting caught up with my three bestest friends." She feigned perkiness.

"Oh shit."

"Don't worry about it. They're gone. You can leave."

And like that, he did, but not without hesitating first, his hand on the door knob. He looked back at her. He wanted to argue. She could see it clear as day. She turned away and settled at her vanity. The door closed quietly with a subtle click. She rubbed her face. It throbbed where she was hit.

* * *

They stared at her as she sat there alone.

"Rumor has it, Blake broke up with her." Pogue said

Sarah watched Amelie use her fork to poke at her food. She wasn't touching it. In fact, she pushed her tray away and just stared out the window void of any emotion. Sarah sighed heavily.

"Leave her be. She's been through enough." She murmured, shifting a piece of ham around her plate with her fork.

"Whatever. All I know is that she's the bitch everyone said she was."

Reid's jaw clenched tightly but he stayed quiet and continued to write in his notebook. The lead of his pencil broke. He clicked the mechanical pencil and started writing again.

"You don't know anything." Sarah said coldly. Everyone stared at her confounded by her attitude. "Do you even know what happened after she dumped Reid? People cornered her and beat her."

Pogue snorted. Kate hit him hard in the arm.

"What!? I'm sorry if I don't believe it. Nobody's ever seen any marks except for her fat lip today."

"That's because the bruises weren't on her face. People at this school don't like her and are starting to hurt her, and she's not doing anything. She's giving them their nice grades, test scores, all of that crap, but she isn't getting back at them when they come after her. She's letting them hurt her. "

"She's right." Tyler spoke up. "When I came across her this morning in the hands of those girls she wasn't struggling to get free. She was going to let them kick her ass."

"Something's wrong."

"Why do we care?" Kate asked.

"Because she's been like this since she dumped Reid. Would the person who dumped somebody else really be like that? She's...I don't know. Something's wrong with this."

Reid stared at her now. She seemed so void of emotion as she listened to her iPod. She wore her usual except that her hair was down to hide her face. It was as if she wasn't in her body. They hadn't talked since the day it all ended. This morning wasn't really talking. She shoved him before he could really say anything.

Tyler had woken him from a dead sleep. Throwing on a hoodie and jeans, he had hurried to make sure she was okay. He had only told him that she had been ganged up on. He didn't say that she looked dead. That her eyes had dark circles under them and her hair had grown dull. She didn't look like herself, didn't act like herself. None of the girl he knew was there.

Sarah left the dining hall upset. Caleb followed in tow.

"I wasn't believing it, but it's like she's quit. Whoever wants to take her down will, and she has a lot of enemies." Tyler said. "She's going to end up dead or something."

Reid listened faintly and watched as Amelie went to reach for her messenger bag, for her laptop more than likely then stopped and let her hand drop. She continued to look out the window. Near the end of the lunch period, she got up and threw her untouched lunch away. A few students watched shooting daggers at her back.

Not thinking, Reid got up and raced after her needing to know why she was like this, what the reason was. If Aaron had anything to do with how she was now, hurting her, he was a dead man. Following after her, she didn't even have the feistiness in her walk like she used to. She walked slowly.

"Ellie."

She kept walking. At least she still had her ignorance. Reid grabbed her by the arm making her stop. She didn't turn around to face him. He'd already given her a pitiful look today. She couldn't handle another one. Life was hellish enough.

"Are you okay? I heard about Blake dumping you. I'm sorry."

"I dumped him. I'm just helping his popularity, and helping me by not getting my ass kicked even worse."

"So it's true."

"Yup. A fake relationship got my ass kicked quite a few times."

"Fake..."

Amelie slipped from his light hold and went on walking down the hall. Reid followed her back to her room asking why she never said anything. A grave feeling came over him filling him with anger at himself. He wouldn't have let her get hurt if he had known. Nobody would've had a chance to touch her. But, Amelie was Amelie.

"It wasn't your business. You did what you were told. You can leave me alone now. You got what you wanted from me." She said quietly, setting her messenger bag by her desk.

Reid stopped at the door, opening it to leave. _I wish I could fix you, be what you want, what you need. Just tell her…she should know now since it's too late._

"That fake relationship was real to me from the day it started. I tried to fight it, tried to tell myself continuously that there could be nothing there because you're just another girl. Somebody I could bed and not care about. But I couldn't help how much I've always wanted you since freshman year. I'd watch you and how you were, never letting anyone get the best of you…I wanted the best of you. Even if you thought it wasn't real, it was real for me. I'm glad I had the best of you for a little while."

The door closed with his exit and instantly Amelie's legs gave out from beneath her leaving there sobbing in the middle of the room. Her chest hurt terribly as her breaths stuttered in and out. Officially knowing what had happened between them, that it wasn't as fake as it seemed didn't make the agonizing emotions fade. They increased tenfold leaving her feeling as if she were dying. And though she wasn't dying, she wished she was. It was real. She could finally admit it. It was real, and she hated herself for being terrified.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Kate huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I came to check on her. I don't know what you're doing here." Sarah said, knocking on Amelie's door.

"I came so I didn't to lose a friend." Kate said.

Sarah knew she didn't mean Amelie. She knocked on the door again after receiving no answer.

"Maybe she isn't here." Kate said and started to turn and walk away.

"I don't think so." Sarah said and grabbed the door knob. It was unlocked.

Walking in, both girls stopped dead. Amelie sat on the floor in shorts and a tank top, sheets of music around her and her little brown book beside her. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. Messy tendrils hung from it, and the scrape on her forehead was very visible. Her guitar leaned against the wall behind her and she had her purple guitar pick between her teeth as she was leaning over, writing music that had come to her an hour after her sobbing. Her eyes were still bloodshot.

"What do you want?" she snapped having pulled the guitar pick from her mouth.

"You didn't answer." Sarah said.

"I'm busy."

"Right. We'll go then." Kate said, giving Sarah a look.

"No we won't. We thought that you could use a few friends right now. You haven't been doing well and everyone can see it."

"Why do I care about what other people see?" Amelie asked.

"Because you don't like anybody seeing your emotions and everybody can see them now." Kate said at seeing Sarah unable to come up with an answer.

Amelie stopped writing and looked up at the girls with the most sarcastic look she could muster. Sarah sat down on the end of the bed. Kate remained where she was. Amelie and her stared at each other. The tension between the two grew thick quickly.

"Really?" Amelie said as if amused even though she wasn't.

"I learned a few things about you just like you learned a few things from us."

"Hm."

Amelie continued to write.

"What are you writing?"

"A song." Amelie replied with a 'duh' tone.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I see that. What's it called?"

"I don't know. I usually don't title a song until it's finished."

"You don't care that we stay do you?" Sarah asked.

Amelie looked at the both of them. She honestly didn't. granted she tried getting them to leave, but they didn't. She wondered if she was losing her bitchy touch, but having them here was comforting. And, maybe they could keep her from crying again. Her eyes were sore from earlier and probably still blotchy.

"I don't mind at all." She said keeping her head down.

Kate moved around Amelie and sat at her desk.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked after a short silence.

Amelie's breath stuttered. Okay? She wasn't okay. That was something she hoped to reach one day. She shook her head afraid to speak in case her voice would quiver like it did when she cried. She blinked away tears trying to form. Her hand quivered as she finished the chorus.

Reid, the one guy nearly every girl had told her how the only girl he wanted, the one he could actually care about was her. Amelie dropped her pencil and ran her fingers through her messy long hair. The conversation Kate and Sarah had settled into stopped.

"What's up?" Kate asked sensing her distress.

"I have to tell you guys something."

The music in her head was getting jumbled with everything dealing with Reid making her thought process more complicated. She scratched her temple. _Where do I start?_

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone."

Amelie told them everything, and it was easier than talking to a therapist. They didn't say anything possibly because they were too stunned, but Amelie wasn't entirely sure. There were no words, now judgment, no threats. Just raised eyebrows and jaws that hung open. It kind of made Amelie want to laugh.

"So you two were never dating?" Sarah asked.

"Not really. I don't know. In the beginning, we weren't and then…I don't know. Today he told me something, and I—"

"Love him?"

Amelie's silent cry answered the question. Sarah and Kate exchanged looks.

"I—I didn't want this. I didn't ask for this. I protect myself from stupid things like this and it's his fault! He did this! He hurt me! I hate him!" Amelie screamed, tears falling down her cheeks again.

Kate and Sarah stayed the night with her. They barely said anything, but in the end that didn't matter. Being there mattered. It meant that Amelie wasn't alone. When morning came they left Amelie to get ready for class.

Amelie debated about whether she wanted to go to class. She skipped her afternoon ones yesterday. She could do it again. Grabbing her black hoodie, she put it on and left her room for the mailbox. The linoleum was cold on her bare feet. Business was still going well. There were four envelopes in her mailbox. One of them was from one of the girls that had beat her not long after the 'break up. Those bruises faded, but every person who laid a hand on her hadn't faded from her head. There was a list.

She made her way back to her room, looking at the requests. It was too much too hope that she'd hear back from any of the colleges.

In an instant she was thrown against the wall, the mail in her hands flying and the breath knocked from her lungs.

"You little bitch. You got my sister expelled and since I consider you a harpy from hell I'm not worried about hitting you."

Amelie tried to yank free from her assailant, but he held her arm tighter making it feel as if she were getting pin pricked all over her arm. She held back the whimper that threatened to expose how scared she was. It was Vicky's brother and he was a weight lifter, but dumb, dumber than Aaron. He stood four inches taller than her.

She looked up at him wide eyed. He was going to hit her. This time she could break something.

"Get the hell away from her."

Amelie tried looked past the weightlifter to see, but he was huge. Tyler walked towards them fast coming up alongside them. He was wearing his school uniform. He grabbed the guy and shoved him back. Blood rushed through her arm making it feel tingly. She rubbed it. _That's going to bruise._

"Stay away from her."

"Or what?" the weightlifter snarled. "You can't protect her. There are a lot of people who want a go at her. Whatever's happened to her has made her weak…bitch"

Tyler stood in front of Amelie, guarding her. She stared blankly at the two young men. The weightlifter smirked then walked away. She wasn't sure what just happened only that she wasn't being killed from internal bleeding right now.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah." she bent down and picked up her mail. "Thanks."

"No problem. You're going to be in class today right?" he asked.

"I don't know."

He nodded only making their encounter even more awkward.

"He doesn't talk about you." he then said.

Amelie stared blankly at him. _Oh…_

"But I can tell he wants to."

"Oh." Amelie stared down at the floor.

"See you around." For some reason he sounded like he meant it.

Amelie went into her room and stopped to replay what just happened in her head. Tyler Simms stuck up for her…he was the one who disliked her the most. First it was Sarah and Kate and now him. Was this the part where everything got better?

She looked down at her mail then tossed onto her bed and went to her closet and pulled out her school uniform along with red heels and a black tank top. After dressing, she went to her small bathroom and put on her make-up and decided to leave her hair down instead of putting it up. The messy, voluptuous layers framed her face gracefully while also covering up her forehead. She nearly looked like her old self.

She went to all of her classes and though the whispers about her hadn't faded, she ignored them and focused on her school work. Her iPod came in handy and blocked out all the whispers too. That's what it was all about in the beginning. Getting through all of this meant getting the hell out of Ipswich. Now more than ever she wanted out.

"You saw Amelie last night right?" Sarah whispered to Kate who sat across from her.

"No." Kate said sarcastically. "I was only there and heard how she and Reid weren't even really dating. I can't believe she's letting people beat the hell out of her because of how she 'dumped' him. "

"There's something there."

The librarian stared at the two girls skeptically. They both hunched down a little in their seats.

"Where?"

"Between Reid and Amelie. Think about it."

"I am, and we're not getting in the middle of it. Like any teenager, the two of them will move on. It's not the end of the world. We are not playing cupid."

"It's not just going to go away. It's going to torture them for months and maybe years."

"Sarah, there's nothing we can do to help them. They're both hard headed, and ignorant. And strangely, that makes them perfect for each other."

"Then we think like Amelie. What would she do? You know this would be a piece of cake to her."

"She's not a matchmaker. She's a hacker. Everybody knows that."

"But she's smart and clever."

Kate sighed and tapped her pencil against her book.

"Say, I agree that we should do something so that these two morons can work things out or at least talk. What would we do?"

"Get our hands on Amelie's song book." Sarah said, a conniving grin spreading across her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm happy that you enjoy the story. **

**Thank you: Guest, Guest, Thenchick, and SammieLuvsFood**

**You guys are amazing reviewers. **

**You guys should know that I go back to college in a few days so updates could be a bit slow. Just letting you know you. **

* * *

Kate looked around feeling as if she was being watched. What they were doing could get them suspended; breaking and entering a student's room. Screw getting suspended. If Amelie found out what they were doing she'd kill them, possibly literally.

She pulled out the list from her pocket. She sighed heavily feeling like a complete stalker by following Amelie to her classes. But she did feel pretty good about her ninja skills. Amelie didn't let on about it at all. Kate's eyebrows furrowed in panic suddenly. What if she did know, but wasn't saying anything? It would be just like Amelie to do that then let on knowing much later when it would be useful. Kate chewed on her nails.

"Did you get it?"

"Oh yeah, here." Kate handed the slip of paper to Sarah. She felt relieved at not having to hold it anymore. It felt like a cursed object. Just something you didn't want to hold.

"Good. She has labs after lunch tomorrow. We'll go then since we have a free period during that time."

"You know she will personally put us six feet in the ground right? It doesn't matter that we're the closest thing to friends. The girl's ruthless and this could backfire."

"Or maybe…she won't mercilessly kill us."

This was a bad idea. She knew it, and so did Kate. It wasn't like asking for trouble. It was walking straight into it knowing that you won't come out unscathed. Sarah was determined though and Kate wasn't about to let her go through this alone. She cared deeply for Amelie and Kate was beginning to understand why. Amelie was like the rest of the world. She had a heart even though it was coated in several suits of armor. She guarded it for dear life, but now it could be seen and it was hurt just as much as Reid's. It was crazy to think about how crazy teens could be when they cared about each other. Kate thought about Pogue and smiled. The crazy boy was her soul mate. He made her mad and happy all at once.

* * *

Kate followed Amelie staying well hidden with clusters of students making sure that she went to her lab then texted Sarah who was already heading to the dorms. She looked over her shoulder once getting to Amelie's room. She jiggled the door knob. It was locked. Lucky for her, her brother taught her how to pick a lock when she was younger. Kneeling down, she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and broke it in two. The lock was easy and she was in the room within seconds.

"If I were a songbook where would I be." she muttered as she scanned the room.

The room was strangely messy. From the glimpses of it that she'd seen it was normally clean. It literally looked like the room had thrown up everywhere. There were clothes on the floor and books and papers. The bed was left unmade, the blankets half on the bed and half off. Her desk was scattered papers, pens, and pencils too.

Sarah checked her desk first trying not to move very much. Not finding anything resembling the book she's seen the other day, she checked under the pillow. The open closet held nothing either. She checked the dresser next and underneath a Three Days Grace band-t she saw the songbook.

"Gotcha." She smiled like a kid at Christmas and left the room quickly with the book in hand and made sure to lock it, which was a little tougher than unlocking it. She put the little book into her bookbag and went to meet Kate at the library.

Sarah rushed to the back of the library where she found Kate pacing back and forth. She pulled out the book and smiled.

"What do we do with it?" Kate asked.

She opened it and skimmed over some of the songs. _Some of these are pretty good._

"Give it to Reid."

"Oh god." Kate's eyes widened at picturing the outcome of this plan.

Over the next few days both girls tried to get Reid alone, but he was constantly with Tyler, Pogue or Caleb. Amelie didn't say anything about the loss of her book to either of them. She didn't even seem to notice it. She just let herself get sucked back into her computerized life again. It kept her busy, made her think of things that had nothing to do with Reid. Sarah and Kate got rigid whenever she saw them.

"If we do not give him that damn book soon, we are in big trouble. At least if we give it to him, he can take the fall. I keep feeling like every time Amelie sees us she is going to rip us apart." Kate said.

"Kate!" Sarah scolded.

"And they'll talk or whatever. I still don't understand what this is supposed to do."

"I must be the only one." Sarah sighed.

"You're not. Tyler has been sitting with her at lunch lately. He seems to know something or whatever."

Kate watched as Sarah's face lit up as if a light bulb lit up in her head.

"Uh oh." She mumbled. "You have another plan don't you?"

"Yes I do." Sarah grinned.

After class, she sped down the hall in search of Tyler. People stared at her weirdly, but she paid no mind.

"Sarah!"

Spinning around, she saw Amelie coming towards.

"Hey." Sarah smiled and waved.

She felt her heart speed up radically and her stomach twist. _She knows…_

"Hey. What's up? I saw you racing down the hall."

"Oh, I was looking for Tyler. I wanted to ask him a question about an assignment."

"I saw him go that way." Amelie said pointing in the direction she came from.

"Thanks." Amelie nodded and watched as the blonde hurried off. She shrugged. _She always was weird._

Sarah's stomach unknotted. She looked over her shoulder. Amelie was gone and suspicion was avoided once again. _I'm definitely being way too paranoid._

"Tyler!" Sarah shouted, happy to finally find him.

He was exiting the building to go to the dorm building. He stopped and held the door open for her. They stood out on the sidewalk, the sun shining in split rays onto the sidewalk due to the metal poles that kept the overhead up. It kept most of the rain off of the sidewalks when days were gloomy like that. today was far from gloomy. It was beautiful and made school seem not so creepy like on rainy days.

Feeling out of breath, she took a sharp intake in and let it out, leaving her feeling dizzy. _running in high heels..bad idea. _She held her stomach as she felt her breathing get easier.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Uh-huh." She looked around cautiously real quick. The halls were thinning out as people were going to their next class of the day.

"What's up?"

"I need you to give Reid something, but you can't look at it."

"Okay…" Tyler narrowed his eyes at her.

Sarah ignored his suspicious look and pulled Amelie's songbook from her bookbag and handed it to him. He gave it a once over then put in his bag.

"I get the feeling that Amelie has something to do with this because you've been weirder than normal lately. It's like she's got you under some spell."

"Says the guy who has sat with her a few times at lunch recently." She retorted.

"Touché. I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thanks. And no looking."

_My part is done. I just hope that this works. If not then Kate's right. We're dead meat._

* * *

Tyler looked at the outside of the brown journal like book again after class. He kept his word and didn't look in it, but was quite curious about why Sarah sounded so dyer about it. Getting back to the room, Reid was flipping through channels on the small TV in the corner wearing a look of boredom. Daytime TV was never good.

"Skip class again?"

"It was only English. I know how to speak and read English." Reid said and tossed the remote onto his bed giving up his search of anything good to watch.

Tyler pulled out the book and set it on his desk then went to his own desk and dumped the contents of his bag on it and debated if it really needed to be done. Doing homework was the last thing on his mind. Senioritis was taking its toll on him. Going to the lake sounded like a much better plan. It was supposed to be sunny this weekend. Maybe the others would like to go too.

Reid opened it. He flipped through the pages mindlessly. They were just songs. Some of the words were smudged. They were good too. The further he got towards the back of the book the more he caught onto the words and their meaning. His breath stuttered as he read a song called Ghost Writer. In an instant he knew that this was Amelie's book. He knew this song was about him, about how he'd gotten so close. About her guilt and regrets with him. These were her secrets that she turned to song. It was all she knew how to do. Another song, Too Late For Sorrow, was self-explanatory. She'd lost what she never knew she wanted. Reid found the words he had spoken to her last week in the song. She was blaming herself.

Inside, he could himself feeling even worse. It was like she was keeping people out not because she wanted to, but because she deserved it. His mouth felt dry. He closed the leather book.

_The relationship was real from the day it started._

"Where did you get this?" Reid growled, getting out of his seat and holding the book up. His face had gone pale.

"Sarah told me to give it to you. She made it sound important. Why?"

"This is Amelie's songbook."

Tyler didn't have a chance to say anything. Reid ran out of the room. He ran down the hall nearly running Aaron over, receiving an insult for it, but he didn't care. He pounded on Amelie's door, but didn't receive an answer.

"Ellie, open the door!" he yelled frantically "Please."

He pounded on it some more.

"What's your problem Garwin?"

Reid turned around. Aaron made his way over to him pissed. Reid paid no mind to him. It would be very entertaining to get into a fight and remind him of how he stole his girlfriend a few years back, but right now Amelie was more important. How could she keep all of this to herself?

"Leave my sister alone."

"Go fuck yourself. Where is she?" Reid snapped.

"Why the hell would I tell you? You ruined her. She's hurting herself and other people after everything you did."

Seething, Reid grabbed him by his jacket and slammed hard him against the door.

"I don't care what you think of me. I—" Reid gulped at the thought of the word. "I love her, and if you won't tell me where she went, I'm going to break you."

Aaron shoved Reid off and swung at him, hitting him in the eye causing him to drop the song book.

"She went away from you!" Aaron yelled.

The words echoed loudly through the hall. People from other rooms poked their heads out of their rooms, including Sarah and Kate who only lived a few rooms down from Amelie. Reid tackled Aaron against the wall.

"What have you done?" Kate said to Sarah.

"Where is she?" Reid asked again.

"She went home."

It wasn't Aaron who replied, but a tiny voice. Reid spun around. Amelie's neighbor gave him a sympathetic look as she leaned against her doorframe.

"She went home for the weekend or at least that's what she told me when I asked as she left. She said that she had dealt with enough crap this week. She seemed really upset, and I don't blame her."

"Thanks." Reid said and picked the book up then ran down the hall to the stairwell taking the stairs two at a time. Running into the room, Reid grabbed his keys off of his nightstand.

"Whoa, what happened to your eye?" Tyler asked.

"Aaron and I had a talk." Reid said out of breath as he walked out.

"You two shouldn't talk." Tyler said more to himself than to Reid who was now gone.

* * *

Amelie pulled the reins and Jubilee slowed to a stop. She climbed off and pet the beautiful pinto. The white and caramel mixed color reminded her of vanilla ice cream with caramel topping. Her mane was long and soft as she ran her fingers over it then down her neck.

"You're so good to me, Jubilee." She said, petting her neck.

Jubilee huffed and lowered her head to the grass and ate. Amelie laughed. _You're always hungry. _

She looked around and sat down. Jubilee soon followed and sat along with her with a solid thud. The sun was warm on Amelie's skin. She raised her head, feeling a warm chill engulf her. It was nice to be away from school and even better that it was sunny. She had changed out of her uniform into shorts and an old red t-shirt that had a few holes in it from being worn too much. Two more months, and she was free. She could go anywhere she wanted. If accepted to ANU in Australia, she'd go there. It was the farthest away. 9,800 or so to be exact.

She laid back on the grass and stared up at the sky. Fluffy white clouds moved across it, some clouds coming apart and others coming together. Jubilee neighed.

"Be quiet." Amelie said.

She neighed again and got up. Amelie scooted away from her wanting to avoid being trampled by the large animal and got up too.

"What are you going crazy about?" she said, trying to soothe her.

"She probably got skittish because of me."

Amelie stopped breathing. She knew who that voice belonged to. Jubilee calmed down and started eating the grass again. Amelie ran her fingers through her hair and turned around. She crossed her arms over her chest avoiding eye contact. Reid stood there in front of her. _I cannot believe this. I don't want him to see me looking like this! I look hideous!_

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady/

"This was handed to me today. I didn't know what it was—"

Reid stepped closer to her and held out her book. Amelie snatched it from his hand alarmed and gave it a quick once over. She let out a sigh of relief at seeing that nothing had been messed with. _How the hell did you even get this and why didn't I notice it was gone? Fuck my life. _

"You looked through it!?" she exasperated.

"Again, I didn't know what it was."

"Why do you even have it?"

"I don't know Ellie! Tyler gave it to me saying that I needed to look at it."

"So you go through my personal things," she snapped.

"Stop being dramatic."

"Dramatic." She scoffed. "Whatever."

She left Jubilee to nibble on the grass and walked towards the house. Gabriel could tend to her later. Right now, she just wanted to escape this dreadful and embarrassing situation. Her ponytail swished from side to side as she walked hastily to the house.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Away from you." _How could he read that? Those songs were private. Nobody was supposed to see those ones. Asshole. _

"Oh no you don't," he grabbed her by the arm, swinging her around to face him, her hair hitting her cheek like a whip. "You do not get to walk away anymore. I read those. Those were about us."

"There was no us." She snarled.

The facade that there was no relationship was gone. Even saying was hard because they both knew it wasn't true.

"Is that what all that means?" he snatched the book and waved it in her face. Taking it from him, she threw it. The book didn't go far. It landed in the grass ten feet away.

"Why are you being like this? I was just-"

"Just what Reid?" she exclaimed. "You thought you'd give me back my songbook and everything would be okay? I'm not okay! You tell me that everything felt real, and I don't know what you expect from me. It's like you're trying to ruin my life. Are you trying to make sure I never stop thinking of you? If so, it's working. You win."

The words came spilling from her mouth before she could stop them, and she kept yelling at him, telling him that it was his fault she was like this, that he had done it purposely to hurt her. It was easier than blaming herself. Her eyes sparkled with tears as she ranted.

"You really don't believe it do you?" he said with disbelief after her rant.

"Believe what?"

"That I could fall for you. That it was possible for somebody to care about you. It was so easy, Ellie. So easy once you let me see you."

"Not you. How could you ever care about anything, but yourself? I hate you." she spat.

She regretted saying that immediately and covered her mouth afraid that more hateful words would come out. _I shouldn't have gotten involved. I wouldn't have hurt myself if I didn't agree to the deal. I wouldn't have hurt him. _

"I know." He caressed her cheek, hesitating at first. She didn't recoil from him. She didn't even move. He wiped her tears away not letting her eyes escape his. There was no anger, no sorrow. They were hypnotizing like before. Vulnerability had never felt worse than now, yet she had never felt safer. Her stomach knotted from the soft touch of his fingers to her cheek then jawline. He knew all of her secrets. There was nothing left to hide, and nowhere left to hide.

He touched his forehead to hers. All of the anger was gone as she relaxed in his arms. She laid her head against his chest. Her strength to fight against everything dwindled. Every moment they had shared was playing through her mind, both good and bad.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, but didn't look up at him as she shakily put her arms around his waist, hugging him. They didn't speak. He kissed her forehead, sending a warm wave through her then her cheek. The kiss was more than a peck. She could feel her muscles relax even more. Reid hovered an inch from her lips.

"Don't," she breathed.

Ignoring her tear filled plea, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and yank her forward pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her hard, ignoring the slight, momentary pain of the collision and gnashing of teeth. He smiled her lips because he could feel her clench him tighter and not shove him away.

She gasped feeling her stomach flip from his kiss. It was smooth and breathtaking like it had always been. She was left reeling when he pulled away, breathing heavily. Her whole body felt dizzy and aroused. She laid her head against his chest and felt that his heart was beating as fast as hers.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Me too."

He slid his fingers through her hair and kissed her again because he didn't want to kiss anyone else. This extremely difficult girl was finally his not that she never was. From the moment he saw her, she was his. But now he could tell everyone that Amelie Abbot was his.

* * *

**Leave a review. I love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
